


天黑请闭眼

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 天黑请闭眼 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, Werewolf Severus Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 79,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 1975年那晚，詹姆和西里斯赶到尖叫棚屋时来迟一步，不可挽回的事已经发生，他们只能以最快的速度带着朋友逃出学校。五年后，成为狼人的斯内普找到独自一人的西里斯，打算实施他的复仇。*没有注明警示内容仅仅是由于不想剧透
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Series: 天黑请闭眼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
1.斯狼无差/互攻，时间线大体亲时代；  
2.AU设定，假如五年级那晚詹姆来迟一步，斯内普被咬了，其余内详；  
3.故事发生在那晚五年后；  
4.很明显这是一个不友善的AU，所以……  
该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“太阳快落山了，布莱克。”斯内普吟唱似地说。

西里斯回以冷笑。

“也许你会希望今晚天气晴朗，毕竟这是你最后一次看到满月月光的机会。”斯内普也笑着，语音温柔，刻骨的恶毒和恨意似乎从他齿间融化滴落在肮脏的地板上，“以人类的眼睛，我是说。”

“你话这么多，是因为接下来十个小时都不能说话，还是因为你太长时间只能躲着人类走、没有说话的对象？”西里斯嘴上嘲讽，暗暗瞟了一眼他魔杖残骸所在的角落。

毫无希望。斯内普不仅折断了它，还仔细地把杖芯抽了出来，就算是奥利凡德本人也不可能修复被破坏到这种程度的魔杖。话说回来，就算它还能用，也没什么差别。他都被绑成这样了，都是求生本能作祟。

斯内普显然注意到了他的小动作，笑得更惬意了。说真的，比起这副小人得志的嘴脸，待会儿即将撕咬他的狼人没准可爱得多。

太阳还在下沉，日光变得越来越斜、越来越暗，斯内普有意打开了西侧的窗户，好让他给自己的人类生涯倒计时。西里斯把被反绑在身后的双手交握以止住颤抖，反复告诉自己他的人类生涯没有什么好留恋的，家人也好，朋友也要，早都是过去时了；他孑然一身，各种意义上都活脱是条丧家之犬，再加上变成狼人，也不过是同从前的人生断得更彻底些。然而那该死的求生本能毫无被说服的意思，他拿自己额前淌下的冷汗也没什么办法。

西里斯吞咽了一下，他当然会后悔的，后悔的含义可不就在于没等拦住自己就干出傻逼事吗？

斯内普开始脱衣服，天哪，他人类生涯的句号可真是个噩梦。不管从哪个角度来说斯内普的卖相都非常糟糕，他身上的伤疤纵横交错，有一道他认得，有的是人类巫师的咒语造成的，还有更多显然是同类造成的。他记得莱姆斯说过，在巫师社会生活过的狼人在狼人群落中极不受欢迎，那段回忆好像都是上辈子的事了。莱姆斯在尖叫棚屋变成狼人前也会脱衣服，因为不同于阿尼马吉，狼化变形会将衣服撕破，他没有那么多衣服可供替换。

斯内普折叠衣服的方式与莱姆斯不太一样，但他选择了一模一样的角落来放置它们，以避免在狼化时不小心殃及。西里斯觉得这大概属于身体记忆，因为斯内普已经说得很清楚为了能深思熟虑地完成那一咬，他喝足了狼毒药剂，不会在此次变形中失去理智。

“直接让你死掉就太便宜你了，我不会冒那个风险的。”说这话时斯内普把杖尖捅在他喉咙上，“我得让你活着，好好感受自己对我做的一切。”

真是老套的斯莱特林风格。

放好衣服的斯内普以一种古怪的姿势蹲踞，熟悉得令西里斯麻木的心脏突然开裂出血：这是狼人们多次变形后无师自通学得的准备姿势，能减少化狼时的痛苦。他身体紧绷，手指死死扣住地面，嘴唇抿成一条直线，预备承受。要西里斯来评价，这架势未免有点夸张，不过他又不知道莱姆斯当初花了多久才能镇静地变形、是比五年更短还是更长。

五年，粗糙算来大概60次，是否足够一个人能充分准备好应对变成野兽的痛苦？等他变成狼人，他又需要多久？

斯内普的笑容随着时间流逝消失了，黑眼睛盯着他，仿佛他也没法忍受在寂静中去到那个时刻，指望西里斯能打开话题说些什么。他实在把这件事搞得太有仪式感了，也许这确实是富有纪念意义的一次，毕竟要被他咬伤的是把他变成狼人的罪魁祸首；可这又不是第一次，他早就在自己手里魔杖的前主人那儿开过荤了。

西里斯还真有些想说的，一些废话，像是对不起、我对不住你、都是我的错，之类。五年级的满月夜，将斯内普诱向尖叫棚屋时西里斯没真的想过自己在做什么，那同他的任何一个恶作剧一样，都是心血来潮。鼻涕精又在到处窥探、想害得我们四个被开除，呸，我非得教训他不可。然后就是课后在走廊的擦肩而过，他故意落在朋友们后边，大声同自己见到的每个人谈论“尖叫棚屋的秘密”，再对上斯内普，往快出炉的骗局里添加最后一点儿含沙射影的激将。没有哪个头脑正常的人会因这语焉不详的炫耀去一探究竟，可一个事事对他们分外留心、又恨极了他们的斯莱特林，就不一定了。西里斯·布莱克是操纵人心的好手，看看被他迷住的那些姑娘和男孩们吧。

恶作剧完毕，他愉快地哼着歌把它忘到了脑后。詹姆没命地冲进地道的时候，西里斯紧随其后没命地跟了进去，就好像他做错了什么一样。但那只是一种本能，当詹姆表现得如此在乎某件事，西里斯的反应只会是管他妈的先跟上去再说，詹姆对他曾也是如此。他念了一个铁甲咒阻拦扑上来的狼人，和詹姆一道把斯内普瘫软的身体拖出去，斯内普身上因奋力抵抗狼爪而皮开肉绽，但真正要命的是左腿：他的裤子被撕掉了一块，小腿鲜血淋漓，少了一块皮肉。

“他……他被咬了。”詹姆低声说，带着前所未有的恐慌，“他被咬了！西里斯，我们怎么办？莱姆斯怎么办？！”

莱姆斯。那一刻西里斯知道他完了。有的巫师会对被咬伤的孩子们加以怜爱，但没有人会对齿染鲜血的狼人报以同情。邓不利多也好，他们也好，花了那么大的力气让莱姆斯拥有接近正常人的生活，一切都毁了。

“你……”斯内普突然抓住他的胳膊，眼中满是惊恐和怨毒，然后眼睛一翻昏了过去。西里斯一下子清醒了。

“我们中的一个人把鼻涕精送到校医院，否则流血就会要了他的命。”西里斯冷静地说，“另一个人把月亮脸赶进林子里，赶在别人赶来处决他之前逃跑。你知道魔法部怎么对付那些伤过人的狼人，这次邓不利多都拦不住他们。”

他们在瞬间就下了决定：绝不丢下他们的狼人朋友，哪怕要躲到天涯海角。西里斯毫无犹豫地同詹姆一块搭上了自己的后半辈子，就好像他还有那个资格。

尝到口中的鲜血，变回人形的莱姆斯立刻吐了，他当场崩溃，赤裸着蜷缩成婴孩的姿势，拒绝移动，乞求别人杀了他。另一下重击：西里斯让他变成了自己一直恐惧的那种怪物。尽管在他们中间，怪物只有一个。

西里斯把斯内普搬到校医院门口时，詹姆撬开棚屋弄来了扫帚，他们几乎是用拖的把莱姆斯带走绑了上去。一开始他们在树冠中飞行、全身被枝丫抽得鲜血淋漓，直到翻过两个山头，才拉直帚柄冲进云里。被饥饿和茫然追上前，有一会儿那种叛逆感还挺不错的。

两天后，三人藏身一间爱尔兰酒馆的地窖时，莱姆斯自离开霍格沃茨第一次开口：“怎么会？为什么？”

怎么会？为什么？

谁还关心这个呢？西里斯看着窗外渐渐红透的天空，接下来会变成紫色，再然后是夜的深蓝；繁星闪烁，月光泄地。若他此刻说出那些话，也只会被当成求饶，当成垂死挣扎，没有任何意义。西里斯最不喜欢干等，既无话可说、无事可做，他宁可要来的早些来。

一阵痛苦的呻吟，西里斯没回头看，他知道另一个人正变化着，人类理智与兽性在那干瘦的躯壳内激烈交锋。他化身黑狗时也需经历类似的过程，考虑到阿尼马吉变形咒并非外界强加，或许不那么痛苦。不知道在喝足了狼毒药剂的情况下，化身为狼的感觉与他变身后有几分相似。

西里斯还有最后一个机会，而他就只是——

他眯起眼睛。

远离太阳的那侧天空已然变暗，一缕白烟悄悄升腾，又像被人掐住一样，不自然地消失了。若不是哪个白痴突发奇想到这荒郊野地里野炊，剩下的可能性很明显。

他僵硬地回头，斯内普的狼化几近完成，身体蜷缩，处在这一阶段的狼人看起来更像一只迷茫的哈士奇。

“很有戏剧性。”西里斯喃喃自语。

他并没有故意在概括自己的人生。


	2. Chapter 2

熟悉的咒语流过身周，西里斯的视野变低、四肢缩短、过多的信息自嗅觉冲进他的大脑。当然这些家伙会用火攻，狼人虽不是变身成真正意义上的狼，却保留着大量狼的本性，包括对火和铁器的恐惧。

这不是巧合，西里斯知道捕狼队一贯如何行动：隐蔽跟踪，在满月刚升起时动手。失智的野兽比善躲藏的人类好对付得多，且变形之初狼人尚处于混乱中，失去了人类的理性，又还未被狼的凶残支配，此时遇火便只会仓皇逃窜、落进设好的陷阱里，“人赃并获”，抵赖不得。斯内普不是粗心之人，多半是这些天在西里斯周围埋伏，光顾着酝酿复仇情绪，忘记了对自身的警戒。

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。要是让捕狼队在这里抓到了斯内普，可真是便宜了他们。故意在满月夜埋伏到人类周围咬人的狼人是公众最痛恨的，拿去邀功再好不过，斯内普被处决时没有任何人会替他说话，这白痴还真是相当擅长把自己搞到这种境地。

也正是因为这个，捕狼队放任斯内普偷袭他，如此便证据确凿。至于他们为了置狼人于死地做出的选择是否会导致另一个狼人的诞生，他们是不会在意的，“附带伤害”而已。再者，没了狼人，捕狼队的存在还有什么意义？

火势从东侧席卷而来的同时，西里斯扑向露出獠牙的斯内普，将对方压倒在地上。狼人甚至都顾不上反击，惊恐地嚎叫着，要挣扎起来朝远离火源的方向逃去；发现自己动弹不了，才章法全无地转头冲着黑狗猛咬。黑狗狠狠地打了他一爪子，用前爪固定住狼人的下颌，在他耳边狂吠。狼人身体一震，狼毒药剂此时终于显出效果，斯内普回来了。

火攻声势吓人，实则并不猛烈：受害者被咬还可说是发现不及时，可要是受害者直接被烧死，捕狼队脱不了干系。尽管如此，西里斯给自己搭的是座木屋，林子里防身、取暖、烹食等无一不需用火，但他住了还没多久，防火咒所及多半是屋里的家什，屋外则主要防兽类和雨雪。此时尽管屋里的火苗已灭，屋檐和柴房却着起来了，想来蔓延到整栋房子也是迟早的事情。

西里斯一点都不喜欢自己要做的事，尤其是在那狼人在惊惧中还瞪视着他、明显想抓住最后一个机会与他同归于尽的时候。斯内普今晚几乎咬了他，不管西里斯怎么看待自己，都不妨碍他认为斯内普是个阴毒小人。更不要说斯内普根本就不是什么无辜的狼人，说出自己对西里斯的计划前，他亲口告诉西里斯自己咬死了一个巫师，天亮时分又回到屋子里，拿走了对方的魔杖。

如果是斯内普的任何其他仇家找上门来，西里斯都不会阻拦。然而捕狼队与斯内普之间并无私怨，他们要消灭的是斯内普的存在本身，因为斯内普是个狼人。这支去年成立的队伍由那些最痛恨狼人的巫师自发组建，于他们而言狼人就只是“狼人”，无论妇孺老幼、性情品格。他们对待狼人的方式和巴蒂·克劳奇对待黑巫师没有区别（据说大力将他们捧为英雄的正是克劳奇），也与食死徒对待麻瓜如出一辙。在他们眼中，莱姆斯与任何一个垃圾都没有区别。西里斯死也不会成为他们新功劳的注脚，如果正是他的死（或变成狼人，没区别）能帮上捕狼队的忙，那他就只好使劲儿活着了。

若是此刻变回人形，斯内普定会趁机咬他，西里斯索性放弃沟通，连咬带拽，把他拖到火势最盛的一侧，再顶翻柜子挡住；要是他过于粗暴、不小心撕掉了狼人几片皮毛，唔，毕竟情况紧急啊。斯内普原本咆哮撕咬着反抗，听见捕狼队的脚步声，总算是安分了。西里斯蹲坐在柜子前，迎向那些不速之客。

“怎么会是条狗？”一闯进门，就有人嚷嚷道。

“不对劲，烟已经进到屋里，就算是条狗也该往外跑。”领头的小矮个倒有点脑子，这下就更麻烦了。

赶在被施咒之前，西里斯一跃而起，他没开咬，而是在那矮子的肩膀上一借力，翻到几人身后，咧着嘴摇起了尾巴。这片刻的混乱迷惑间，狼人一头冲进火中，撞开破损的板壁奔进火势未熄的森林。狼人迎火而上，火焰反而成了追击的阻碍。

“它和狼人是一伙的！”

这次西里斯就不再手下留情了，他骤然进攻，瞬息间便咬断两只手、翻出了窗户。屋外还有埋伏者，但这形态是为对抗狼人塑造，若非击中要害，一般的咒语不能拿他怎样。西里斯夺路狂奔，三两下便进了林子深处，再回头望去，只能见到浓烟自他来时的方向升腾了。

该死，他还挺喜欢他的房子的。

西里斯抖抖毛，疼得嚎叫一声。他也没占到什么便宜，虽说还清醒着，后腿瘸了，肋骨至少断了两根。托老鼻涕精的福他没了魔杖，幸而捕狼队明面上还不是官方组织，否则要是叫一群傲罗封山来个地毯式搜索，他就得吃不了兜着走。

失去魔杖的巫师在野外毫无用处，阿尼马吉形态下，西里斯不仅行动更迅捷、力气更大，伤势愈合也快得多，他便保持着黑狗的样子，找个避风的地方舔着腿伤蜷了一夜，凌晨时分听得人声全无，才打了个盹。那帮家伙也不算全无轻重，离开前到底将山火熄了，只是被惊扰的倒霉鸟兽们过后许久还不得安宁。

待到拂晓，黑狗慢吞吞起身，舔掉爬到毛发间的虫蚁。腿比晚上跛得更厉害了，西里斯暗自咒骂，不过他知道伤好前总有这么一遭，也不太担心。

黑狗找到水源痛痛快快喝了个够，又嗅探了两三个小时，在一个树洞里找到藏身的斯内普，也就是说，呃，一个裸男。斯内普的衣服脱在他屋子里，而他的屋子连同周围的树林现下都烧成了白地。

想到斯内普变形前还特地把衣服叠整齐放到一旁，西里斯简直要大笑起来。

如他所料，斯内普捡回一条命，却全身烧伤。晚间有狼人外皮的保护，他伤得倒不算重，可伤口面积不小，加上刚恢复人形时极度虚弱，这会儿西里斯的狗鼻子已经能嗅到脱水和发热的迹象。此时正值仲秋气温渐降，这里又远离人烟，他什么都不用做，等上几天这个世界就可以跟西弗勒斯·斯内普说再见了。

西里斯故意迈步上前，用鼻子拱对方的脑袋和胳膊，把斯内普弄醒。乍见面前的猛兽，斯内普向后闪躲，无力地试图踢他。西里斯亮出牙齿，斯内普大概是记起那晚的情境，迸出一声尖叫，把腿缩了回去。他一般不享受欺凌无力反抗之人，但捉弄鼻涕精嘛，算得上美好的旧时光。

好在斯内普很快完全恢复了清醒，认出昨晚的黑狗，立刻不再躲了，而是紧握拳头，怒目而视。西里斯于是后退了一点，又不是说他真想和对方的裸体发生什么接触。

“你最好趁现在杀了我。”斯内普嘶声道。

西里斯咆哮了两声，对方不禁颤抖，身体却前倾，肌肉紧绷，倒像是要扑过来。小人归小人，他还不算孬种。

“来啊！”斯内普叫道，满是自我厌恶的疯狂。这也是个受够了活着的人。

西里斯龇牙坏笑，狠狠地往他脸上舔了一口。斯内普整个人跳起来，撞得树都摇晃了几下。

“去你妈的，少给我来这套！”看斯内普气急败坏总是件有意思的事，“要杀就杀！你以为我会向你求饶吗？”

他一口啐向黑狗，西里斯后退半步，让唾沫落在自己脚前。他半蹲着变回人形，将重心放在完好的腿上以免摔倒。见他露出真面目，斯内普脸上的憎恨还真令人印象深刻。

西里斯脱下外套丢向斯内普，后者半个磕巴不打，抓住它一把摔回来。

“怎么，你想光着死？”

“我怎么死，也轮不着你说三道四。”斯内普怨毒地说。

西里斯咂咂嘴，接着脱，边脱边往斯内普身上丢。斯内普怒极，待要暴起，牵扯到伤口身体一晃，又给他用鞋砸得坐了回去。现在他俩几乎一样裸了，除去西里斯还不打算把内裤给对方——虽然那想必会很有趣。

“你想怎样？”斯内普不耐烦地踢开两人之间那堆衣服，现在他有点像在发脾气了，“别给我假惺惺的，你这杀人犯。”

“我怎么记得某人不久前才咬死了一个人，抢了人家的魔杖？”西里斯把手臂抱在胸前，光着还真有点冷。

斯内普正对上他的目光，忽然笑了。

“别忘了，”他一字一句地说，“是你把我害成这样的。我杀的任何人，都有你一份。”

西里斯呼出一口气，他可以在这杀了斯内普，埋尸荒野，谁都不会发现。鼻涕精说他是杀人犯，他倒想亲手杀一个看看。

“你要是学不会为自己的行为负责，我也懒得教你。”他说，“既然这么想死，最好光着到处转转，死得更快。”

不等斯内普回击，西里斯变回黑狗，用三条腿跑远了。


	3. Chapter 3

斯内普运气还不错，这地方尽管荒凉，西里斯沿河往下游走了五英里，便找到一个小村子。等他好歹拉了几个热心村民来，正巧斯内普在河边喝水，连找都省了。斯内普还不算愚蠢透顶，真把对他的仇恨延伸到一堆衣服，西里斯清脆地叫了两声，迎面撞上满脸不可置信的斯内普，蹭了对方一身的毛。

“多亏你的狗，我们才跑这趟。”叫格里的村民朗声说，“可真是条好狗，救了你的命哪！”

哇，斯内普的表情还能更恨他，真了不起。

“不是我的狗。”斯内普从牙缝里说，硬把他的脑袋掰到另一边去。

西里斯张嘴喘着气，快活地摇尾巴，比起那份怨恨，斯内普被迫忍气吞声才真是一出好戏。

这家伙脑子转得倒快，两句话的功夫就编出一个独居怪人的故事，说自己是夜里点火取暖不慎烧了房子。对这个话题，久居山中的村民自是感慨万千，架着他边走边说，也不管对方搭理不搭理。

“这条蠢狗是我在山上捡的，不知道是和什么打了架，伤了腿。”冷不丁，斯内普说，“我看它可怜，给了点肉吃，就赖在我这不走了。它太蠢，我根本不想要，但打都打不走，真是烦人。”

“这狗是一根筋，可这样的狗儿才忠心啊！不然怎么能领着我们跑这么远呢！”一个叫詹姆（西里斯不去想他和自己认识的同名人有几分相像）的说，“我爷爷从前也养过这样的狗，听说……”

斯内普越发显得得意，西里斯一口咬住他的裤腿，村民没防备，让他从肩上滑下来跌在了泥里。黑狗绕着斯内普转了两圈，又把他舔了一通，斯内普忍无可忍地照着他脑袋就是一拳。西里斯闪开，非常非常委屈地呜呜了几声。

“喂，对它好点儿！”詹姆叫道。

“要是它能滚远些，我没准会的。”斯内普咬牙切齿。

福利斯顿村里才十来户人家，民风却不错，不但二话不说给一个外来人腾出了住处，还好吃好喝地招待西里斯。头几天西里斯最大的乐趣就是在斯内普周围转来转去、佯装忠犬，在斯内普开始用各种古怪的东西引他玩飞盘游戏之后这变得没那么有趣了，保持阿尼马吉形态时间越长，他的心智就越像狗。

村民的心肠虽好，也变不出医生，治小病多是用土办法，大病就医来回少说也得一天。不过斯内普的魔药成绩看来也不是蒙来的，尽管此地材料工具均奇缺且没魔杖，还是凑合出了几种伤药，顺便给住家嗓子发炎的老人配了消炎药。考虑到他这些年都没处求医问药，这倒也是正常的。

在村民的劝说下，斯内普阴着一张脸给“他的狗”也配了药，即便没条件下毒，西里斯也毫不怀疑把那个敷到伤口上会痛得惨绝人寰。那天他四处乱窜，抵死不上药，把村里闹了个鸡飞狗跳，最后干脆直接跑到山里去了。这倒也不全是为了躲那些过分热情的手，他还有事要办，斯内普的药正好提供了便利而已。

如他所料，捕狼队并没完全放弃这片地区。他们只要搜查过现场，发现那两根毁掉的魔杖，就会明白他和斯内普都没有魔杖了。这附近除了福利斯顿没有别的落脚点，捕狼队早晚会查到村里，痛恨狼人的家伙中不乏血统论者，他可不想知道如果村民企图阻止他们带走斯内普会发生什么。斯内普在上学时就跟那群食死徒预备成员走得很近，西里斯很怀疑对方在性命攸关的情况下会把几个麻瓜当回事。

西里斯的肋骨还没完全长合，不过腿伤已经不太妨碍行动，作为黑狗制服一两个人没什么问题。麻烦的是他的阿尼马吉形态速度和力量有余，却不适合隐蔽，没法靠得太近；那些人当下又已有所提防，从来不独自行动。足足跟了一星期，西里斯才找到机会。

袭击正在灌木丛里方便的人着实不是什么乐事，可西里斯还有什么选择呢？

拿到那人的魔杖，一切就方便多了。他几经幻影移形，找到一个适合休息的山洞把俘虏丢进去，布置防御所需的咒语，然后龇牙咧嘴地接好再次错位的肋骨。俘虏撞在石头上导致晕厥的那个伤口看起来有点糟糕，好在生命体征似乎没问题，他把对方摆成跪姿，手和脚绑在一起，考虑了一下要不要吊起来，因山洞的高度作罢。

傍晚时分，俘虏醒了，看清他时那股憎恨，倒是和他们正追捕的狼人如出一辙。

“败类！”俘虏恶狠狠地嚷道，挣扎间一头磕上地面，“西里斯·布莱克！”

他很年轻，可能比西里斯还要小上几岁，语音满腔学生式的愤怒和戾气。

“我有几句话想问你。”西里斯把他弄正。

“我什么也不会告诉你！”那学生叫道，“你杀了我吧！”

“我最近有点听腻这句话了。”西里斯掏掏耳朵，“你觉得我要问什么？”

“当然是捕狼队的机密了，你这和狼人为伍的渣滓！”俘虏往前一扑，又把自己一头摔在地上，“……我什么也不会告诉你！”

西里斯忍了忍笑，“我看你毕业也就三个月，真知道什么机密吗？”

俘虏脸贴着地面愣了一下，“你以为我会中计吗？你这败类！”

西里斯把他扶正固定到岩壁上，他不屑对这类人动火，他们性情单纯、头脑愚蠢、感情过剩，只有被人操控的份儿——话说回来，三个条件詹倒也符合两个。

“随便你怎么折磨！我什么都不会告诉你！人渣！傻逼！……”

这孩子看来家教不错，连骂人都不会。他吵得西里斯头都有点痛了，不知怎的，蠢货和聒噪似乎总是捆绑在一起。好不容易那学生兵发泄完第一股火气，气喘吁吁地企图用眼神对他发射死咒，西里斯才得了个空开口。

“你们说狼人是大害，但最近一次狼人咬死人，都是两个月前的事了吧？”

“呸！”西里斯再次及时躲开了一口唾沫，“就在上一个满月，狼人咬死了康沃尔郡的一个六岁孩子，还咬伤了他妈妈！”

“真是悲剧。”西里斯摇摇头，“除了这一起袭击，就没有了吧？”

“一起还不够吗？”俘虏又吵得他脑壳疼，“一个六岁孩子！你这冷血怪物！我们早晚会把你们这些败类和狼人一起杀光！”

“好呀。”西里斯说，纯粹是为了看那孩子愣在当场。

“关于狼人杀人，你们的情报全吗？”他继续问，“我怎么感觉你们知道的还不如我多呢？”

“英国境内没有人比我们了解得更多了，我们每半个月都要集中所有队员进行通报，让每个人都知道狼人又犯了什么恶行。包括可能是狼人所为的失踪。”那孩子哼了一声，过分用力差点没呛着自己，“当然，可能不如你这种人。我知道有的狼人从巫师手中抢夺，咬死人之后毁尸灭迹。但除此之外，没人比我们更清楚狼人是群什么垃圾。”

“狼人咬过你什么人，你这么恨他们？”西里斯多少有点好奇。

“难道我非得等他们咬到我的家人，再去消灭他们吗？你以为每个人都像你一样自私？”俘虏愤怒地说，“他们就是群冷血的野兽，该被消灭，永远从世界上消失！我要伸张正义！”

“你见过狼人吗？”

“我见过的狼人都已经死了！”俘虏残忍得意的笑容甚至比斯内普还碍眼，“你的朋友卢平和斯内普也一样，就算你杀了我，我的同伴也会杀了他们！我不怕死！”

我的朋友，饶了我吧。

西里斯翻翻眼睛，“你叫什么名字？要是想保护家人的话尽管放心，你告不告诉我都一样，我只要把你的尸体往街上一扔，报上马上就会写出你的名字了。”

听到自己可能马上就会死，那孩子甚至连恐惧都没有，满脸都是为信念牺牲的自我陶醉的骄傲和狂怒。现在西里斯真的有点生气了。

与其说是犹豫，不如说那孩子像在为自己的名字羞愧，下一秒西里斯就明白了原因。“芬里尔·马科里奥斯。”

“芬里尔？”他的眉毛不受控制地波动了一下，“你和狼人头子叫一个名字？没少有人拿这个笑话你吧？”

芬里尔脸颊泛上红晕，怒气冲冲地瞪他。

“好吧，芬里尔。”西里斯耸耸肩，非常讨人嫌地叫出那个名字，“你的魔杖我就借走了。努力点，脑子转过来之前别死了，行吗？”

他在洞口弄了个湿柴堆，点上火，让浓烟直冲云间。要不了多久其他捕狼队成员就会发现这个。在马科里奥斯不绝的骂声中，西里斯幻影移形了。独自行动以来，他和人类社会脱节得有点儿久，捡几份报纸看看或许是不错的主意。


	4. Chapter 4

全英国的巫师都知道他的阿尼马吉形态了，没什么可意外的。埋伏着要袭击斯内普的时候捕狼队肯定能看到屋子的主人是谁，那晚他们又在里边见到了一个狼人和一条狗，哪怕是个傻子也能猜出这是怎么回事。至于这中间的自相矛盾之处，他们显然决定少费些脑子，狼人和狼人帮凶就完事了。

哎呀，他是第一次真成了通缉犯，西里斯吹了声口哨。巫师界对未成年巫师的惩罚最多也就是折断魔杖开除出校，但他和詹姆本来就把自己给开除了，再加上斯内普为什么会进去这回事只有一面之词、斯内普怎么出来的却证据确凿，他们虽然带着伤人的狼人逃走，却也是救了一条人命；这件事处理起来尴尬，离校后他和詹姆相当于被执法部门故意遗忘，既不寻找，也不追究。可这下子魔法部却拿到了他的把柄，非法阿尼玛格斯，少说也得到阿兹卡班蹲两年。

没人要故意针对他的话，被通缉还不算什么，眼下伏地魔步步紧逼，魔法部且还分不出多少精力对付一个小小的非法阿尼玛格斯。只是一旦人们把那只黑狗跟他联系在一起，他的阿尼马吉形态就变得比人形还显眼——光是体型就够罕见了，这点实在讨厌。尽管远不如彼得方便，作为一条乞食的流浪狗溜进酒吧餐馆偷听消息，也有人形比不上的优势。

西里斯摸摸自己下巴上棕色的络腮胡，琢磨要不要弄几个固定的伪装相貌，但报纸翻到下一页，他整个人都凝固了。

大脚板、尖头叉子和月亮脸

搭配的照片拍下了詹姆变成牡鹿的全过程，莱姆斯就站在他身边，还上前拍了拍那头鹿的脑袋。

“你们不是吧。”西里斯仰头，只希望现在就有几个傲罗跳出来抓他，“我靠，别，别。”

没有傲罗，也没有捕狼队，这会儿倒是清净得很，眼前的秋日晴空碧蓝如洗。他叹了口气，开始读那篇文章，尽管早就知道它的内容。

作者是丽塔·斯基特，意料之中，她之外也没几个人敢写这种文章了。这女人没别的长处，也不管什么是非黑白，就爱靠跟主流对着干博人眼球。人人都说邓不利多了不起，她便写邓不利多是个品德败坏的老糊涂；人人都喊狼人该杀，她自然就冒出来吹捧狼人的友情，把矛头引向魔法部和捕狼队。亏得她是出了名的没立场，逮谁损谁，反而到现在还没招来杀身之祸。

作者是她，也就意味着文中充斥着无用的煽情、感叹、排比句和形容词。西里斯强忍着不适阅完全篇，撇去废话，情节与他所知相去不远，最大的变化是删除了彼得，改成他们每次都用树枝敲击打人柳的根节让它停止。西里斯知道詹姆和莱姆斯是怎么想的：那晚彼得被麦格教授留了堂，他们仓皇间来不及叫上他，他便成了唯一完成学业的掠夺者成员。彼得已经过了五年正常生活，没必要再把他牵扯进来。

至于莱姆斯成了多愁善感的小乖乖、他和詹姆成了侠骨柔情的大英雄、斯内普成了贼头贼脑的害人精，这都是斯基特的常规操作；“男孩棕色眼睛盈满泪水”云云看得西里斯直乐，不知道詹姆有没有后悔找了这个女人。难得的是，斯基特在把这件事描绘成史诗级兄弟情谊的同时，还能做到没夸招收莱姆斯入校的邓不利多半句，当真是精通话术。

斯内普此时在村里养伤算他（或者斯基特）运气好，否则没准儿斯基特在他的待咬名单上，能有个仅次于西里斯的位置。

“我们都很想念你，大脚板。请你回来吧。”

看到最后一句，西里斯笑不出来了。这句话多半是斯基特的羽毛笔自作主张写出来的，因为这段伟大的友情，肯定得伴随着对暂且离开（文中说是去联络其他狼人）的友人的思念；也很可能是詹姆和莱姆斯为了应景随口添加。

但实际上他很清楚，詹姆和莱姆斯说得出这种话。西里斯是半年前才从他们身边逃走的，他自知没资格再跟那两人（尤其是莱姆斯）称兄道弟，可还没狼心狗肺到把他们丢在重重危险之中。他和詹姆中任一人变形后都有压制单个狼人的能力，可要是他离开了，满月夜詹姆必然自顾不暇。

不但魔法部要对莱姆斯赶尽杀绝，他们此前待过的狼人聚落也是虎视眈眈，格雷伯克甚至提出要让莱姆斯咬伤他俩以换取信任。朝不保夕之中，他们互相掩护，谁也不提旧怨；然而尽管莱姆斯总会选择原谅，遗忘却绝不是他的强项。约两年前他们在苏格兰边境一个由一对狼人夫妻和他们收养的三个狼人小孩、一个人类小孩、一个半巨人小孩组成的古怪家庭落脚，才算是安定下来，从那时起，西里斯犯下的错便横亘在他与好友之间。詹姆和莱姆斯都太好了，不会开口赶他走，西里斯磨蹭了一年多，终于下定决心在满月后的清晨不辞而别。

现在他们居然敢请求他回去。在他们身边，西里斯永远都是个害惨了（有朝一日或者还会害死）全心信任自己的好友的垃圾；他已经唾弃自己千万次了，他们还觉得不够。

西里斯把报纸揉成团投进最近的垃圾桶，旋即又后悔了，他该留着它给鼻涕精看看，而且关于詹姆偷来扫帚教几个孩子飞行的段落写得还算不错。他完全可以大大方方承认自己想念友人，渴望吸取任何有关他们的信息（除了叫他回去的部分），这是他的惩罚，他乐意。

满月前三天，西里斯回到福利斯顿，斯内普已经走了。都不用开口问，大黑狗过去蹭蹭，格里就噼里啪啦讲完了整个故事。捕狼队上周果然来过，从人到狗的下落都细查了一遍。西里斯是早就走了的，他们来之前两天，伤愈的斯内普蹭库姆先生家的货车去了镇上，也没再回来。见人狗并去，村民又什么都不知道，捕狼队没难为他们。西里斯觉得他们可能消除了某几个人的部分记忆，但人平安就算万事大吉。

村民没事，西里斯就该为斯内普伤脑筋了。这人想来不会留在镇里等着被抓，然而此地交通不便、出入车辆很少，捕狼队只要在路上设伏，斯内普乘车出逃肯定一抓一个准。既然他们还没抓到他，斯内普多半不是随居民从道路离开的，大概又进了山中。他现在没魔杖，万事靠手脚，只怕也不能进得太深。因而如果西里斯不能及时找到他，满月夜镇民的安全就要出问题了。

幸好斯泰茨镇也是纯麻瓜的，西里斯的事迹还不至于传到这种地方。黑狗从库姆先生与斯内普分别的地方开始，在镇里边跑边嗅闻，尽管努力表现和善，西里斯还是招来不少尖叫，他大概应该洗个澡再给自己弄个项圈什么的。看起来斯内普用他诊治村民和帮忙干杂活所得的钱买了干粮和帐篷，这么说确实是去了山里。

在镇子与山地之间人家稀疏的边界，西里斯闻到了药粉的气味。

唔，这就有趣了。

幸而这些天山上没下大雨，西里斯花了一整天，总算还是找到了斯内普的帐篷，比他预料中离小镇更远。那东西看起来相当破旧而且下雨的时候肯定会漏，大概正为此它的价格也很便宜。西里斯远远地叫了几声，斯内普从帐篷里探出头，胡子拉碴、形容憔悴，一脸的厌憎倒生龙活虎。这些天鼻涕精多半连火都不敢生，倒霉的家伙。

他临时改了主意，变回人形，找了块石头绑在魔杖上，使劲儿丢了过去。

斯内普往帐篷里一缩，以为那石头是用来砸他的——考虑到他们的过往历史这推测十分合理。等了片刻没动静他小心谨慎地出来，又过了好一会儿才发现石头和魔杖，西里斯等得都不耐烦了。眼见魔杖在斯内普手中冒出火星，他立刻变回犬形，回身便走。

“这他妈什么意思？！”斯内普冲他大喊大叫，也不怕被发现。

西里斯懒得理他，沿林间自定的道路几下纵跃，就把斯内普抛在了视线外。期间两道咒语擦着他打在草石上，他也不去留意。


	5. Chapter 5

斯内普绝对是在故意整他。

若是对方拿到魔杖后直接幻影移形，反正西里斯也跟不上，这个小插曲便就此打住，往后继续西里斯流浪西里斯的、斯内普逃亡斯内普的也就是了。下次见面多半又是斯内普把他捆起来要咬他一口，或者咬别人，到时候再说。

然而斯内普却借着魔法的便利，安心在山上玩起了野营。当然能让食物变美味的巫师属少数且斯内普绝不在其列，但至少他不用再发愁帐篷倒塌、漏雨或者驱寒的火堆熄灭，而且轻易就可从小镇偷到吃的。斯内普对盗窃显然没有任何心理负担，不过逃亡以来西里斯也没好到哪里去，所以他决定不在这个主题上浪费时间，直接趁着对方不在参观了帐篷。没多少阻碍，大部分防护咒，无论是针对人类的还是针对兽类的，对他这样的战斗型阿尼玛格斯作用都有限，斯内普显然也懒得为个破帐篷大动干戈。

帐篷里边满是霉味，而且闻起来像斯内普，这比驱逐咒还管用，西里斯嫌恶地抖了抖耳朵走进去，完全不介意在对方睡袋上留几个泥脚印。鼻涕精看准了只要自己还在这，西里斯担忧镇民的安全，就不敢真的离开。不管他这是为了什么，礼尚往来，西里斯都不会让他过得太舒服。

在加固修复的同时，斯内普肯定还试过扩大帐篷里的空间，但他的无痕伸展咒用得实在不怎么样。这人变形术上的才能不及学习黑魔法一半，西里斯喷了喷鼻子以示轻蔑，叼走了帐篷里的一套衣服，反正它们本来就是它的。现在这些衣服闻起来也像斯内普了，好在他也不必再穿，拿走只是为了毁掉它们而已。

斯内普心心念念要找他报仇，拿到他的东西自然不会轻易丢掉。有很多种办法能通过衣服上残留的头发或皮屑追踪至主人，这还没算上黑魔法，要是斯内普有本事找齐所有的材料（虽然基本上不可能），用这些东西造出西里斯的人偶再把他捏碎都做得到。所以西里斯细细检查了帐篷内外，确保自己除了脚印没留下任何东西。

西里斯考虑了一会儿，直接把衣服丢进了火堆，要是斯内普的除烟咒不够好，唔，这营地被发现了倒霉的也不会是西里斯。可惜斯内普还没弱智到那个地步，衣服已经烧得只剩几粒半熔化的纽扣，空气中一丝烟也没有。

不管怎么说，他此行目的是达到了。西里斯摇摇尾巴，脚步轻快地返回林子——

营地边缘腾起一道火墙。他立即后跳避免前腿和脑袋被烤熟，咆哮了两声。黑狗刚离开那道看不见的线，火墙便消失无踪，仅在地面留下淡淡的焦痕。

妈的，中计了。

西里斯纳闷对方是怎么在他眼皮底下不被发现地搞出这个的，但摸着良心说，他确实也没全心全意在监视斯内普，至少不像对方设计袭击他时那样，他的心思都放在满月上了。这次是他忘了对方不止是个狼人，成为狼人之前斯内普就是个黑魔法狂热爱好者，这还是他看不起对方的主要原因呢。西里斯痛恨黑魔法就像痛恨他的家族，要说尖叫棚屋事件带来的也有好处，那就是他与狼人一起逃亡的事激励了他父母下定决心公开与长子断绝关系。

他有魔杖的时候，解开这道囚牢咒根本不在话下，然而他（抢来的）魔杖已经因为一时的脑子进水到了斯内普手里，被用于布置这个咒语。哦对，斯内普还毁了他十一岁以来一直使用的那根魔杖，这也得记上一笔。

西里斯确定那道火焰形成的是个全封闭正方形囚牢后，便转身回到了帐篷里边。于是斯内普带着必需品回来时，看到的就是睡袋在帐篷前边的火堆里燃烧、一条大狗还在往帐篷里撒尿。

西里斯都不知道人类的脸能扭曲成那样，黑狗以迅雷不及掩耳之势躲过连串恶咒，但不可避免地被逼到了地面上的焦痕边缘，他认真思考了一下被烧死和被斯内普用五个恶咒击中哪个更糟，然后被吊到了半空，尾巴意外越过那道焦痕，被烤得惨叫一声。

“你说我就这样把你丢出去如何？”斯内普咬牙切齿地微笑着，“或者把你往后挪一寸，看看这个咒语需要花多长时间来烤熟一只狗。”

这种事斯内普绝对干得出来，当下没法还嘴，西里斯索性不去搭理他。斯内普冷哼一声，将他头朝下摔到营地里，不等他爬起来，便强制他变回人形，而后召唤出几条蛇，将他以相当屈辱的姿势半趴着固定在地上。

恶，操他妈的蛇。

“你和这些恶心玩意儿真是天造地设。”西里斯厌恶地说，血从摔破的伤口流下来糊住了他的一只眼睛，他用剩下的那只蔑视斯内普。

斯内普看了一眼显然已经救不回来了的睡袋和帐篷里的尿迹，嫌恶之情比起他来毫不逊色。

“我还以为你没下贱到这种地步，布莱克。”

西里斯忍不住大笑，斯内普还以为自己了解他呢，要知道他的小混蛋精神发作起来，连詹姆都逊一筹。

“喜欢吗？”他说，“当你把一条狗困在自己帐篷里，这就是接下来会发生的事。”

斯内普挥动手臂，无形的鞭子抽在他脊背和肋骨上，截断了笑声。这是单纯的泄愤，因为被西里斯出乎预料的犬类行径分散了注意力。到斯内普停止动作、西里斯喘匀了气，他们之间最本质的东西才逐渐回归——那种刻骨的轻蔑和憎恨。斯内普谨慎地放低了魔杖，大概是不能信任自己在这种程度的仇恨下不会直接把西里斯给结果了。

西里斯把已经绷得酸痛的肌肉放松了一点，下巴落在营地的碎石上，反正斯内普也没什么好看的。能做的他都做完了，怎么应付对方打算用来对付他的方案，斯内普想好之前也操心不着。

斯内普转身的时候估计是打算清理的，但他很快就意识到自己绝不愿意睡在西里斯·布莱克撒过尿的地方，清理得再干净也不行，于是直接让帐篷和睡袋原地消失了。西里斯咽下几声笑，说实话这有点突破他的底线，但他之前已经当了好几天的狗，作为狗的时候他会以为很多他作为人时不会干的事情是好主意。

话说回来，作为狗的时候，他也绝不会把一个人类在满月夜引到莱姆斯身边。他和詹姆的阿尼马吉形态是为了制止狼人伤人塑造的，这个目的被编织进那改变他肌肉与骨骼形态的魔法之中，像个写进血脉的契约。阿尼马吉一旦练成，他在兽形下能做的自然远不止此，但有违这一目的的事，作为黑狗他连想都不会去想。

导致斯内普变成狼人的，是纯人类的恶意。就像斯内普喝下狼毒药剂以便精准地在他身上复制那份痛苦一样。

“我本该要你舔干净，但我没有足够的把握能在控制你的同时不把你弄死。”西里斯没看到斯内普做了什么，但他身上滑动的蛇勒紧了。

“我猜你也不用重复你这么执着地让我活下来的原因了。”他咳嗽着说，“说真的，你能有点新意吗，鼻涕精？”

“这次，规则不同。”斯内普口吻阴冷得像蛇的皮肤，“考虑到这个月我没有喝狼毒药剂。”

“所以你的主意是非要我死在狼人牙齿下不可？甚至更无趣了，还不如之前那个。”

“明晚就是满月。”斯内普仿佛根本没意识到他的打断，“满月升起的一刻咒语会全面启动，将营地内外隔绝。那时我会放开你，你可以试着活下去，如果你有那本事的话。”

西里斯吞咽了一下带血腥味的唾沫。他有自信把斯内普赶进森林并全身而退，但从没做过跟一个发狂的狼人单独困在封闭空间里一整夜的准备。无路可退的情况下，他没有把握能既不被咬也不杀死或重伤对方。

“我制服狼人的次数比你想象中多多了。”他说，“你就不担心我把你推进火里烤了？”

“你真觉得我会在乎？”斯内普轻飘飘地问，拆开一袋面包。

“你指责我谋杀你，然后你报复的方式就是让我成功？”

“要是你真有那么自信，就可以省下无谓的挑衅了。”斯内普把面包放在火上烤着，顺便让那些蛇把西里斯拖到近处，“一如既往，你很清楚自己对单打独斗不像吹嘘的那样在行，这点你和波特完全一样。你不知道自己能不能活下来，没关系，试一试就知道了。或者你可以先想一想，自己更喜欢狼人的牙齿还是火——顺带一提，感谢你的魔杖，布莱克。”

“不客气。”西里斯呲牙朝他笑笑，他的胳膊肘毫无疑问已经在地面上磨掉了一层皮。

斯内普把一块烤热的面包丢到他面前，“吃吧，虽然现在不是阿尼马吉形态，我猜你没忘了怎么像狗一样吃东西。”

直冲上面颊的屈辱使西里斯剧烈挣扎了几下，但他很快停止了这种无谓的尝试。十五岁时他会往面包上吐唾沫，但几年间为了生存而生存的经历有效地消磨了他的自杀冲动，他深深地呼吸了几次，尝试用嘴去够那片面包。他确实饿了，他需要保持体力，而且面包味道还不错。

“不错，乖狗狗。”斯内普假惺惺的语调使他不得不暂停咀嚼，以压下呕吐的冲动。

这时一个念头闪过，“这咒语你是给自己准备的，因为你不想冒险伤到那些麻瓜。”

到他咽下一口面包，对方才答话。

“省省吧。”斯内普说，“你以为发现这点就意味着我成了你们所谓的那种善良的人，进而也可能被说服放弃复仇，大可不必费这个心。我只是宁愿用让我落入这种境地的罪魁祸首来开杀戒。”

他迟了一秒才意识到自己说了什么，这没那么好笑，但西里斯笑得气流把半片面包都从他嘴边吹飞了。

“我就知道你说你咬死过人是在吹牛逼。”他气喘吁吁地说，“哎，你那根魔杖到底哪来的？”

斯内普停顿了很久，西里斯都以为他不会回答了。

“追踪到你之后，我知道自己需要魔杖，从坟墓里偷了一根。”

“嘶。”西里斯吸了口气，“你挖了别人的坟？”

“看不出来你还是会在乎死人的类型，难道是因为你即将加入他们吗？”斯内普讽刺道。

“我连活人都不在乎，你说呢？”西里斯嗤鼻，又说：“那狼毒药剂呢？别告诉我坟里还埋这个。”

他为这个问题又挨了一鞭子，但斯内普随即把他变成了跪姿，没舒服到哪里去，比半边脸贴地还是强多了。

“你的话总是这么多吗？”斯内普冷冰冰地说，“还是只是在临死前？”

西里斯饶有兴趣地打量着他，那种破罐破摔的从容在这个问题前如此明显地动摇了，也就是说——

“是莉莉·伊万斯，对吧？”他说，“你和她还保持着联系，这就说得通了，我记得她的魔药学是数一数二的。”

他说准了，斯内普的脸难看地抽搐了一下。其实这并不难猜，老鼻涕精的人缘差得可怜。他们从来不明白为什么伊万斯甘愿跟斯内普保持友谊，甚至在对方被驱逐出校后冒险为他提供药剂，别的不说，目标是成为食死徒的人和麻瓜出身者做朋友本身就是天大的笑话。

“我们没有‘保持联系’。”斯内普说，“两个月前她找到了我，给了我药剂。”

“但没给你魔杖？”

“我劝她不要那样做。奥利凡德严格记录魔杖销售情况，她的魔杖并没有损坏，购买魔杖会招来怀疑。”

他的话里带着一种古怪的急切，就好像担心自己会在这荒郊野外坏了伊万斯的名声。西里斯恍然大悟。

“你喜欢她。”

话音刚落，他就被倒吊了起来，那些蛇消失了。

“你的话太多了。”斯内普的魔杖戳在他两眼之间，要是他注意去看就会变成对眼，所以西里斯选择了倒着看斯内普的脸。

“那有什么的？”他继续道，“老实承认好了，你又不是世上第一个想跟好朋友上床的——”

“钻心剜骨！”

大概是为了避免把山下的人招来，疼痛没有持续多久，不知道是不是西里斯的错觉，似乎也没有应当的那么剧烈。

“莉莉是我的朋友。没有任何一个人，能活着说完你刚才要用来形容她的话。”斯内普一字一顿地说，“明晚之前，我不需要更多杀死你的理由了。既然你不能学会闭嘴，那就由我来。”

说完他念了个咒语把西里斯的舌头和上颚捆在一起，又回到火边烤他的面包，没有把西里斯放下来的意思，也没有任何迹象能说明斯内普打算让这持续多久。西里斯头部难受的充血感越来越明显了，除此之外，说实在的，他不在乎。


	6. Chapter 6

天黑透之后不久，迷迷糊糊打着盹的西里斯头朝下摔在了地上，锁舌咒所限只能发出一点含糊不清的呻吟。他晕头转向地坐起来，感觉此前全身被迫集中到脑袋的血液正飞快地流回四肢，头上已经结痂变干的伤口则又破了，血热辣辣地渗出来。他用袖子擦去堆在眉毛和发际线之间的血块，看向斯内普，没在对方脸上找到自己被放下来的原因。

西里斯懒得理他，四下一看，找到了吃剩的半块面包，捡起来掸掸上边的尘土，塞进嘴里。这两天他都没吃什么东西，饿得快连耻辱都感觉不到了，而且比起接下来的事，这种无谓的自尊实在没太大讲究的必要。被黏在上颚的舌头对吞咽造成了一点阻碍，但西里斯设法做到了不被噎死。斯内普一直用魔杖指着他，倒也没干什么别的。

过了一阵，斯内普把锁舌咒给解开了，西里斯朝对方扬起眉毛，接住另一片面包。

“这算是临死前的最后一顿吗？”

“你就这么理解吧。”斯内普冷冰冰地说，瞪着他的样子足以让西里斯相信面包下了毒。

西里斯耸耸肩，把面包吃了。且不说斯内普有没有条件携带致死的毒药，他反正是肯定会最后一顿能吃多少吃多少那类人，下毒就下毒吧。而且要说斯内普会放弃自己的狼人计划，他还真不怎么相信。

“有水吗？”西里斯舔掉手指上的残渣问，这点面包哪够他吃饱的，“还有我想再来点。”

斯内普眼睛睁大了，仿佛无法相信对方居然这么无耻，手指抓得魔杖都冒火星子了。他很快恢复常态，黑眼睛里现出恶毒的光。

“四肢着地，像狗一样求我。”他慢慢地说，“如果你学得够像，布莱克，我可以考虑再喂你一点儿。别想着耍什么花招，我不介意在把你再次吊起来之前打断你几根骨头。”

血撞脑门的生理反应免不了，但西里斯这次有所准备，很快稳住了自己。

“那你看好了。”他说。

西里斯从坐姿变为双膝跪地的时候斯内普愣住了，身体挺直了一点，见对方手掌撑到地上，立刻用一瓶水砸得西里斯直接仰面翻倒。那玩意儿咕噜噜地滚到咒语边缘，被一块冒出地面的石头阻拦了一下，再远一点儿它跟他俩的缘分就都尽了。西里斯泪眼盈盈地捂住酸胀的鼻子，一手捡起水瓶，拧开喝掉三分之一。幸而鼻梁没断，那是他最不想处理的非致命伤。

“不知廉耻。”斯内普骂道，听起来快气炸了。西里斯实在不明白他有什么可气的，除非是气自己轻易放弃了一个凌辱西里斯的机会——这倒是真的很奇怪。

“我在确保自己能活过明晚。”西里斯回答，“死人要廉耻做什么？”

“你的格兰芬多勇气呢？”斯内普狂怒地质问，“贪生怕死的胆小鬼，这就是你们所谓埋藏在心底的勇敢吗？”

“喔，我的可能不小心埋太深了。”西里斯回答。

斯内普噎了一下，接着西里斯视线一晃，又被吊了起来。一根魔杖直逼他咽喉，老一套了。

“你以为这样我就会放过你吗？”斯内普恶狠狠地问，“摇尾乞怜，我就会让你走？甚至放弃我的复仇，变成你们所谓的好人？”

“你会吗？”西里斯反问。

“绝不！”斯内普咆哮，“我永远不会放过你，西里斯·布莱克，你以为你能被原谅？是你把我害成这样，毁了我的人生！如果不是你……”

西里斯等着对方描绘那些自己本可拥有的未来图景，比如成为伏地魔最器重的手下，或者加入某个体面高薪的职业，甚至与莉莉·伊万斯结婚。但斯内普在这个地方打住了，重重地呼吸着，给西里斯一种印象——他也不相信自己如果没变成狼人就能有什么光明的未来。但无论他本可能拥有的是多么糟糕的未来，都肯定比现在强。

“那我看不出你有什么可困扰的。”西里斯说，“如果我根本不想活下去，死对我完全是种解脱，那你杀掉我有什么快感呢？”

“你根本不在乎，不是吗？”斯内普阴森森地问，杖尖刺得西里斯咳嗽了两声，“我就知道……你巴不得我变成这样，那就是你的目的。不，你大概只会对我没死感到失望。你和波特当时就该让卢平杀了我的……如果你不小心又让我活下来了，布莱克，我会去杀了他，然后是波特，佩迪鲁，你关心的人我一个都不会放过。”

斯内普收回魔杖，他对自己话语取得的效果感到满意：被倒吊的男人怒吼着挣扎起来。西里斯很快停止了徒劳的反抗，那些都是将来的事，而且肯定是他死后的事，犯不上现在就操心。

“所以我有更多理由努力活着，不是吗？”西里斯气喘吁吁地反问，“杀掉我好了，那很简单，你现在就可以做，用不着等到什么月圆之夜。既然你要把这件事弄复杂，要给我机会——就别怪我抓住它。斯内普，你能杀死我的原因只能是我无法阻止你，而不会是我束手待毙。如果我死了一切就能从头来过，我或许会的，但你我都知道那只能是幻想。我不会让你杀了我，就跟你变不回正常人一样肯定。”

他还以为斯内普会再揍他，但斯内普反而笑了起来，尽管是毫无欢乐的、苍凉的笑。西里斯不禁想，没准斯内普对自己明晚能成功复仇和能被他杀死的期待同样多，甚至斯莱特林更希望二者同时发生。作为狼人活着太难也太痛苦，斯内普生活中唯一的亮色也许就是与伊万斯联系，但他相当怀疑在杀害仇敌之后，那两人还能一如既往。伊万斯像是会反对同态复仇的人，而斯内普看来也不会愿意她跟一个身负血债的狼人扯上任何关系。

“你是得努力些。”斯内普说，眼中现出奇特的狂热，比他第一次制住西里斯时更甚，“我可不希望明晚结束得太容易。”

“我就不同了。”西里斯回答，“我不认为一切会在明晚结束。”

斯内普盯住他，“明天黄昏咒语会被完全封闭，日出前谁也别想离开划定的范围。一个狼人和一条狗，要么你杀死我，要么我杀死你，没有第三条路。”

“至少我们肯定有机会同归于尽嘛。”西里斯轻松地说。

“这就是你所谓的不会结束？”

“不，只是讽刺你思虑不周。”西里斯说，“我的打算是在不被你咬的前提下，阻止你把自己弄死。”

“你凭什么以为自己能做到？”

“一如既往，努力呗。”

斯内普阴着脸，又将他摔了下来。西里斯晃晃脑袋，自作主张地从袋子里拿了块面包，斯内普飞快地用隐形的鞭子抽打了他的手臂，见他没有其他打算，就随他去了。

嚼着食物，对着火堆，有那么一会儿，他们倒真像两个倒霉催的旅伴，在荒山野岭中互相依靠。但西里斯也很明白，这个时刻能够成立，是因为斯内普作定了生死相搏的打算。在抓到西里斯之前，斯内普的人生规划就只到要西里斯付出代价为止，所以对斯内普而言无论明晚如何结束，都是他的终点。人之将死，心态大概总会平和些。

“为什么救我？”斯内普到底还是问了这个问题，老套之所以老套，大概正是因为如此才合理。

“我不喜欢捕狼队。”

“他们伤害过卢平？”

“他们是试过，但不全是因为那个。”西里斯回答，“他们以为自己比某类人高贵，有资格决定他们的命运，我只是对这种事感到恶心罢了。”

这正是西里斯厌恶自己家人、斯内普和他的小团体以及伏地魔种种主张的地方，巫师高于麻瓜，混血高于麻瓜出身者，纯血统高于麻瓜出身者，秉持高贵理念的巫师高于血统背叛者，没有什么比这种比较更令人厌烦了。

“你跟他们又有什么区别？”斯内普冷笑，“你决定我活该被狼人咬的时候难道不是觉得自己比我高尚、有资格对我施加惩罚？”

“我那样做是因为你想陷害我的朋友。”西里斯迎着对方的目光说，“纯粹是私人恩怨，没什么高贵不高贵的。我讨厌你，想教训你一顿，不需要为这件事扯任何遮羞布。”

“这么说让你又从别处找到优越感了？”斯内普说，“你个杀人犯，布莱克，什么都改变不了这点。这不就是你从他们身边逃走的原因吗？你知道自己是什么东西，他们也知道。”

西里斯呼吸困难了片刻——连斯内普都不觉得是詹姆和莱姆斯赶走了他，无论他对他们作何评价，斯内普不认为他俩会放弃西里斯。他一眼就看出是西里斯逃走了，无法忍受自己在朋友身边存在。

“我会的。”西里斯说，“付出代价，像你希望的那样，就在你面前，确保你看到了。在时机合适的时候。”

“明晚就是个合适的时机。”

“不。”西里斯试着用手指理顺缠结的头发，伤口刺痛着抗议，“你本不该这样活着，是我毁了你的人生，我要先挽回我的错误。等我做到了我应做的，我会付出应得的代价。”

“我不需要你的拯救！”斯内普咆哮，“你想拯救我，你以为……你这假仁假义、故作姿态的懦夫！”

“这不是为了你。”

“当然，是为了你能心安理得地回到朋友们身边，假装一切都好，没人受到伤害。”斯内普啐了一口，“只要我还活着，我就永远不会原谅你。我余生的每一秒都会唾弃你，憎恨你，让你品尝我的痛苦。想得到宽恕，你做梦！”

西里斯心不在焉地哼哼，望着跃动的火光。明晚，他首先必须积攒起足够熬过明晚的力量，然后才能处理别的。别去想莱姆斯和罗兰夫妇、艾什莉、丹尼尔、麦克明晚也要遭受化狼的折磨，别去想詹姆和古里曼明晚要确保六个狼人不会挣脱束缚，别去想他们也是捕狼队的目标，别去想他们后天清晨都会精疲力竭，别去想那次采访后他们一定会招来更多注意，别去想是他连累了他们。一次一件事，他抛下了他们，他在这里，现在斯内普才是他的任务。

“你在担心波特和卢平。”斯内普换上悠闲自在的口气，享受抬起脚踩实西里斯的不安，“你在这里陪着我的时候，他们那边会发生什么呢？也许明晚世界上就会再多一个狼人，或者，你会少一个朋友。”

“我试着不去担心，因为我选择了你。”西里斯朝他展示自己的牙齿，“上一次有人选择你而不是比你好得多的人是什么时候，嗯？我不是第一个吧？别太感激了，鼻涕精。”

他这次招来了一顿鞭打，西里斯用胳膊抱住头，不吭声地等对方发泄完怒气。斯内普这么说，看来的确还没读过那篇该死的报道。这斯莱特林知道许多能使人痛不欲生的咒语，他和詹姆就尝过其中不少，对斯内普再怎么鄙视，那人的能力他们还是清楚的。要不是这回事，斯内普现在多半已经是伏地魔麾下冉冉升起的新星——话说回来，当下这条路也没断了。伏地魔一直和包括芬里尔·格雷伯克在内的一些最邪恶的狼人保持联系，为他们提供庇护，用他们来威胁反对者。只要斯内普甘心接受自己的身份，他仍旧能为心目中的主子出力，借伏地魔的威势复仇，肯定也容易得多。

斯内普把他们困在咒语里的时候，明显没考虑好一个关键问题——上厕所。用清理咒是方便，但斯内普看来还保留了些自尊自重。最后他想到的办法是先在火圈留下可开启的一段，自己出去的时候把西里斯捆得严严实实，西里斯要出去的时候只能拴着链子。这实在有些滑稽，若非斯内普威胁要阉了他，他还真不介意就地解决，只为了气死对方。

当晚西里斯就这么捆着手脚睡了，斯内普给自己变出枕头和毯子，让他穿着一身到处撕破的衣服躺在山风里。斯内普睡得怎样不得而知，反正西里斯枕着冰凉的石头，天快亮才勉强迷糊了会儿，醒时全身上下哪哪都疼得要命，而且快冻麻了。他转转还能活动的脖子，眯起眼睛看看天空，大声把斯内普叫醒。

“我发誓我要——”

西里斯没空理他的起床气，“我觉得是伊万斯给你写信了！”

话音未落，咒语便在他左边起效了。猫头鹰显然受过良好训练，在咒语边缘急急刹住，躲开了腾起的火墙，冲他们尖声鸣叫，听起来很像破口大骂。詹姆他们离最近的猫头鹰邮局也有几十英里，既没那个闲钱，也不会在月圆前夕干这种闲事。

斯内普手忙脚乱地给开启咒语让猫头鹰飞进来，但他手头连能作为答谢的一个纳特也没有，被气恼的猫头鹰教训了一顿。那人罔顾爪子印和啄痕急切地打开信件，发抖的手几乎把羊皮纸撕成两半，这不关西里斯的事，他继续闭目养神。可没一会儿，西里斯却听到信纸被丢进火里的声音，他睁开双眼，正见到羊皮纸上冒出火苗，蜷曲着化为灰烬。斯内普重新坐了下来，西里斯不确定他到底读了没有。

“她不明白……她不该再联系我了。”斯内普咕哝，调整火焰的强度，注视着那封信消失无踪。

西里斯没答话。


	7. Chapter 7

太阳没升起多高便又西沉，这阵子白昼越发短得可怜了。黄昏时分，斯内普熄灭篝火，和西里斯分吃了剩下的食物和水，谁也没说一句话。斯内普念了段咒语，那个正方形隐隐地显现了几秒，紧接着，狼人把魔杖扔到范围之外，胳膊大幅度甩动，倒像是卸下什么重担。

这次变形前斯内普没脱衣服，只是做出了那个蹲踞的姿势，西里斯想他大概真的没有打算活着离开。从斯内普烧掉伊万斯的信后，这种感觉就愈发强烈了。

“还不变形吗，布莱克？”斯内普轻声说，“别让我太无聊。”

一部分的西里斯其实有些期待，与另一个狼人搏斗也好，关于你死我活那部分也好。

“如你所愿，斯内普。”西里斯说着，蹲伏身体。

若有观众，这大概是个精彩的夜晚，可惜在深秋的山林里，连野兽都难觅踪迹。莱姆斯曾说过，化狼后的记忆几乎都只是些模糊的片段，且以痛苦和浓郁的气味为主，有朋友们陪伴后才好些，偶尔能回想起远处的灯火掠过。斯内普变形后大概也是一样，且要是西里斯稍有疏忽，他就能亲身体会这滋味了。

简而言之，这漫长的一夜令他筋疲力尽，两头野兽以利爪交锋，狼人的目标是黑狗的血肉，而黑狗的则是迫使狼人回到火圈正中央。到最后西里斯已感觉不到皮肉撕裂的疼痛，只剩下避开尖牙——靠向火焰的反应，腾起的火墙可以是致命的，但也能使狼人畏缩。

某一时刻他无力的身体终于被狼人撞得太远，西里斯紧闭双眼，等待终结。他越过那条隐形的线，鼻腔中充斥着自己毛发烧焦的气味，然后他睁开眼。

天亮了。

在他眼前，狼人的吻部变短，绒毛褪去，尾巴飞快地消失。西弗勒斯·斯内普瘫倒在地，姿势几乎跟黑狗一模一样，他挣扎着半撑起身体，抓起碎石掷向黑狗，失望、愤恨、狂怒。

“你到底想要什么？”那狼人冲他尖叫，“你到底想要什么？！”

黑狗慢慢舔着自己够得到的伤处，不予理睬。

过了约一小时，斯内普爬了起来，抱着赤裸的身体在寒风中发抖，收集起还算完整的布片。他勉力遮挡身体，警戒提防地侧对黑狗，去找自己昨天扔下的魔杖，脚步虚浮踉跄。大脚板没有干涉对方的行动，斯内普拾起魔杖，补好被撕成碎片的衣服，简单地处理伤处、恢复体力，深一脚浅一脚地走向它。

“看来你是想这么死了。”男人背着光，影子投在大黑狗身上，“很适合你，布莱克。没人多少人会对山上有条死掉的狗感到诧异。”

大狗静静地看着，过了一会，伸脖子嗅嗅他身上的气味。斯内普立刻往后跳了好几步，但这次同样没有任何攻击。西里斯变回人形，蹲坐着，眼见刚才动摇了些许的仇恨再度熊熊燃烧。

“关于今天的午饭怎么解决，你有打算吗？”西里斯问，斯内普一怔，不必回复他也知道答案是没有，“山下镇子里有个教堂，圣玛丽教堂，那里每天为贫困者和旅人供应免费三餐，我去过两次，味道还不错。”

斯内普冷笑，“听起来很适合作为复仇之后的庆祝。”

“别装腔作势了，斯内普。”西里斯疲倦地说，“你不知道该怎么杀人，所以你总是把它留到晚上，你神志不清的时候。现在你已经看到了第二天的太阳，难道还打算动手吗？”

斯内普的回答化为一条深绿的蛇，它缠住西里斯的四肢，使他脸朝下摔在地上。斯内普走近，踢了他的肩膀一∠。

“还那么确定吗，布莱克？”他轻柔而恶毒地说，“我随时都可以积蓄起足以杀了你的仇恨。”

但不知怎的我还活着，西里斯想。不过他暂时不想改变这一状态，也就没反驳。

“既然不用再满世界找我，不妨想想在我得到应有的下场后要怎么办。”他提议道，“我是你的了，可以慢慢想，有了答案再杀我不迟。”

斯内普的表情动摇了一下，他挣扎着，试图恢复昨晚的决心。西里斯摇身一变又成了大黑狗，那条蛇立刻将他的骨头勒得咯咯作响。等待了好一阵，斯内普手腕做出施咒的动作，有什么在大脚板颈上收紧——一个皮项圈。紧接着是绳索，连到斯内普没拿魔杖的那只手里，男人这才撤走那条见鬼的蛇。

“既然你那么喜欢做狗，就做下去好了。”斯内普说着又踢了他一记，“去，去。”

大脚板呲起牙齿，男人下意识地后退了点，它毛茸茸的大尾巴摇了摇，一瘸一拐地领着临时主人下山。

尽管斯内普把自己伪装成了一个金发短鼻子男人，牵着这样一条大狗的陌生人在山间小镇总是相当惹眼的，吃完这餐他们就得赶紧撤退。看不出斯内普脸皮倒薄，对着丰盛的免费午餐硬是不好意思伸手，抓了些面包和水果就溜出了教堂，这里边自然没有西里斯的份。但西里斯有自己的办法，大黑狗在牵绳允许的范围内朝每个路人谄媚，总能讨到点零碎。没多久还有人专门去拿了两根香肠给它，大脚板快活地嗷呜着，往对方手心里蹭，斯内普冷眼旁观，并不阻拦。

但难以避免地，西里斯身上的伤痕引起了其他人注意。斯内普治了自己的伤，对大黑狗可没有这般好心，它现在看上去十足像被什么猛兽收拾过一顿（这算事实），或者被谁用带刺的工具打了。一个表情严肃的中年女人来与斯内普交涉时，西里斯就在一边偷笑，于是斯内普拖起绳子就走，勒得他只喘得出半口气。西里斯报复性地向前猛冲，几乎让斯内普跌一跟头。

“我随时可以把项圈收紧一半。”斯内普警告道。

大脚板往他手上舔了一口，他一巴掌打在黑狗脑袋上。

这时，黑狗不易察觉地绷紧了肌肉，耳朵支棱起来。斯内普第一反应是防备撕咬，但对方并没有咬他的意思，黑狗的脑袋往他手心里顶，咬住绳子轻轻拉扯。斯内普顺示意一看，几名行人不紧不慢地走着，并无异常。只是有个两手插兜溜达街角的男人姿态有点像准备以魔杖出击，但那人一晃而过，看不真切。

不论如何，此地不宜久留是很明显的了。大脚板跳起来就跑，斯内普不情愿地被拖走，假装是狗狗失控。跑出半英里，西里斯在无人处稍作停顿，抬头嗅嗅，对方果然跟了来。那人同样伪装了相貌，但气味依稀是上个满月夜出现在他屋子里的捕狼队成员之一，万幸他们天亮前没找到斯内普的藏身之处。

“附近至少有三名巫师，肯定都是他们的人。”斯内普低声说，“这里还没被反幻影移形咒覆盖。”

西里斯自觉地靠向对方的膝盖，斯内普停顿了一下，手指勾住皮项圈。下一秒，西里斯立刻决定自己再也不想作为大脚板随从显形。

他一边舔自己被幻影移形通道挤歪掉的牙齿，一边打量他们的新地盘。这是栋建了大半的房子，已经封顶，内部完全没装修，肯定荒弃很久了，只有上次在此寄住的流浪汉留下的陈旧排泄物气味，附近也没多少人烟，倒有几幢类似的房子。天知道斯内普怎么找到的这个地方，尽管冬天还是有冻死的风险，总比露宿荒野强得多。

“他们短时间内跟不上来。”斯内普没话找话地说，谁都知道跟踪幻影移形的人是不可能的。

大脚板低下头，喷了喷鼻息，在厚厚的尘土里激起小漩涡，然后打了个喷嚏。

“我知道十几个这样的地方，这处在威廉堡附近的郊区，好像是一个没开发成功的度假区。”斯内普边走边说，他来到房子里相对最避风的房间，着手清洁。这里比其他地方都要干净，看来他的确不是初次到访。

大脚板拱着身子在墙上蹭了一阵，弄掉还嵌在背上伤口里的小石子，然后歪着脑袋伸长舌头费劲地去舔。他讨厌尘土和血的味道，但没什么好选择。

“别指望我给你治。”斯内普冷冷地说，西里斯才注意到他在看。

他抖抖毛表示不屑，继续那项浩大的工程，后背，然后蜷起身体舔胸腹部的抓伤。全身肌肉都在力竭地打颤，等处理完西里斯非得马上好好睡一觉。

斯内普借着打扫卫生把他赶来赶去，纯粹是折腾狗而已，这地板已经让他清洁得快能盛饭了（考虑到斯内普大概真会这么给他吃的，这点比较有利）。西里斯索性到房间外边继续，男人又坐立不安地在里边转了几圈，又开始跟墙面过不去。一根钢筋吱吱呀呀地弯了出来，泥灰簌簌掉落，这下刚才算白忙活了。斯内普又加固了那部分墙面，让那根钢筋形成一个铁环。

行吧，西里斯这下知道它是干嘛的了。

“我去找必需品。”斯内普说，大脚板被拴在铁环上，自顾自地卧下。

这东西设计得实在缺德，绳子留得过短，他贴墙趴着都觉得勒脖子。

“如果我回来前你敢在这里大小便，我就把你的洞全部封上。”黑发男人又下流无耻地威胁道，满意地看出西里斯毛炸了一下。

【好啊，我保证当着你面这么干，没准就弄你脸上。】

斯内普听不懂狗语，他幻影移形了。


	8. Chapter 8

斯内普出去了三趟，分批搬回食物、药品以及复制来的衣服和毯子。每次他回到房间时，大黑狗都是以一种一看就不舒服的姿势伸着脖子趴在墙边睡觉，这景象令他愈发感到肢体无力和未愈伤口刺痛。布莱克要坐享其成，最好学着好好求他。

最后一趟回来时天快黑了，那点阳光在空气中积蓄的稀薄暖意飞快散去，斯内普终于能歇口气，在角落里用最厚的两条毯子裹住自己，拆开一包压缩饼干。布莱克对他弄出的声响没多少反应，抬头嗅了嗅，脑袋落回前腿上，被绳子一扯，呜呜了两声，又转头去咬绳子。斯内普冷哼，他可没蠢到用一根狗牙能扯断的绳子拴狗。

大黑狗嚼了一阵，没精打采地趴下了，回到那个不舒服的睡姿。斯内普慢慢吃掉自己的的晚餐，要是布莱克打算以这副样子博取同情，就耗着吧。他点亮魔杖，开始给那些比较严重的伤口上药，很希望能搞到一两瓶白鲜，这样的伤口只需要几滴就能愈合如初。麻瓜的药物实在太慢了。

房间里弥漫着医用酒精的味道，大狗又哼唧了几声，用爪子捂住鼻子。几分钟后它起身站了一会，歪歪倒倒地活动了一下被勒久了的脖子，趴回原处，舌头有一下没一下地舔左侧前爪的伤口。斯内普皱起眉头，似乎有什么不对，大黑狗早上精疲力竭的时候也不像现在这么萎靡，而且它的眼睛有点红。

他在天花板上造出几个光球，拿起一袋狗粮拆开，走过去将它倒在大黑狗面前，又把绳子加长了几寸以便对方能伸头吃食。既是施舍，也是羞辱，斯内普倒想看看布莱克在当狗上能坚持到哪步。但它看上去对狗粮没什么意见，慢吞吞地吃了起来，不过一两口又躺下了。

近看只见黑狗呼吸急促，鼻子干燥，斯内普不禁朝对方的脖子伸出手。不料还未碰到黑色毛发，大狗突然暴起，斯内普及时后撤，跌坐在地，但手背还是被犬齿划破。大黑狗被绳子勒得哀号一声，不再进攻，呲牙低吼恐吓。

斯内普将它吊上半空，又气又后怕，鲜血已经热辣辣地顺着他被划破的手淌了下来。

“我就知道是这样。”他喘气道，“你这卑鄙的……”

黑狗喘不上气，爪子在空气中慌乱地划动，表现与布莱克上次被他倒吊时截然不同。斯内普甩甩手上的血，固定对方的四条腿，再次伸出手，摸过黑狗的脖子和腹部，感受到对方的挣扎——以及灼灼的热度。他不能肯定犬类的正常体温是多少，但综合来看，斯内普认为布莱克病了。

妈的。

他又把绳子加长了点，放下大黑狗，往它头上倒了点水。大狗迷迷糊糊地用舌头追逐淌落的水珠，虚弱而急切，这令他的胃极不舒服地绞成了一团。布莱克是罪有应得，但他并没有虐待动物的爱好——他喜欢动物。斯内普小时候曾经在屋后偷偷喂养过一只毛发缠结的癞皮狗，省下为数不多的肉食和牛奶带给它，后来它被一辆横冲直撞的车给碾死了。

“不想死就变回人形。”他命令道，布莱克稍稍爬起来了一点，脑袋迷茫地转了转。就他现在这个状态，变回人形也讨不到什么好处。

斯内普提醒自己这是布莱克，害得他生不如死的人，然后大踏步回到原本待着的角落，裹紧毯子，熄灭荧光，命令自己睡觉。

然而自那夜后，入睡对他一直都很困难，更别说现在黑暗中还蛰伏着另一个呼哧喘气的生物，不时发出轻轻的哀号声。他可以给大黑狗念个无声无息，但斯内普也不喜欢一无所知地醒来，发现大狗已经死僵了，跟条死狗共处一夜太恶心了。

几小时后斯内普放弃了，重新点亮天花板的光球，变出一个碗，往里边加了些水。他让那只碗悬浮到布莱克头边落下，躲开一次袭击，看这形势，生病的大黑狗对靠近的一切都恐惧且暴怒。泼到鼻子上的水令它清醒了点，碗刚着地，大狗便迫不及待地舔了起来，只是身体没力气，断断续续花了好一阵才喝光那点水。

斯内普又向碗里添加狗粮，布莱克兴趣缺缺，没吃两口。他自觉仁至义尽，便又熄了灯，还是睡不着，毯子远不够保暖的，再加上大狗后来还腹泻了几次，逼得他只能清理。硬耗到天明，堆加的疲惫总算赢了这场仗，斯内普快中午时头昏脑涨地醒来，浑身都疼，尽管毯子上有保暖咒，还是感觉手脚快冻硬了。

黑狗也已经半爬起来，缓慢地咀嚼他昨晚留的狗粮，还是蔫蔫的，听到斯内普对它说话也没什么反应。他冷眼瞟对方厚实的毛皮，不知它在严冬中是否足以御寒。

斯内普吃了些面包夹火腿，把剩下的火腿片扔进大黑狗碗里，它吓了一跳，用鼻子和舌头分别碰了碰，最终决定吃掉。早饭后大黑狗又开始逐一舔身上的伤口，不知是出于本能，还是知道它们是自己发热的主因。

他带了两床羽绒被和更多食物回来，把毯子丢给布莱克，如果他要看着布莱克死掉，肯定也不是冻死。斯内普再次调整绳子的长度，不足以让布莱克够到他，但大黑狗可以走到门外一点的位置。他受够了清理排泄物，而且显然你没法威胁一条神志不清的病狗。

斯内普还是没花多少时间在屋子里，他进一步加强了周围防敌的咒语，这天一人一狗过得基本相安无事。第三天他决定冒一点险，到有巫师出没的地方打探情况，哪怕偷点报纸杂志都好。为了跟踪布莱克，他有快两个月没阅读什么东西了，除非算上包装袋和莉莉的信——斯内普拒绝去想后者。他六岁以后这种情况就几乎没发生过，连此前流浪途中他也总能设法找到被丢弃的旧书，再不吸收点东西，他的脑子就要尖叫了。

离开废楼时斯内普忽然想到，如果自己这次冒险情况不幸，被独自拴在里边的布莱克恐怕会活活饿死。这也在他为布莱克设计过的下场清单上，但的确——不算他偏爱的类型，而且他差不多已经打算要给布莱克一个痛快了。布莱克在忏悔，不管那人嘴上怎么说或者怎么做，他后悔了，并试图补救。其中有多少是为了斯内普的人生很难说，他不值得哪怕半分的原谅，但斯内普可以施予一点仁慈，就算是看在自己不可能对其他人这么做份上。布莱克建议他思考未来，但狼人没有未来，他能祈求的最好的命运是速死，最坏的是操纵。

想到这里，斯内普胸口因大黑狗略微软化的部分又刚硬起来，那凶手既选择要惺惺作态，便自己承担后果好了。他不喜欢去想一条狗孤独地困死在废弃大楼里的场景，就不去想，西弗勒斯·斯内普抛在脑后以图苟活的东西不差这一样。

几年间他记下的除了藏身之处，还有英国各地一些散布在麻瓜中间的巫师宅邸，有时斯内普都奇怪以其中某些人粗心大意的程度，怎么会至今还没被麻瓜发现异常。

为了销量，书籍和报纸均设有反复制的咒语，要取得只能用偷的。米勒一家都在圣芒戈上班，斯内普放心大胆地浏览了他们书架最底层乱糟糟的报纸堆里最新的两份，主要内容还是关于黑魔王的新政策，这点燃了熟悉的渴望和担忧。成为黑魔王的左膀右臂已是不可能了，他只希望莉莉没事，上次见面时斯内普就劝说莉莉出国避风头，她言辞闪躲，令斯内普怀疑她正在做什么危险的事。而且狼毒药剂的配方尚未完全公开，莉莉能得到完整配方，且能取得所有需要的材料，一定出于某种原因能接触到许多资源，那不是年轻麻瓜出身者应有的。

布莱克的大头照在通缉版上不起眼的位置，罪名是非法阿尼玛格斯，与波特并列，他想必会很高兴看到自己以这种方式又跟老朋友在一起了。斯内普自己则不在，为笼络狼人作为自己的武器，黑魔王明面上是不认可捕狼队行动的（当然他也会利用他们除去不听话的狼人），登记这件事斯内普住院期间就被迫完成了，目前没有证据表明他犯过什么罪，不管魔法部还是黑魔王都懒得理他。

斯内普又往前翻了翻，对布莱克的通缉有一段时间了，很可能是从那晚开始的。他掏出几份时间从三周到一周前不等的报纸准备带走，不经意地看到了波特的脸。那张照片拍下了波特变成一头牡鹿的全过程，他们作为动物的时候的确远不像作为人类那么令人生厌。斯内普在沙发上坐下，读完了整篇《大脚板、尖头叉子和月亮脸》，哈，真是感人至深的友谊。他在这几人甜蜜的小故事里，担任的还是反派角色呢。

他又拿了本五个月前的《魔药前沿》，这个比较冒险，如果米勒夫妇有什么问题想参照，立刻就会发现丢了东西，但他实在太想看点书了。包好偷来的东西，斯内普清理自己留下的所有痕迹，撤出了米勒家。他打算把那篇恶心透顶的故事拿给布莱克看看。


	9. Chapter 9

西里斯情况好些了，还是头晕乏力，但热度已经下降，伤口也没有发生严重感染的迹象。他在绳索允许的范围内用四条腿跑了跑，抖擞抖擞精神，然后回到原处用毯子把自己重新裹起来——当你没有手指的时候，这么干可费劲了。

斯内普给了他毯子，这确实有些出人意料，西里斯歪着脑袋想了想，试图估计大脚板给他加了多少分，但他感觉头疼，就放弃了，反正怎样都是负分。狗粮原本就是为犬类设计的，只要不执著于自己是人的念头，吃起来也很不错。斯内普可能觉得给他喂狗粮会激怒他，但他早就在刚练就阿尼马吉的时候兴冲冲地尝试过能在霍格莫得买到的好几十种狗粮，其中有一两种好吃得让他想每天当狗。逃亡途中食物不够时，詹姆也会保持鹿的形态，用藤蔓或苜蓿填肚子。吃非人食缺点只在于这些东西消化完之前，他们最好别变回人形而已。许多东西只有在你赋予它们意义时才有额外意义，斯内普一看就是赋予意义爱好者，而对西里斯来说大体上狗粮就只是狗粮。

西里斯又开始舔伤口，最严重的那些也快长合了。不去想詹姆实在很难，詹姆是他见过最坦率的人，有时西里斯觉得詹姆在所有人中与他关系最近，没准正是因为他总是貌合神离、心不在焉，属于最难被那种简直具有侵入性的坦诚攻克的对象。詹姆喜欢挑战，搞定了他就等于搞定所有人。西里斯往往在旁观、泼冷水，但有些时候，待在詹姆身边就连西里斯也会感觉自己能成为和他一样的人。

这会儿詹姆一定累得够呛，月圆之夜他整晚都必须保持清醒和高度警觉，第二天还得照顾疲惫的狼人们。罗兰夫妇和莱姆斯会强撑着帮他点儿忙，但艾什莉和丹尼尔在刚变回人形时脾气总是很坏，不添乱就不错了；麦克大概会很想帮忙但真的爬不起来，他的右腿被咬伤得太严重，不仅受到狼毒感染，还留下了残疾，冷天和化狼后尤其疼得厉害；古里曼是半巨人，这使得他基本免于狼毒影响（最强壮的狼人也很难咬破他的皮肤），但完成月圆夜看住狼人不让他们伤人的任务后，他会大声嚷嚷着要吃糖并且在得到满足之后的十几个小时都睡得鼾声如雷。

不知道这次他们备足糖果没有，要是古里曼在很想吃糖时没有糖吃，周围的树就要遭殃了；艾什莉的宝贝指甲可别有事，上次找来的那半瓶宝石蓝指甲油大概快用完了吧……

西里斯舔到胸口时，斯内普回来了，他抬起头，迎面盖来一张报纸。大黑狗用前爪按下来一看，正是那篇倒霉的文章。

“你的朋友们看来可惦记你呢。”斯内普幸灾乐祸地说，要是西里斯此前没读过，可能会给他想要的反应。

大黑狗把报纸扒拉进了自己用毯子做的窝里，斯内普不笑了。

“他们没准会出来找你呢。”男人恶狠狠地说，又朝他丢来一张报纸，“一个通缉犯，带着一个半巨人和六个狼人到处晃荡，现在全英国都知道这个小团体的存在了。无论捕狼队还是魔法部，都会想找到他们的。”

在第二张报纸上则是通缉令，用的还是他和詹姆离校前的照片，对阿尼马吉形象特征的描述也不算太准确，不过他的体型和毛色应该就可以算是足够明显的特征了。魔法部认为非法阿尼玛格斯是他目前为止最大的罪，斯内普对此肯定相当不爽。

西里斯把第二张报纸也弄进窝里，斯内普闻起来好像气得要烧掉他的窝顺便把狗烤了，但瞪了他几秒之后大踏步去了自己常待的角落，抽出本书看了起来。西里斯百无聊赖，不停地瞟着他，那是本关于魔药学的期刊，一小时后斯内普读完了第一遍，又开始从头浏览第二遍。他是真的在看，专心得和从前詹姆研究魁地奇战术时一般，尽管他的人生已经被毁到现在的地步，尽管那些知识对他没有任何用处。

忽然之间，这个场景显得如此令人悲哀，比斯内普变形时的恐惧或者不顾一切要他付出代价时的疯狂更甚。

西里斯变回了人形，他以为作为基本的防备措施，项圈会突然收紧，但它保持原样，反而显得比他还是狗时宽松。不过一个男人被拴在墙边的场面还是比一条狗被拴着要不正常一点。

斯内普眼睛凑近书本，肩膀也向前佝偻着，好像要把自己整个人塞进书里一样，一只手拿魔杖划出文章里的某些句子。过了大概十分钟，他才注意到对面已经不是狗了，立刻将书掀到一边，用魔杖对准他。西里斯靠着墙壁，举起双手，以示全无恶意。

“改主意了？”斯内普讥讽地说，“想求我放了你吗？”

“我觉得我待得还挺舒服的呢。”西里斯回答，克制被斯内普用魔杖指着而产生的应激反应，“但你刚才提醒我想起了一件事。你不觉得自己该联系一下伊万斯么？她身边没有六个狼人拖累，可是随时能出来找你的。”

斯内普的嘴角抽动了一下，西里斯·布莱克击中得分，“我告诉过她不要再跟我联系。”

“可你前几天还是收到她的信了，不是吗？”西里斯说，“你觉得在这事上她会听你的吗？你是她的朋友，我不了解伊万斯，但我知道格兰芬多绝不抛下朋友。”

“由你在这儿说出这句话，真有说服力。”斯内普反击，打平。

“她从前是怎么找到你的，你比我清楚。”西里斯继续道，“你上次没去见她，也没给她回信，她会觉得你出了事，然后再来一次。”

“这跟你又有什么关系？”斯内普被激怒了，“我给她写信，这对你有什么好处？她再怎么担心，至少没跑去找记者讲故事。”

“你嫉妒啦？”西里斯轻佻地问，斯内普一跃而起，穿过房间，杖尖居高临下地戳中他的鼻子。

“我很庆幸我的朋友不是像你朋友那样的蠢货。”他咬牙切齿地说，“闭上你的狗嘴，或者由我来拔掉你的舌头。”

“我的舌头在不在，都不会影响她的选择。”西里斯冷静地说，他都快觉得自己长大了，“现在外面对她这样的人来说可不太安全。”

斯内普胸膛起伏了一阵，魔杖回缩，然后迅速往前一刺。西里斯的头往后一甩，重重磕上墙壁，眼前一片通红，昏了过去。

苏醒时，西里斯感觉脑袋前后都像在被巨怪踩着跳踢踏舞，他小心地揉了揉，斯内普的昏迷咒快把他鼻梁打断了，后脑勺则磕出了个肿包。不过看斯内普那副样子，西里斯的目的达到了，这人不是已经跟伊万斯联系过，就是在考虑怎么跟伊万斯联系。他真希望能知道自己到底昏迷了多长时间，但他见过的上一块手表还是詹姆十七岁生日时他和莱姆斯送的。西里斯差不多是靠着出卖色相说服一家便利店的老板娘让他打了几个月黑工，临走时请求她把一块丈夫替换掉不要的旧手表给了他，莱姆斯让它重新走了起来。

西里斯悄悄叹了口气，变回犬形，作为狗的时候与脑子共处要容易一点。他有一两个月不怎么想那些人了，但跟斯内普同行后，情况又开始失去控制。或许是斯内普现在对他更像人类了，狼人为生存而忙碌，身上那种席卷的仇恨暂时平息，就更难被一两个词语概括。斯内普糟糕的个人卫生给人感觉他是个邋遢鬼，但实际上他总是把所有东西摆放得井井有条——连变形前脱衣服都要叠整齐，唔。无事可做时，他发呆的样子冷淡疏远，西里斯不知道他能有多少值得思念的东西。

大脚板的伤通常好得快些，除此之外变形就对头疼没什么帮助了。斯内普还在往那本刊物做标记，抬起眼皮看了看这边，原因不明地有点愠怒，又把脸埋了回去。他讨厌西里斯作为狗待在自己身边，因为他对狗更容易心软，同时为了避免承认这点，他也不能阻止西里斯这么做，真有趣。

斯内普不知道第多少遍看完那本《魔药前沿》之后，又给了大脚板一些狗粮，他们分别在屋子两端睡了。那袋狗粮吃完后，斯内普没再去拿新的，他单独弄来这个的唯一原因是想激怒西里斯，发现达不到目的自然懒得再费这个劲。他们在废楼里住了将近一个月，西里斯完全恢复了健康，每天在绳子允许的范围内奔跑保持体力，斯内普则重新备齐了整套流浪用的什物：帐篷、睡袋、衣服、毯子、多得要命的食物……并且不情愿地接受了些许西里斯的帮助，他的变形术学得不如西里斯，而要把这些带走肯定需要相当水准的无痕扩展咒。

然后他们去了英国南部稍微暖和些的地区，这里甚至都没下雪，离海近到足以听见潮声。看样子某个有钱人打算修一幢临海别墅，不知怎么又把它废弃了。别墅条件比此前的废楼好得多，甚至有家具，大脚板迫不及待地跳到皮沙发上舒展身体，呛了好几口灰，为此斯内普好像笑了一下，不过很可能是错觉。

斯内普熟门熟路地把他拖向一楼离后门最近的卧室，考虑了一阵，拴到加固过的阳台栏杆上。滑稽的是这里居然真的有个狗食盆，里边满是尘土和死掉的小虫子，斯内普以一种十分阴暗的方式笑着，把它清理了一下，于是大脚板趁他弯腰跳起来往他脸上舔了一口，气得他把狗从阳台栏杆上方丢了出去。

“二楼有个空房间，我明天在那变形。”斯内普说，西里斯专注于努力用后腿在荒草间站直以免勒死，假装没注意到斯内普没提要再咬他的事。

然后是一阵天旋地转，他又一个跟头翻回阳台，重重摔在地砖上。

“滑稽戏该演够了。”斯内普冷声道，大脚板动动耳朵表示耸肩，抬起后腿挠黏上了带刺草籽的肚子，男人好像很想踢他。

“总有一天我会咬断你的喉咙，别等急了。”男人又说，离开了房间。


	10. Chapter 10

从前月圆夜之于西里斯并非煎熬，十二岁以前不用说，这夜对他与其他夜晚没有任何区别。发现莱姆斯的身份后，他、詹姆和彼得忙于商量对策、学习阿尼马吉，后来月圆夜就成了他每月最喜欢的时候，三只动物陪着一头狼人在场地和禁林里游荡探险，他记得那时候彼得喜欢趴在詹姆的两只鹿角之间。

把月圆夜变成煎熬的是那个事件，逃出学校后，他们缺衣少穿，又要躲避人们对狼人的敌视，莱姆斯变形后无法得到充足的休息和补给。遇到罗兰夫妇后甚至更甚，罗兰先生是在开始上学后被咬的，知道怎么使用咒语，黄昏时分他会把全家人都捆得严严实实，塞住嘴安置在安全的山洞里，最后捆住他自己。古里曼守在洞口，他的工作既是保护他的家人，也是禁止任何一个狼人离开，哪怕需要折断他们的腿也在所不惜。那几个月詹姆和西里斯月圆夜一同守在洞口，瑟瑟发抖地靠近火堆，耳朵里满是山洞中含糊的尖叫声，像是最纯粹的噩梦。

斯内普显然不喜欢把自己捆起来，很合理，他这么干了的话没人能给他解开，而且若不是因为古里曼加詹姆和西里斯也不可能约束六个狼人，恐怕罗兰先生也不愿这样做。罗兰一家（尽管他们不是都姓罗兰）都有许多关于束缚和窒息的血肉模糊的噩梦，不仅是大众或捕狼队，连其他狼人也对他们恨意不浅。在巫师眼中他们是毒瘤，在狼人眼中他们是叛徒。

又一声指甲与墙面的尖锐刮擦，大黑狗缩起脖子抖了抖，终于忍无可忍地变回了人。西里斯扯了扯不太舒服的项圈，靠在门板上生闷气。斯内普甚至给绳子留出了刚好够他进入房间的长度，当然肯定上不了床，但至少他不会在外边阳台上冻死或者——呵呵——冻感冒。自上次生病，在他眼里没准西里斯已经成了一只虚弱无力的小狗狗，然而五年间生过病的只有詹姆和莱姆斯，他可是从不拖后腿的。

那种令人牙酸的摩擦还在继续，变成人并没有好多少。斯内普肯定给自己念了无声无息，否则方圆几十英里连鬼都会被吓走，等着瞧吧，到了早上他的十个指甲盖都会翻过来。

西里斯试着盹一会儿，但根本不可能，楼上的狼人好像正用自己的身体在墙壁间玩儿弹球，以致西里斯怀疑对方骨头都会碎掉。不过斯内普肯定也用了减震咒，大概吧。他能自己照顾自己这么长时间，而且至少大部分时候连魔杖都没有，西里斯与其替他操心，不如担心担心自己。没准刚经历完化狼，斯内普下楼一个恨从心起就把他干掉了。他试着想象楼上那个房间里边是什么样子，大概会像是困死过一百万只猫吧。

这一夜给他感觉甚至比上个月圆之夜还漫长，上次至少他还有事可做。西里斯痛恨感觉无能为力，他总能做些什么，尽管有时候糟糕的局面正是他一手造成的。他放弃了睡觉，变回大黑狗，用最放松的姿势卧下保持体力和体温。没暖气的房间事实上也就比露天好些，斯内普操心自己的小毛病的时候，自不会想到要给狗毯子。

冬天的夜晚实在太长，好容易捱到天变亮，楼上在最后一声撞击后安静下来。安静的时间太长，西里斯怀疑斯内普昏过去了，开始考虑试试把绳索弄断。但几分钟后一个勉强裹着衣服但光着脚的斯内普跌跌撞撞地推开了房间门，一头扑（摔）在床上，就势抓着被子打了个滚，歪斜地霸占了整张床，脸朝下，一只手从床尾垂落，果然血淋淋的。西里斯用鼻子拱了拱它，那只手摆动了一下，更像是驱赶，斯内普肯定是累得话都不想说了。大黑狗慢慢地舔那些血迹，直到那只手终于摸了摸它的脑袋，然后停在那不动了。

过了大概一小时，斯内普的手指突然收紧，一把抓住了狗耳朵，大脚板轻轻嗷了一声。手的主人清醒过来，收回手，略抬起头，显然对当下的局面和他自己极为恼火。

“你以为你能……”

斯内普恨恨地咕哝，头又是一沉，埋进了被子里，不过这次他把手牢牢收在了自己身侧。以他的姿势，十之八九一小时内口水就会流得脸底下全都是，但反正又不是说斯内普之前有多爱干净。西里斯蜷在地毯上，伴着终于到来的清净陷入小睡。

他醒过来的时候，斯内普正专心致志地清理指甲，这也解释了他会醒过来的原因。因为，嘶，好疼。

折腾了十几分钟，斯内普手上不再有血迹或者任何不该翘着却翘着的东西，但接下来几天起床时撑一下自己这种小动作都会让他痛不欲生。这样下去那双手也许会毁掉，西里斯只是厌恶斯内普，不是瞎，他知道斯内普从前有多擅长魔药课，如果不是狼人的境遇如过街老鼠，他一定不需要由伊万斯莉来提供狼毒药剂。

斯内普召唤出一袋干粮，皱着眉用咒语撕开包装，他抬起头时大脚板冲他摇尾巴，换来一个憋气的表情。

“今天你别想吃到任何东西，布莱克。”

大脚板可怜地坐在地上，垂下了尾巴。

“别他妈摆出那副样子！”

总之，一小时后，西里斯得逞了。而且斯内普又失算了，他喜欢那个狗食盆，以狗的形态应付人类餐具其实挺麻烦的，那些碗太容易翻倒。

下午斯内普离开了房间，动作显得有点鬼鬼祟祟，还带走了他的包。西里斯并不担心对方会把他丢在这饿死，斯内普才不会糟蹋这么好的巢穴，他知道男人是要做什么：给伊万斯回信，斯内普大概想把这变成惯例，伊万斯在月圆夜前与他取得联系，他则在化狼结束后回复，也算是报平安。大脚板习惯性地又舔了舔前腿的伤疤，如果是对方莱姆斯，他会尽量让会造成伤痕的攻击落在肩膀或者胸腹，前臂太容易被看到了。阿尼马吉形态下受的伤在变回人形后会被拉扯成奇怪的形状，懂的人一眼就能认出来，他和詹姆想过不少办法在莱姆斯面前隐藏狼人留下的爪子印，但莱姆斯对此总特别生气。

斯内普又是好几个小时才回来，他没回房间，听动静是在厨房里鼓捣。这就是家什齐全的另一个好处，能煮点儿新鲜的热食，西里斯认识的每个狼人在月圆之夜后都不会拒绝一碗热汤。哦，小艾什莉可能会，她是难搞之王，拒绝一切。

他没对斯内普的厨艺抱有什么期待，但味道飘进厨房的时候，他的肚子回答完全相反。老天爷啊，新鲜蔬菜，他都不记得上次吃到新鲜蔬菜是什么时候了，连胡萝卜的味道都能把他的魂勾走。

斯内普搞了一大锅汤，都足够把脑袋扎进去洗头——靠靠靠，西里斯要赶紧把这个画面抹掉。他给西里斯倒了一点，这几十天来，他在给西里斯施恩这类事上废话越来越少了，攻击懒得反抗的人（狗）到底没什么乐趣。有时候他会大发脾气，咆哮诅咒，对大脚板拳打脚踢，但这些都结束得很快，没什么可特别担心的。绝大部分时间里斯内普都在为生存忙碌，这里偷一点，那里偷一点，打探捕狼队的动向，以及令人难以置信地，专心读书。斯内普看起来也不像是认为给液体变性的咒语能帮到自己什么，西里斯只能把他的学习概括为兴趣爱好。

平安无事是好事，也是无聊事。西里斯没什么爱好，即便他有，斯内普也不会容忍他享乐。他与詹姆待在一块更多是因为詹姆这个人就令他愉快，斯内普则完全不是詹姆，而且从各方面来说他都没法跟斯内普聊天。大脚板通常就只是在绳索允许的范围内跑来跑去，累了就伸着舌头歇会儿，斯内普一开始还警惕它会逃走，渐渐地也不怎么管它了。

住在废旧别墅里以逃亡生涯来说算得上惬意，他们在这度过了两个月圆夜，西里斯在离开的时候简直有点舍不得，斯内普正清理有人来过的痕迹，这一走至少大半年不会再来了。不过西里斯注意到，男人悄悄把那个狗碗收进了包里，不知出于什么心态。

他们不是每次都能找到合适的地方过夜，斯内普看中的落脚点有时住了其他流浪汉，或者被翻修或者拆了，又或者被设下陷阱（显然捕狼队也很明白狼人们通常在什么样的地方睡觉），他们就只能在荒郊野外住帐篷。太冷的时候斯内普甚至允许大脚板也进去，比起冻死，这点妥协尚可忍受。

颇具讽刺意味，自逃出学校，西里斯最常去的人类聚集地是——教堂。西里斯对宗教本身没什么看法，他觉得能相信些东西挺好的，除此之外并不感兴趣。但一些教堂会在特殊的日子分发餐点，还有的就像圣玛丽教堂一样，每天都提供免费三餐。如果斯内普脑中的英国地图标注的是藏身之处，他的地图大概就指向这个了。

名义上，食物大都是为贫困者准备，但西里斯知道，许多去拿的人都不是真正需要，仅仅是出于好奇、就近便利或者想蹭顿免费午饭。对此教堂的人比他更清楚，看上去也不在乎。既然是这样，其中掺杂一两个巫师，好像也没什么大不了的。在获取食物方面斯内普的倾向与西里斯相反，他似乎要守住看不起麻瓜的最后底线，宁可偷盗，也不愿意堂堂正正走进去享受嗟来之食。但有些时候正常人类餐饮诱惑力太大，他会快速地进去取一些然后溜走，成为教职人员眼中羞涩的年轻旅客之一——他们对这类人同样见怪不怪。

偶尔西里斯会给提供食物的人们帮忙，悄悄教训所谓的渎神者——仅限在他们无故对好人施恶的时候。一些巫师出于有趣给麻瓜的东西念咒，觉得把魔法伪装成神迹戏弄他们很有意思，往回找几年西里斯大概也会这么想，但现在他只是认为如果稍微花点力气让教堂更坚持发放免费午餐，实在没有多少害处。

时间进入四月，难得晴朗，他们在斯内普窘迫而短暂的领餐活动后没有立刻躲起来，而是在路边找了条长椅晒太阳，周围有好几个跟他们吃着同样食物的人。斯内普放松了警惕，大脚板便支棱起耳朵，留意危险的征兆。

“我妈妈，”斯内普突然说，“从前每年感恩节和圣诞节，都会到最近的教堂领火鸡套餐，她会伪装成不同的人，领很多次。”

大脚板眨眨眼，斯内普往它嘴里塞了块火腿三明治，这揭示了男人有多心不在焉。

“街角就有人低价收购火鸡肉，一份能换十便士。”斯内普继续道，沉浸在回忆里，“这样她就能省下钱给我做件新衣服了。”

西里斯舔掉嘴边的番茄酱，他听说斯内普的母亲是个巫师，嫁给了麻瓜，而且看看斯内普就知道这桩婚事不怎么样。

“我不明白为什么要用这种方式，她用咒语就可以让火鸡肉增加好几倍，而且也能轻易骗过麻瓜们，想拿多少就拿多少，不管是钱还是火鸡肉。”斯内普若有所思地盯着一块无辜的吐司，“她告诉我，要记住。”

大脚板头一抬，闪电般抢走了吐司，但斯内普还是没给出什么反应。流浪汉坐在长椅上，沐浴着久违的阳光发呆。


	11. Chapter 11

斯内普声称自己希望伊万斯把他给忘掉，但七月的月圆夜即将来临、他却迟迟没有收到好友来信时，大脚板鼻子里简直灌满了对方的焦虑和痛苦。这阵子他们都住在一户外出度假的麻瓜家里，从遗留在屋里的行程表来看，他们八月中旬才会回来。舒适归舒适，这片地区没有巫师，一人一狗已经有半个月没得到过另一个世界的信息了——流浪途中也属常事。

西里斯在茶几边上找到了本封皮花哨的读物，便靠着沙发翻看起来，内容是关于飞行途中邂逅真命天子，去掉那些让他不明就里的因素，整个故事堪称“俗套”典范。不过就他这几年贫瘠的精神生活而言，也算可搏人一笑。

斯内普从卧室的方向走过来，停了一下，他距上次见到人类西里斯已经过去好几个月，大概惊奇一时间都足以令他暂时忽略恨意了。

“我都忘了你还识字。”

当然，指望他改变态度是不可能的。

“你也下午好。”西里斯翻过一页，他还指望接下来这部分内容能给自己提提神呢，看来不可能了，“斯内普，你乘过飞机吗？”

斯内普明显是考虑了一下要不要回答，“……没有。”

“我不知道那玩意儿肚里是什么样。”他对着“怒张的玉柱”这种狗屁不通的描写直皱鼻子，“但我可以肯定没有任何一个地方的卫生间宽敞到能让人做一场舒服的爱，而且我觉得要是哪个卫生间能让小说里这种强度的活动不被察觉，它一定是专门为此设计的。飞机到底是做什么用的？”

“……”斯内普一定翻了白眼，“我没兴趣给你上麻瓜研究课，但智力正常的人都应该知道色情小说不是学习常识的最佳课本——哦，你是条狗，我忘了。”

“这是爱情喜剧，这部分内容只有——两百个单词，最多，可能后边还有。主题是对邻座旅伴一见钟情什么的。”西里斯歪头看了眼封皮，“据说销量还不错？”

“愚蠢。”斯内普的声音带着厌烦和暴躁，但没什么攻击性，只是恹恹的。

西里斯抬起头，“还有五个小时天就要黑了，我注意到伊万斯的信还没来。”

一连串的变化就在他眼前发生，斯内普绷直身体，抬起下巴，面无表情地给自己套上漠然的壳。

“你不觉得她可能出事了吗？”

咔嚓，那层壳裂开了一条缝。

“你怎么可能知道？”

西里斯叹了口气，完全是出于同情这些天快要被自艾自怜淹没的自己，“你看，她过去半年每个月都给你写信，上个月还写了两封，但这个月没写。要么是她不想写，要么是她写不了。”

几个月不说，他发现说话还挺费劲的。

“我们上次通信的时候，她像是……厌烦了，说我看起来永远不会接受来自朋友的帮助之类的。”斯内普没精打采地说，在包里翻找，“我就告诉她不要再联系我，也不要回信，如果真想帮到我，就离开英国。”

所以这就是他回复的内容，难怪这一个月斯内普状态都不怎么样。

“所以她决定提前回信。”西里斯说，他从没见过那些信的内容，还以为伊万斯只是打算增加与好友通讯的频率呢，“最后一封信里她告诉你她要出国？”

“她叫我滚蛋。”斯内普闷闷地说。

西里斯差点笑出声，“活该。”

斯内普甚至都没反击，“我想这意味着她再也不会给我写信了。”

“但——”

西里斯话还没说出来，阳台的落地窗突然传来撞击声，斯内普一跃而起，拔出魔杖，他也变回了大脚板。但那是只猫头鹰，斯内普一时间定住了，然后他差不多是狂奔过去把窗户的缝隙扩大，笨拙的手脚耗费了他好一会儿，西里斯都担心他会不耐烦地把玻璃炸掉。

所以可能只是伊万斯生了点气，或者猫头鹰花了更长时间找到他们……收件人跟麻瓜混在一起的情况下这时有发生。大脚板费劲地把前爪塞到沙发底下，扒拉出把刚弄掉的小说，叼回原位，然后坐着挠痒痒。

“她叫我别担心。”斯内普拿着那封信（比平时的短不少）咕哝，“有什么我需要担心的……？”

他抬起头，发现面前的又是大黑狗了。西里斯摇了摇尾巴，没搞清楚斯内普为什么不高兴的情况下这么干最安全。

男人什么也没说，他做了晚餐，例行检查过束缚黑狗的项圈和绳索，然后到空着的地下车库去变形。听不见什么动静，大黑狗无聊地在客厅地板打滚，拽掉沙发上罩着的防尘布，最后裹着它断断续续地睡了一阵。

清晨斯内普像个幽灵一样晃悠进来，手上缠着施过保护咒的布带，没什么严重的伤痕，但精疲力竭，懒得走去卧室。一头栽在沙发上前，他瞟了大脚板一眼，西里斯凑向对方的手，艰难地尝试用牙解开带子的结。斯内普现在睡得比从前好了，他一直到下午才醒，尽管吃东西的时候还是像梦游一样。

对于企图与狼的一面斗争的巫师来说，变形能将你完全透支，情况好时也得三四天才能完全恢复。然而伊万斯那句别担心看来是真替斯内普振作了精神，第二天一早大脚板还没醒，他就出门打探消息去了。西里斯伸着懒腰爬起来的时候房子里只剩下他一个人（狗），他原地跳了跳，总觉得哪儿有点不对劲，轻轻一跃，发现自己上了沙发，拴在阳台的绳子长度还有富余。如果他变回人形，甚至也可以站起来。

大脚板又在沙发上跳了跳。

不管斯内普是什么时候为什么觉得可以优待他一下，西里斯都决定别浪费。他费了半天劲，用脑袋把靠近落地窗那侧的短沙发顶歪，于是斯内普回来时，大黑狗正窝在里边晒太阳。除了有点饿，真是非常惬意。

男人大步靠近，闻上去状态比昨晚还糟，西里斯半抬起身子，确认自己要应付什么，结果又是一张报纸迎面盖来。这次不是头版，他花了好一会儿才找到斯内普想让他读的那篇，再看日期，大概是一周前（他总是不太记得日子）。

“你早就知道，是不是？”斯内普俯视着他，又像是那个被恨意支配的狼人了，“莉莉联系的狼人不止我一个，她也去找了你们，她……”

他一边说，大狗一边摇头，冷不防斯内普一把掐住了它的脖子。

“她知道你对我做了什么……”斯内普低声说，“她知道，我亲口告诉她是你骗我到尖叫棚屋去的，但她还是和你们成了朋友……”

斯内普的手指逐渐收紧，西里斯只得变回人形，赶在斯内普采取进一步动作前迅速伸直手臂，指尖击中对方的咽喉。斯内普咳嗽着后退，在茶几上绊了一下，西里斯还以为他要抽出魔杖，不料斯内普咆哮着又扑过来，跟他扭打成一团。混乱中短沙发撞碎了落地窗，茶几移了位，垃圾桶远远地滚走了。斯内普抓住西里斯一直没剪的头发，咆哮着将他的脑袋往长沙发和短沙发间的矮桌上撞，桌上的花瓶飞出去摔成了碎片。

挣扎间，西里斯终于抓住机会用胳膊肘给斯内普肋下来了一记狠的，反将对方压倒在地上，不假思索地连揍两拳，膝盖在对方胸口压得只能吸进半口气，斯内普这才消停了点。

“我他妈离开学校后就没见过伊万斯！”西里斯总算吼出这句话，忍不住又揍了一拳，他真要被这傻逼给气死了，“你个蠢货，宁可相信狗屁预言家日报也不相信自己的朋友！她一直在找你，现在听到她被魔法部抓了，你的反应就这？你个自私自利的王八蛋——”

“前天他们把她放了，我听到破釜酒吧的人在说这件事。”斯内普喘息着说，西里斯额头伤口的血滴在他脸上，“他们关了她五天，但她不肯告诉他们你那伙人在哪里。”

所以他疯到去了破釜酒吧，自投罗网莫过于此。

“如果她根本就不知道，当然不能告诉任何人。”西里斯说。

“她会被调查，是因为她到英国不同的店铺分批购买大量制作狼毒药剂的材料，这引起了注意。”斯内普难看地笑了笑，露出染血的牙齿，“既然我已经不再接受她的馈赠，这些又是为谁制作的呢？有人通报了消息，和莉莉有联系的正是波特一伙。”

西里斯的大脑飞速运转起来，詹姆和伊万斯？他知道詹姆从前就对伊万斯有点儿意思，但他想不出这两人怎么会发生联系，既然伊万斯对斯内普的友谊如此坚不可摧，怎么想她都应该恨极了他们。

斯内普就着眼下的姿势掏出另一张报纸，或者说一个纸团，显然上边的新闻更令他深恶痛绝。他手一抖，纸团滚到一边，西里斯没费心去看，反正斯内普也会自己告诉他的。

“莉莉说自己制作狼毒药剂是为了高价售卖，这种药剂在药房是买不到的……”斯内普咳嗽了一声，“最终魔法部取消了她的药剂师资格，罚款五十加隆。她现在是个被唾弃的失业药剂师了，但我知道她绝对不会干这种事，她撒谎是为了不暴露波特的所在地。她宁愿承认自己高价售卖狼毒药剂，只能是因为有对她而言更重要的事需要隐藏——成为职业药剂师需要好几年，但那件事对她仍然更重要。波特对她更重要。”

西里斯从他身上下来，坐在地上，费力地把腿收回来，他左小腿的骨头可能在茶几上撞裂开了。

“信不信由你，我上次见到伊万斯还是1975年。”他说，“操，我也有快一年没见过詹姆了，要是他们这中间搭上线了我也不会知道。”

“你为什么离开他们？”斯内普突然问，他躺在原处，只抬手擦了擦脸上西里斯和他自己的血。

“那有什么要紧的？”西里斯疲倦地说，卷起裤腿察看伤情，“但我真心觉得你在重温自己对詹姆没完没了的嫉妒并且得出最坏结论之前，应该先找伊万斯问问。她被放出来以后惦记的第一件事就是给你送信，这肯定能说明很多问题。”

“即使是这样，”斯内普的语气中带着一种伤痕累累的失望，“她还是跟波特是朋友，她同时也在帮助他们。”

西里斯不耐烦地咂了咂嘴，他的腿肿得有点厉害了，而且脑子还有点嗡嗡响，额头撞伤和嘴唇撕破的地方越来越疼。

“没有任何证据证明莉莉是在给詹姆他们提供狼毒药剂。”他试着把腿伸直，“就算是，药也不是给詹姆准备的，他又不是狼人。”

“没准现在是了。”

西里斯瞪过去，斯内普满脸挑衅的神色。

“说到波特，你就没法维持那副好狗狗的伪装了，不是吗？”斯莱特林恶意地说，“你假惺惺的样子让我恶心，布莱克。”

“你占有欲过剩吗，鼻涕精？穷孩子综合征？”西里斯翻起了白眼，“要么她就只做你一个人的朋友，要么哪怕她作为一个麻瓜出身者被伏地魔已经控制了一半的魔法部抓起来了也无所谓？”

“我知道她没事！”斯内普愤怒地说，支着自己坐了起来，“但如果她真的把我当成朋友，就不会跟把我害得生不如死的凶手和咬了我的狼人交朋友！”

“你知道整件事里詹姆起的唯一作用就是冲进去把你拖出来吧？莱姆斯则完全是受害者。”西里斯用袖子按住额头上的伤口止血，“噢，我知道了，你告诉她的不是这样。你指控我们几个是同谋，所以现在你气得要死。”

“你们就是一伙的！”斯内普执迷不悟地说，“只不过波特更懦弱，先退缩了——”

“你就这么告诉自己吧。”西里斯都懒得反驳了，“可怜的小西弗，全世界都要害他，啦啦啦。”

斯内普抽出魔杖往他脸上炸了个火花，然后动手给自己处理伤口，这屋子待会收拾起来可得费点劲。纯属活该。

“我说真的，这么多年伊万斯都没放弃你，她至少值得一次吵架。”西里斯又说，“玩半推半就那套是你的事，但你要是因为一篇傻逼新闻和自己脑补的悲情剧就否定她的坚持，这对她太不公平。她刚失去了做药剂师的机会，受到舆论谴责，她需要朋友的支持。”

“她从来不缺朋友。”斯内普说着，小心地触摸新形成的黑眼圈，“尤其不缺我这样的。在我被咬之前很久，她就不再喜欢我了。”

“你真觉得现在她的处境还和在学校里一样吗？”西里斯问，“你觉得她会抛弃你，但她没有，现在你决定先抛弃她了？”

斯内普把他的舌头跟上颚黏在了一起，西里斯无所谓地耸耸肩，待血止住便变回了大脚板——额头的伤口他自己可舔不到。反正他的目的已经达到了。


	12. Chapter 12

这个月斯内普跟伊万斯通了三轮信，第一轮大抵是互报平安，没太多可说的。第二轮西里斯就不太清楚了，他只知道斯内普写那封信写得抓耳挠腮，都没有多余的精力避开西里斯。伊万斯的回信很短，斯内普有点莫名其妙地把它念出来了：“我所在的地方是否安全……？”

他犹豫半晌，咕哝“反正她不可能找到我”，给出了肯定的答复。两天后，伊万斯的第三封信来了——

是封吼叫信。

斯内普目瞪口呆地盯着它，一副吓傻了的表情，西里斯差点在地上打着滚大笑。但紧接着吼叫信自己燃起了火苗，他赶紧变回人形，腾出捂耳朵的两只手。

“_西弗勒斯·托比亚·斯内普，你个大混蛋！_”信封里喷出伊万斯的咆哮，带着一阵风拍在斯内普脑门上，“_我几个月前在报上看到你跟布莱克一起行动，才费这么大力气去找波特的所在地！我以为你在那儿！我怎么会知道你为什么跟害得你变成狼人的人待在一块？你以为我背叛你了？你觉得我是个抛弃朋友的婊子？你恐怕还认为我迫不及待爬上了波特的床？不领情？一贯如此！高尚地不想跟我扯上关系？可以理解！但这种侮辱？‘请不要误会，我只是很奇怪你是从什么时候开始和波特打交道的’，可真是毫不赤裸的暗示啊！你怎么不直接把‘娼妇’大写加粗涂满整张纸？你个顾影自怜的白痴！……_”

斯内普大张着嘴，那封信喷出最后一句“_去你妈的！听清了吗？！_”，化为灰烬。

“我的妈耶。”西里斯咋舌，“她这阵子一定过得很压抑。”

收信人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，西里斯耸耸肩，他可不是刚被吼叫信咬了鼻子的那个。

“我没写那些话。”斯内普嘀咕，“她误会了……”

“你可能没写，但你脑子里有，而伊万斯很聪明。”西里斯说，只有一点点幸灾乐祸，“你得好好给她道个歉。”

“也许这样她就不会继续……”

西里斯无奈地看着斯内普，无声地传达“你要装模作样到什么时候”的意思，斯内普居然心虚地别开了眼。他或许是真心不希望伊万斯因为自己的缘故惹上麻烦，但不可否认的是，他很孤独，同时害怕真正孤身一人后，自己会变成什么样子。

“我为什么跟害得我变成狼人的人待在一块……”斯内普忽然又蹦出一句，好像他忘了这件事一会儿，伊万斯又提醒他想起来了。

西里斯谨慎地观察，经过这大半年，他倒不觉得斯内普还会一刀把自己宰了，但凡事总有万一。不过斯内普只是瞥了另一个人一眼，什么都没说，坐倒在沙发上，仰面看着天花板发呆。过了一会，大脚板慢慢走过来，试探地将前足搭在斯内普手边，斯内普拍了拍它的头，没有伤害或仇恨的意味。

“你到底想从我这得到什么？”斯内普问，大脚板舔了舔他的手。

他们没能不着痕迹地离开这间屋子，等屋主度假归来，恐怕会为自己的房子变成了什么样大吃一惊。事后想来，西里斯承认，鼓励斯内普跟伊万斯通信导致所在地暴露这种事，的确得算在自己头上。

来的是一支由捕狼队和傲罗中的败类混合成的奇怪队伍，毕竟西里斯多少算个正经逃犯，让傲罗出马虽然大张旗鼓了点儿，也不算师出无名。不过两边明显互相看不上，他们要是内讧得再厉害点儿，西里斯就也能跑了。

斯内普并没有跑多远，跑是跑不了的，整个小镇都被反幻影移形咒覆盖了，凭借两条腿根本没可能逃出生天。这家伙充分利用了抓捕着关注点的盲区，大脚板的鼻子告诉西里斯，他闯出院子，消失在小路尽头，接着绕了个弯，通过窗户回到炸塌了一半的房子里。哈，挺有一手。

搜索只能草草了事，他们搞出了很大动静，附近有麻瓜居住，傲罗和捕狼队明面上还得遵守保密法。西里斯被捆在地上，三心二意地想着这帮人除了煤气爆炸到底还有什么能用的借口，以及往好处想自己不会收到要求赔偿的账单了。

果然，没人回屋去找（这跟门倒了可能也有点儿关系）。领头的傲罗一面强迫西里斯变回人形，一面嘲笑捕狼队此次无功而返、果真是乌合之众之类的。被捆着变回来实在不怎么舒服，西里斯正因为几处被绳子刮破皮肤的地方嘶嘶吸气，冷不防一声爆响，他惨叫起来，慢了一拍才意识到自己左膝错了位。刚才他头顶被砖头狠砸了一下，大脑仿佛成了一锅粥，现在那家伙正在使劲儿搅拌锅底，往里边倒辣椒酱。

“反正你们没有被要求把他完整地带回去，不是么？”捕狼队的矮个儿头领恶狠狠地说，猛踢了西里斯胃部一脚，扯着他没摘下来的项圈将他的头拉起来，“好好叫叫你的主人，你还能跟自己的四肢一起进阿兹卡班。”

若不是喘不上气，西里斯就要当场爆笑。用折磨他来逼斯内普现身，亏他们想得出来。那家伙又一脚跺上他的手，西里斯都没费心忍住声音，知道斯内普就在屋内某处听着。

“希望……你……好好……享受这个。”无形的鞭子挥向他的每一寸皮肤时，他断断续续地嘲讽道。

“当然，我会的。”那矮个儿自作多情地回答，“钻心——”

有人缴了他的械，一个声音说：“麻瓜们正在向这边聚集，就算有驱逐咒，再耽搁下去也会太可疑了。”

西里斯艰难地喘息，整个世界都像着了火，他的所有感知都变得很迟钝。这个人在队伍中似乎有点儿地位，两边都顾着他三分，只是他的声音和口气总让西里斯觉得耳熟，现在周围安静下来就更明显了。他眨掉淌进眼睛里的血，使劲歪头看过去，那人的脸像是被兜帽挡住了。

马科里奥斯在矮个儿身边轻蔑地啐了一口，看来这孩子搞到新魔杖了，他怒瞪西里斯的时候像是恨不得给后者扒皮。

“你又装什么在乎保密法？”他的同伴轻轻拽了他一下，提醒他不要得罪这位（也很年轻的）高层人士。

“他明明是食——”马科里奥斯还没个完，矮个儿只得呵斥了一句“闭嘴”。年轻人瞪着那兜帽男时带着像对狼人一样的刻骨仇恨，看来捕狼队内部对食死徒的态度也并不统一，不奇怪，伏地魔向来是以用狼人威胁反对者出名的。只不过这几股势力之间还真是一锅粥，克劳奇如果真像他声称的那样立场鲜明，知道自己的人跟食死徒混在一起想必会大发雷霆。

面对马科里奥斯的无礼，兜帽男表现得相当镇定，他从中调停，达成的结果是捕狼队可以先带走西里斯，12小时后将俘虏留在傲罗指定的地点。中间捕狼队做什么，傲罗们都不干涉，但西里斯不能死亡或留下永久性伤残。食死徒先一步用咒语将西里斯架了起来，突然的移动让西里斯全身的肌肉和骨头互相摩擦，从他喉间挤出又一声惨叫。西里斯的脑子嗡嗡作响，他知道自己快昏过去了，但反正保持清醒也没有那么大的吸引力，只是他越来越想看看兜帽男的真面目，不知怎的这好像很重要。

“你跟来做什么？”马科里奥斯又发难道，“还有你在干什么？”

兜帽男着手固定西里斯的膝盖、手指和肋骨，有几秒钟他什么都感觉不到，紧接着疼痛又像滚石和炮弹，继续猛烈袭扰他的神志这座摇摇欲坠的城池。西里斯干呕了一阵，使劲儿瞪着那个在往自己身上装夹板的家伙，只能看到兜帽下的半个下巴。

“以防他在幻影移形的时候被撕掉胳膊腿。”兜帽男回答，“我去，是因为得有人监督你们的行为，除非你们更喜欢他直接被带回魔法部？”

“难道不是你想帮这个狼人帮凶——”

这次矮个儿直接给了马科里奥斯一个静音咒，即便如置身地狱，西里斯还是为此笑了笑。那孩子倒傻得有意思。

他们解除了咒语，幻影移形的时候西里斯昏了过去。等他睁开眼，周围却只有兜帽男一个人，他们在一片树林里，从天色来看没过去太长时间。西里斯转转脖子，感觉像诈尸一样，他全身上下都痛得要死，但断掉的骨头都固定得好好的，也没被捆住。兜帽男默不作声，由着西里斯东张西望。

西里斯最终长出一口气，“你不是我以为的那个人吧。”

那人安静片刻，低头摘下兜帽，露出一张与西里斯酷似的脸。雷古勒斯不像他印象中晒得那么黑了，想必是毕业离开球队的缘故，他周身围绕着一种紧张感，考虑到他可能干了什么，这是自然的。

“你在干什么？”西里斯问，他的头脑还钝钝的，“你会给自己招来麻烦的。”

雷古勒斯冷笑一声，“别假装你在乎了。”

“好吧，还没恭喜你如愿成为食死徒呢。”西里斯便说，他离开时雷古勒斯才刚开始收集伏地魔的剪报，如今布莱克家小儿子却是正儿八经的黑魔王下属了，可见家庭教育之成功。

雷古勒斯畏缩了一下，西里斯不由皱眉，“如果是伏地魔或者爸爸妈妈强迫你——”

“那你也帮不上什么忙。”雷古勒斯厉声打断他，“你抛弃自己的责任逃走了，现在又来装什么好哥哥？”

“那你又在做什么？”西里斯反问，“伏地魔命令你从捕狼队手上抢人头了？”

“别说他的名字！”

雷古勒斯的魔杖指着他，西里斯才不吃这套。

“我想说什么就说什么，不像某些胆小鬼，对亲爱的老爸老妈惟命是从——”

他脸上着了一耳光，热辣辣的，西里斯多少有点惊讶，他想过雷古勒斯会给自己念咒，也没想过雷古勒斯会打他耳光。这不是雷古勒斯的风格。

“你……你挺为自己骄傲的，是不是？”雷古勒斯气得浑身发抖，“伤透了爸爸妈妈的心，还一点儿也不在乎……”

“我怎么记得是他们在我离开霍格沃茨的第三天就登报把我逐出家族了？”西里斯说，“倒不是我介意这个，反正早晚我也要——”

“你跟一个狼人鬼混！”雷古勒斯叫道，“宁可跟他们在外边乱跑，也不回家跟爸妈好好解释，你以为我们会怎么想？”

“随你们怎么想。”西里斯加重了口气说，雷古勒斯愈发火冒三丈。

“你根本就没在乎过，不是吗？”他质问道，“你脑子里只有波特和你自己，根本不在乎会给爸妈带来什么——”

“我没看出有什么影响。”西里斯说，存心无聊地看向其他方向，“你作为他们的好儿子，早就尽了我那份力，不是么？他们一定很为你骄傲吧，布莱克家的第二个食死徒，妈妈一定高兴得哭了。”

雷古勒斯举起拳头要揍他——这时另一个声音响了起来。

“虽然兄弟重逢的戏码十分感人，但你们可没有多少时间能磨蹭。”

两人都吓了一跳，雷古勒斯当即把魔杖对准了斯内普，西里斯顿时生出往弟弟后脑勺打一拳的冲动。他用情况比较好的那只手支撑着坐了起来，立刻对这个动作深感后悔。

“你怎么跟过来的？”雷古勒斯戒备地说，“不可能跟踪幻影移形的人。”

“如果那人身上设有追踪咒，就不一定了。”斯内普回答，西里斯下意识地扯了扯脖子上属于大脚板的项圈，雷古勒斯注意到了，嗤之以鼻。

“至少我没成了狼人养的一条狗。”

“我们的看法或许不同。”西里斯反击，“我觉得比当伏地魔的狗强多了。”

斯内普发出不耐烦的声音，摊开双手以示无害，“把那玩意儿放下，雷古勒斯，没时间留给这种无意义的把戏。你既然把布莱克救走，想必已经有打算了？”

“与你无关，看好你的狗就是了。”雷古勒斯气呼呼地说，斯内普转转眼珠，一副长辈包容晚辈的神气。

“你们倒像熟人。”西里斯说，印象中他好像是见过几次斯内普跟雷古勒斯在图书馆里坐在一起。

“西弗勒斯帮我比你这辈子加起来还多。”雷古勒斯明显是故意这么说，但西里斯还是感觉被刺痛了。

“是啊，你还达成了他未完成的心愿呢。”

“布莱克是个不知好歹的杂种也不是一两天了，为这搭上性命不值得。”斯内普不由分说地打断了他俩的又一轮口水仗，“要么你现在想好怎么给黑魔王回话，要么就想想该带着他躲到哪儿去。如果你后悔了，可以趁现在把我也抓去邀功，但我看这不在计划内。”

“我自有打算，而且跟他无关。”雷古勒斯说，声音里有种坚如铁石的东西，西里斯脑中忽地闪过一丝不安。

“你之前就打算要背叛黑魔王了？”斯内普敏锐地问。

雷古勒斯笑了一声，带着一种与年龄不符的苍凉，那种西里斯此前就觉察了的紧张感在空气中蔓延，使男孩看起来像是被逼到了悬崖边。

“我让你也失望了，西弗勒斯？”

“这没什么。”西里斯急促地说，“去找邓不利多，他会——”

“_你闭嘴！_”雷古勒斯失控地大叫，“轮不到你来指挥我！你以为得意了，我又是符合你期待的好弟弟了？呸！”

西里斯擦掉脸上的唾沫，深呼吸，加速的心跳让一切都变得更糟了。他的手和腿和肋骨和肚子到处都在火烧火燎地疼，四肢无力，大脑迟钝，光是坐着就要动用全部气力。同时他的思维混乱成一团，斯内普来找他，雷古勒斯救了他又指责他，马科里奥斯哇哇喊着他活该去死，这些都吵得他头疼，尤其是逃出屋子时被砖头砸中的地方。他又有点想吐了。

“好了，我知道我从前不是什么好哥哥。”他设法口齿清晰地说，“但你要知道，如果是你落到敌人手里，我会为你做一样的事。”


	13. Chapter 13

这句话在三人之间造成了几秒的停顿，斯内普抱起手臂，一副要看好戏的架势。雷古勒斯眼珠转动，拿捏不定，然后冷笑一声。

“是狼人教会了你说好听话，还是波特？”男孩厉声说，“现在我证明了你是对的，你就打算巩固战果，假装自己很在乎了。你真正想跟我说的是‘早告诉你了’，是不是？”

“说实话，我倒没真希望你走这条路。”西里斯闭了闭眼，希望那种嗡嗡作响的眩晕能滚边儿去，“既然你要当那个爸妈的好儿子，那继续当下去也好，至少他们还能留着一个。”

雷古勒斯抓住哥哥的领子，不用他晃西里斯已经晕得够呛了，他担心自己会吐对方一脸。

“你再敢提爸妈！你再敢——”

“我希望你们过得好，比有我在时更好。我从没希望过你们痛苦。”西里斯勉强说道，“我没办法成为他们期待的那种儿子，就是不能。我希望你能，你能让爸妈开心满意，同时你们都能安全。我希望你不会伤害别人，这在你是食死徒的时候根本不可能，但你老老实实当你的食死徒，好过你背叛……”

他急切地要再说些什么，他必须留住雷古勒斯，他弟弟身上有种深重的绝望，不管雷古勒斯接下来计划着要做什么，都绝不是他想看到的。但西里斯根本感觉不到自己的舌头，他周围好像有许多灰黑色的小虫子在爬动、咬噬，然后它们不断分裂增加，整个世界在他周围颠倒旋转成混沌的一片。

“他昏过去了。”

斯内普说了句废话，雷古勒斯把哥哥软绵绵的身体平放在地上，慌乱地摸着哥哥的头和胸口，找到了头顶的一处。他蹲下看了看，没流太多血，但从淤血肿胀的状态来看砸得相当不轻。

“他需要治疗。”斯内普说着，轻轻按了一下那地方，一点反应也没有，“如果你认识信得过的治疗师——”

“没有。”男孩紧张地说，“黑魔王一定已经知道了，我直接从捕狼队手里把西里斯抢出来，消息马上就会传开。我在食死徒中间没有——没有什么朋友。”

“那至少得给他找个安静的地方。”

“我不知道，我——”雷古勒斯抓着魔杖的那只手握着拳，使劲揉揉眼睛，整个人显得混乱不堪。斯内普不认为这全是因为布莱克，布莱克的伤离要命还远着。

“捕狼队查到波特和那些狼人的所在地了吗？”斯内普问，希望这小子能赶紧镇定下来，他没空应付一个情绪崩溃的青少年。

“没有。他们找到宿营地的时候那些人已经走了，向北追踪了一段距离，线索断了。”雷古勒斯做着深呼吸，眼睛盯着双眼紧闭的哥哥。

斯内普点点头，为逃亡需要，波特等人和他一样自学了幻影移形，但这是极为危险的。他们可能会在受威胁时孤注一掷，但不会冒险带那几个狼人孩子随从显形。布莱克谈起艾什莉、丹尼尔和麦克的口吻，就像他们是几个麻烦的弟妹一样。

“你想带他去找波特？”雷古勒斯冷静下来，抓住了要点，“我还以为此前的消息是误传呢，说你和西里斯成了同伴之类的。”

“他不是我的同伴！”斯内普低吼，布莱克是同伴这个念头直接引出了本能的厌恶，他与害他至此的人为伍？

“我一开始也以为你只是把他当成狗拴在身边而已，作为某种羞辱之类的，”雷古勒斯用一根手指勾了勾那个项圈，“但你来找他，还提议把他送回他的朋友们身边，我该怎么想？”

斯内普的呼吸一阵困难，怒气灼烧着他的喉管。敌人撤走后，他赶在魔法部的人来修复房屋前逃了出来，然后决定先去确认布莱克的下场。他没觉得自己能单枪匹马把那条狗抢出来，但即便没机会亲手杀死布莱克，他也必须确认对方去向。

但发现布莱克是被雷古勒斯救走以后，这个念头就被暂时搁置，刚才有一会儿，他真的只想到一个头部受伤的人的康复，而没像他应该的那样，时刻记得布莱克是害他的真凶——在给布莱克套上项圈的时候，斯内普压根没觉得这会是个问题。

“我来只是为了确认这条狗是怎么死的。”斯内普从牙缝里说，“至于把他交给波特，是因为你他妈刚才快要吓晕过去了。你才是那个冒死把他抢救出来的人，不是么？”

雷古勒斯的笑意随着他吐出的每个词不断扩大，这让斯内普愈发想揍他。

“所以，又是这样？”男孩尖锐地说，“你没法忍受与他共存，但也没法忍受他真的死掉。西里斯就是有办法成为这种人。”

“我可不是你。”斯内普冷然道，“他死了，我不会流一滴眼泪。”

“如果你不在这儿，这句话会更有说服力些。”雷古勒斯漫不经心地拍了拍布莱克的脸，后者一无觉察，“我听说过那晚发生的事，西弗勒斯——”

“他是罪魁祸首。”斯内普斩钉截铁地说，站了起来，“我留他在身边，是为了确保他在死前尝过足够的痛苦。如果你不想他死，就在我改变主意之前带着你哥哥快滚。”

他下定了决心，转身一步步走开，奇怪的失落像一只手，在他胸腔中攥成拳头。他该去哪儿？当然还有下一个落脚点，他手里有魔杖，不会没有自保之力。但像这样为了活着而活着，又有什么意思？自离开霍格沃茨，他全身心地投入到复仇的行动中，自学咒语、追踪、确保自己不会在成功前死掉，都是为了那一日。抓住布莱克之后，这条道路现出了尽头，他甚至调低了自己的底线，布莱克要拖他陪葬都无所谓，波特早不复过去占尽风头的样子，卢平也永远是巫师社会的弃儿，他们继续像他此时一样活着也没什么大不了的。

他放弃了？斯内普坚决地斥退这个念头，他当然没有，他永远不会忘记自己怎样失去了原来的人生。他只是需要重整旗鼓，重新记起自己真正该做的事，制定新的可行的计划，而不是被那条该死的狗牵着鼻子走。

但有那么几个月，他在变形前能够期待朋友的来信，变形后会有一条舌头执着地舔他的手索要回应。意识到自己即将失去这一切的感觉不像是痛苦，而是被掏空，他又成了一副空壳，除了愤怒和仇恨没有任何东西能够填满。这次莉莉真的不能再和他保持联系了，而布莱克……他可以为自己当狗当得比人强自豪。

“我有我的计划，其中不包括他。”雷古勒斯在他身后说，“我不会带着西里斯去的。”

“那就把他留在这。”斯内普不耐烦地说，“他死不了。”

他该幻影移形了，他是要幻影移形的。

“好吧。”雷古勒斯提高了音量，他也站了起来，“他会去找你的。”

“我走你就走？你以为这能威胁到我吗？”斯内普回身，怒极而笑，“你以为我真在乎他的死活？就算我暂时不想杀了他，也不代表我会冒被拖累死的风险带着他行动。”

“我只是陈述一个事实。他连我和爸爸妈妈的一句话都不肯听完，但可以忍受你用一个该死的项圈拴着他。”雷古勒斯冷静地说。

“那是因为内疚，就算有一部分是为了我，也不会比为了他朋友的更多。”斯内普反驳，“他知道自己做了什么，居高临下地怜悯我，企图补偿我。他想假装没有毁掉我的人生，这样他就不再是个怪物，可以心安理得地回朋友身边，这就是他的目的。”

那孩子露出怀疑的表情，似乎张嘴想说什么，临时又改了口。

“那为什么不把他直接送回去？”雷古勒斯问，“把他送回他的朋友身边，这是确保他不会再出来找你乞求原谅的最好方法——就我所知，波特那边的处境可不太妙。这样你就摆脱他，再也不欠他什么了。”

“我欠他？”斯内普像被烙铁烫了一样大叫，大踏步回到雷古勒斯面前，“我欠他？！”

“他昨晚救了你的命，拼着自己被抓也要让你逃走。”雷古勒斯瞥了一眼自己的哥哥，布莱克歪着脑袋闭着眼，对自己头顶这场争吵毫不知情，斯内普想踢醒这杂种狗，“你最好避免这种事再发生，不是么？如果你想心安理得地继续恨他。”

斯内普喘着气，仿佛刚躲过坍塌的房梁。布莱克撞了他一下，然后背对他扑向敌人，就好像他是波特或者卢平，他们真是他妈的同伴。他们才不是，即便斯内普没有被咬他们也不会是，如果他没有被咬，他将确保他们和那个狼人一起被赶出学校。

“别以为你能把这件事丢给我。”他抓住雷古勒斯的魔杖，男孩没有躲开，“不管你原本打算做什么蠢事，都得到那之后。”

“但是，”雷古勒斯冷硬的声音裂开一条缝隙，“如果黑魔王对我的父母下手……”

“你就算回去领死，也没办法让你父母逃脱惩罚。”斯内普说，“布莱克家族还有用处，黑魔王不会轻易对他们下手。你活着才能帮上别人的忙。”

雷古勒斯咬着下唇沉默了一阵，终于点点头。斯内普抽出魔杖，念咒让布莱克平稳地浮起来，假装没注意到雷古勒斯悄悄擦了擦眼睛。那件事前他们勉强能算朋友，这个小他两岁的孩子很有天分，但向来都太过天真，有时让他想起入学前莉莉向往着魔法时的样子。他死了斯内普或者也会难过的，如果布莱克这条烂命能救下雷古勒斯，也不算毫无价值。

斯内普本该为雷古勒斯背叛黑魔王愤怒的，他没能追随黑魔王是因为布莱克那个杂种，雷古勒斯不但顺利毕业，甚至还有他所没有的：纯正的血统和优越的家世。他什么都有了，却选择背叛，斯内普试着去蔑视男孩此时的迷茫恐惧，不太成功。相反，离开那片森林时，一个声音悄悄提醒他：你又有一个同伴了。

早餐时间，见雷古勒斯暂时忘却痛苦和担忧，满脸怀疑地盯着面前打开的吞拿鱼罐头，斯内普甚至悄悄微笑了一下。他故意从对方面前挖走一大勺，夹进自己的面包片里。

“这里可没有小精灵伺候你，雷古勒斯少爷。”斯内普揶揄道。

提起小精灵是个错误，雷古勒斯一下子又变得郁郁寡欢，一声不吭地学着他的样子，用面包夹罐头鱼肉，机械地咀嚼。斯内普可没学过怎么哄人开心，他尽快吃掉自己那份，留雷古勒斯看着营地，自己去偷新的睡袋、换洗衣物和其他同行者增加的情况下需要的东西，因为雷古勒斯的生活经验显然不足以支持他独立完成这件事。

他带着东西回去后，雷古勒斯提出要到周围巡查一圈，斯内普同意了。当然，布莱克以他一贯的合时宜，在这段时间内醒了过来。他哼哼唧唧地睁开眼，斯内普不由想讥讽一句作为狗他可没这么多事。

布莱克茫然地打量周围的帐篷，试图撑起自己，因为疼痛宣告失败，又诧异地看了眼掉到一边的冰袋。斯内普立刻想申辩这玩意儿不是自己的主意。

“搞什么……？”布莱克的嗓音像吞了个地狱，斯内普把水怼到他嘴边，肯定能撞破一块唇皮。

“我们是被袭击了吗？”喝了水的布莱克问，斯内普暗叫不妙。

“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”

“汤……？”布莱克皱着眉头回忆，“鱼和迷迭香？”

“那是两天前的事了。”斯内普回答，紧张地思考怎么处理眼下的状况，他妈的布莱克把头撞坏了，“昨晚捕狼队和傲罗袭击了我们，他们炸塌了房子，你的头被击中了，我估计你有脑震荡。”

“好吧。”布莱克对此接受奇快，“你把我拖到这儿的？”

“不是。”斯内普防备性地说，“有人从捕狼队手里救了你，你最好——”

雷古勒斯把头探进帐篷，于是他们的对话结束了。


	14. Chapter 14

事实证明，加上“作为狗的”“昏迷的”这类定语后，布莱克就会比他本来的面貌要好得多；与此相反的是“撞坏了脑子的”，加上这一定语后布莱克甚至比布莱克还烦人。

可以肯定的是，促使雷古勒斯同意留下的那个虚弱迷糊的好哥哥算是死透了。布莱克与弟弟的第一次（对他来说）照面进行得不甚顺利，以雷古勒斯往哥哥受伤的膝盖踹了一脚告终，以致斯内普坐在火堆旁边，花了两秒钟思考是先去追那个激动地跑掉可能会出危险的小鬼，还是先给面前疼得嗷嗷叫的傻逼补一脚。

最后布莱克接受了雷古勒斯已经是个食死徒并且已经弃暗投明的现实，停止了提出雷古勒斯参加过多少行动伤过多少人这类蠢问题，但对雷古勒斯拼命救下自己这部分仍保持着气死人的将信将疑。而且在接下来的一段时间里布莱克的脑子都和个坏掉的圣诞树一样时灵时不灵，斯内普对天发誓如果自己不得不再多解释一遍现状，他就要把周围姓布莱克的全部掐死。在这部分雷古勒斯坚持着彻底的不合作，把活儿都丢给三人中那个痛苦、疲惫且无辜的狼人。

布莱克对于向他俩提供找到波特等人的信息持保留态度，只说如果他们不在原地自己也没办法，可能是真的，但他不会尽力帮助其他两人寻找同样显而易见。这是另一个让布莱克兄弟之间爆发激烈争吵的原因，自然了，对布莱克而言，他自己的命交到谁手里都无所谓，但那些人的安全是比他们三个加起来还要紧十倍的，而无论心怀怨恨的斯内普还是对背叛黑魔王仍有疑虑的雷古勒斯，都不在他能够托付那些人的性命的名单里。

斯内普打了圆场（瞧，他甚至会打圆场了），下个满月夜后布莱克的伤势基本能痊愈，他也腾得出足够精力，他们再一起冒险到波特、卢平和罗兰一家最后的落脚点去，看看是否有什么线索留下，如果布莱克对他们的目的有疑虑，在这期间也能自行验证。兄弟两个气咻咻地叫了休战，他则完全不明白自己是造了什么孽，要落到每天被迫旁观家庭伦理狗血剧的地步。

除此之外还有些零散的纷争，可以看出布莱克家的小精灵克利切把小少爷伺候得非常好，他真的、真的讨厌简单加热的成品或半成品食物，而且无法忍受超过三天不洗澡。倒不是说雷古勒斯会抱怨个没完，他和斯内普一样，是越不适越会闭紧嘴巴的类型。如果这家伙带着一身“呜呜呜我好想回家”的悲惨气场坐在那儿猛吸你周围的空气，你会实实在在地深感窒息。

斯内普作出妥协，确保安全的情况下，他们去教堂或者其他团体蹭饭、蹭澡而不是靠偷来的干粮和清洁咒度日的时候更多了。他承认记忆里的羞耻和痛苦远没有近在眼前的郁闷的雷古勒斯可怕，高到瘆人的存在感恐怕是布莱克家族独有的天赋。

紧接着，满月夜到了。

“如果我变回人类的时候发现你们中的哪个死了，”斯内普严厉地警告，“活下来的那个就会成为我下次月圆夜的晚餐。”

袖手旁观的布莱克不屑地哼了一声，正把他往一棵足够结实的大树上捆的雷古勒斯稍微好一点，勉强给出保证——说斯内普第二天最多会发现他哥哥舌头没了而已，这听起来就他妈的真让人放心。他动了动手脚，挑剔地要求雷古勒斯勒紧、加固几个地方。

变形同此前的每一次一样像地狱，尽管雷古勒斯对绳索进行了处理，他身上还是有不少皮肤在挣扎中撕破，不过束缚被验证足够结实。恢复人形后，斯内普几乎连抬起头的力气都没有，而且抬了也没用，为了避免狼人的咆哮引起注意，他的声音被关掉了。晨雾中的森林一片寂静，斯内普暗自担忧布莱克兄弟是否已然同归于尽，他们死得其所不要紧，他对自己的小命再嫌弃，也不想给那个天杀的古老家族殉葬。

细碎的脚步声传来，斯内普心中一沉，他有一阵子没听到过这个声音了。

“你是想毁约么，布莱克？”他质问，大脚板冲着他直摇头，和此前一样舔了舔他被束缚的手，但是斯内普就是觉得有什么不一样了。

“我发誓我早晚要……”雷古勒斯骂骂咧咧地从林子里钻出来，头上身上都是散落着露水和青苔留下的痕迹，像是刚摔过一跤，手里拿着的斯内普的衣服也脏了。斯内普都懒得骂人，他被化狼消耗到不集中精神看东西会带重影，被松开后恍恍惚惚地抓过衣服穿上。就算他还有力气感到羞耻，恢复人形后被布莱克看光的次数也让这种羞耻变得毫无必要了。

“我拜托你们上演狗血剧之前把我的衣服放远点。”他咕哝道，大黑狗又舔了舔他的手，斯内普心不在焉地拍拍它的头。只有现在他才允许自己承认昏睡过去的时候能抱着这家伙也挺好的，与态度无关，温暖和陪伴，完全是动物性的需求。

斯内普被搀扶着走回帐篷，一路都在后悔昨晚为了给他们留出反应时间，将化狼地点选得离营地这么远。好容易磨蹭到帐篷边上，他脸朝下一头栽进去，立刻陷入昏睡。

肯定是雷古勒斯处理了他的伤口并把他好好塞进睡袋，斯内普至少睡了四个小时，惊醒时大黑狗正歪歪斜斜地趴在他身边，脑袋和前肢压在他胸口——这就是为什么他刚才会梦见整个霍格沃茨在他头顶坍塌。斯内普不禁大翻白眼，想起这是最后一次，他迟疑了一下，然后抓住大狗的耳朵一揪。

“给我起开。”

大黑狗呜咽了一声，从他身上爬下来，钻出了帐篷。过了几秒，雷古勒斯探头进来，对着他脸上的表情露出若有所思的神色，然后告诉他有热的华夫饼和鸭肉，这直接让斯内普从睡眼惺忪直接跳到了心跳飙升、怒发冲冠。见布莱克先祖的鬼，他早该料到如果布莱克没跟弟弟打嘴仗，肯定是为了通过教唆后者去干荒唐事让自己变成独生子，比如到他妈人来人往的城市早餐店后厨偷热饭。

变形后吃上新鲜烹饪的食物感觉完全不同，咬下第一口，斯内普灵魂都要出窍了。他悲惨地意识到自己的人生算是毁了，将来每个满月夜后的清晨都会想念这个想念的要死，于是更疾言厉色地把小鬼和狗痛骂了一顿。雷古勒斯与他针锋相对，大狗——没反应，慢吞吞地摇着尾巴。

“今天下午就去！”他喝道。

“好啊，要是你真这么希望。”雷古勒斯慢吞吞地回答，给大黑狗喂了块鸭肉，后者高高兴兴地吃了。

布莱克当狗果然强得多。

雷古勒斯并非常与捕狼队一同行动的食死徒，上次是主动要求的缘故，因而他对捕狼队内部的情报也不甚清楚，还得靠西里斯才能找到准确地点。三人都留了个心眼，捕狼队果真留了两个人在附近守候，在荒山野岭等了几个月，他们已经是怨声载道、状态松散。斯内普尾随他们找到波特给布莱克留下的记号，接着把他俩都打昏了。

大脚板用前爪拍了拍那几棵树干上草草刻下的字母和数字，又凑近嗅闻，然后变回人形。布莱克没有告诉他们解读方法的意思，把他们带到记号指向的地点，这里相当靠近巨人的领地，连捕狼队也不敢妄动。就算波特他们在此停留过，肯定也走了一段时日了，而且几乎没留下任何可追踪的线索。他们在林间转悠了两日，找到第二处记号，同样是字母和数字。

就这样，他们接连辗转了四五个地方，都相去至少数十英里，弄得连布莱克都有些迷惑。他们八个人只有三根魔杖，非必要绝不幻影移形，满月夜不能移动，而且其中一个孩子还是半巨人，在布莱克离开前，向来是极力避免移动的。这些人现在是怎么做到几个月内迁移这么多次还不被发现？为了避免追踪多在几个地方留记号也说不通，那样至少有一个人得离开其他人到处乱跑，他们承担不起减员。

但记号是真的，看起来除了继续追踪也没别的办法，大半个月间他们便在全英国辗转，重复着到地方——扎营——找记号——确定下一个地方这样的工作，不时停下补充食物和，好吧，洗澡。雷古勒斯评价这像是某种解谜游戏，只除了如果到达终点前被怪物（抓捕者）抓到，他们没法重来。布莱克除非必须说人话，否则都维持着大黑狗的形态，斯内普注意到雷古勒斯加入后，他甚至连偶尔故意招惹人类的行为都没有了，默默走在他们周围，越发像一个巨大的黑色影子。有几次他回营地时，看到布莱克靠在雷古勒斯腿边，一人一狗盯着火堆发呆。斯内普总觉得上次月圆夜，兄弟俩在自己听不见的地方谈了什么。

抵达威斯曼森林时，斯内普几乎已经习惯了当下的节奏，而忘记了他们的目的。他在巨大的石块间深一脚浅一脚地走着，不出声地抱怨这里不管什么都覆盖着厚厚的苔藓，某一秒他抬起头——发现缓坡下有个营地。帐篷前立着一块木板，四个孩子坐在地上看着它，其中一个体型巨大到不可能是人类。一个红发身影在木板前直起身，斯内普一时间血液都凝固了，他转身想逃，布莱克却在另一个方向狂吠，冲过来撞得他一个跟头摔下去。

“西弗勒斯？”莉莉难以置信的声音传来，“西弗！”

斯内普的四肢在苔藓上打滑，跌跌撞撞地爬起来的时候满心乱七八糟地想扒了那条蠢狗的皮，以及她果然和波特在一起。但莉莉终于冲到他面前，没等他拍掉全身上下的脏污就一把抱住了他，斯内普什么也想不起来了。


	15. Chapter 15

布莱克和波特抢足了风头，斯内普则史无前例地对此非常满意：波特跟那条狗滚成一团差不多有一个世纪那么久，逼着布莱克变回人形，然后抱抱就变成了暴揍。莉莉对斯内普露出歉意的表情，转身去把小鬼们赶到远点的地方，这时候雷古勒斯走到了他身边，看着卢平把那两人分开。

“早知道我就快点把他送过来了。”少年小声说，稍稍有点惊恐，“哇哦，我怀疑波特会把西里斯杀掉。”

斯内普哼了一声，他相当确定杀死布莱克在波特会做的事的清单上排最后，而且波特自己的死肯定排在它前边老远。

“挺解恨的？”他问，雷古勒斯做出副怪相。

“有点儿，你呢？”

“我不会为这个觉得解恨。”斯内普回答，这时布莱克擦着鼻血慢慢爬起来，显然知道没人来扶是自己活该，“我要他血债血偿，在此之下的所有事都不会让我感到解恨。”

他的目光又集中到莉莉身上，自她再度出现在他面前，斯内普就几乎没法不去看她。这其实有些不寻常，他一向很难直面莉莉，从——某个时候开始。她真美，斯内普想，他曾经努力不去看，把莉莉当成初遇时那个天真无知的小女孩，忽略她已经成长得极为出色、美丽，或者还有性感。有好几年时间他都在否认莉莉对他同时也是个漂亮姑娘，那令他羞愧；现在已经没什么可羞愧的了，这大概能算好的部分。

同时斯内普注意到，莉莉的目光飘向波特的方向，下一秒她又继续步伐坚定地走向他，就好像她刚才是一下子没能管住自己的眼睛。他脑子里有个小人耸耸肩说“好吧”，听起来见鬼地像布莱克，而波特还在冲着真实的那个布莱克大喊大叫，声嘶力竭到捕狼队循声而来斯内普都不会奇怪的。

“我们去安静些的地方聊吧。”莉莉对他说，用下巴示意了一下波特的方向，眼睛则没有往那边移动哪怕一点儿，“太吵了，说真的，我不确定在孩子们面前这么干合适，而且这不安全。”

而后她向雷古勒斯点点头，露出微笑，“欢迎，雷古勒斯。”

“用不着。”雷古勒斯回以完全封闭的态度，他从明白憎恨为何物起就被训练去憎恨莉莉这样的存在，这不是一时的醒悟能抹消的，“我只是把西里斯送还给你们，马上就走。”

莉莉扬起眉毛，对“你们”这部分肯定有话要说，不过她没马上反驳，而是看向斯内普，问出她更为关注的问题。

“你呢，西弗勒斯？”

如果我也一样，难道你会跟我一起走么？斯内普疯狂的那部分鼓励着他如此回应，但他还没混蛋到那份上。

“你不指望我和波特、布莱克、咬了我的狼人以及一群狼人住在一起，而且不杀掉任何人吧？”

“我听出来了，西弗，我们要再来一次吗？”莉莉的声音掺入了某些危险的东西，“聊聊你为我编的悲情背叛故事？”

“不，我并不真想听你和波特接力。”这句话就这么滑了出来，莉莉抱起胳膊，挺直肩膀准备好要面临一场大战，“不，我不是那个意思。你可以做任何你喜欢的事——”

“那是什么意思？”莉莉逼问，“任何我喜欢的事，比如背叛我饱受伤害的最好朋友？”

那边的纷争告一段落，好极了，现在他们是主角了，莉莉看起来对此完全不在乎。

“——我是说，你可以和任何人待在一起，只要你想。这没问题，你和我受到的伤害没关系——你对此没有责任，我的意思是，我很感激你——”

“你是要说这与我无关。”莉莉朝他又逼近一小步，碎石在她脚下发出咯嚓声，“我尽我所能去找你，我努力帮你，把我自己的生活都给搞砸了，但你猜怎么着，我忘了这和我无关！”

“我不是那意思！”斯内普辩解道，后退时险些被滑倒进他刚摔过一次的石坑里。

“那就说说你是什么意思。”莉莉的眉毛扬得高高的，“你欠我个解释，西弗勒斯，欠了好长时间了。你指责我和伤害了你的人待在一起，结果你带着布莱克一块出现，我可没发现你杀了他，除非你要告诉我在那边挨揍的是个冒牌货。”

斯内普张口结舌，他和布莱克这大半年间的事根本不是三言两语能说清的，他甚至不能用没能下得了手来简单糊弄过去，布莱克给了他一些东西，他再厌恶也无法在不撒谎的前提下声称自己不需要；还有的时候他觉得自己只是需要布莱克活着以便自己还能去恨什么人，于是他感觉自己也或者。

“行了，伊万斯，”雷古勒斯拉了他一把，让他们三个都移动到苔藓没那么重的地方，斯内普简直恨死那玩意儿了，“实际上我想了解和你一样的问题，但把他弄晕倒并不会有助于得到答案——西弗勒斯可是个害羞的家伙。”

说得就好像你没在关于哥哥的问题上表现得像只有五岁大那样，斯内普瞪了他一眼，但莉莉笑了。她低头察看斯内普胳膊上刚才被布莱克撞翻时留下的摔伤，斯内普不自在躲了躲。

“那就让我先来告诉你点儿事。”莉莉叹了口气，“在我最后一次收到你的信之后两天，波特出现在我回家的路上，告诉我屋子周围有埋伏。我不相信他，所以验证了一下，结果就是我的住处被炸了，只好搬家。”

“而他会去照看你是因为……？”

“因为我不再向他们提供狼毒药剂了，聪明鬼，他们觉得我可能出了事，就去捡报纸看，然后发现了我曾经因为涉嫌与狼人共谋被捕并受罚。波特说当这边情况好的时候，他就会到我住的地方看看。”

斯内普用不着问为什么波特会知道莉莉的住址，那些混蛋把她的信息全都公开了，布莱克提醒过他可以去找莉莉，但结果是波特先意识到她可能真的正面临危险。

“我不知道那些人是谁，食死徒，捕狼队，或者仅仅是受害者家属，都有可能。”

“什么？”

“我帮助狼人在月圆夜保持清醒，西弗，许多人认为这使得狼人能够犯下比纯粹作为野兽时更大的罪行，而我是帮凶。我洗掉门上的涂鸦起码有五次了。”莉莉有些不耐烦地陈述道，斯内普顿时胃内绞紧，想起自己曾经计划用莉莉给自己提供的药剂做什么，“总之，我不能再住回原来的地方，巫师社会的大部分地方都不会欢迎我，我姐姐更不会，而我父母去世了，这使得他们免于我带来的麻烦——”

“什么？”斯内普像个傻子一样又说，“你父母……？”

“车祸。”莉莉说，转开眼睛，望向山际，“车祸……去年的事。我忙于战争，告诉自己这是为了保护我的家人，结果他们死于车祸。很讽刺，不是吗？我忘了，并不是只有魔法才危险的。”

片刻间只有风在林间穿行的声音，斯内普在逃亡途中很少想起自己的父母，他在那个所谓的家中一直是多余的，没人欢迎他。但莉莉深爱她的家人，这是斯内普从前拒绝理解的事情之一，他简单地将“莉莉”与“麻瓜”分割开，否认他们之间的纽带。

“……我很遗憾。”斯内普说，他该做什么，拥抱她吗？她会允许吗？

莉莉摇摇头，眨着眼试图阻止泪水涌进那双翠绿的眼睛，“你是我的朋友，西弗，除此之外我可能一无所有了。”

仿佛有一柄巨大的铁锤砸中斯内普的胸口，击出所有的空气。问题不再是他现在在做什么了，而是他一直以来都在做什么。当莉莉如此痛苦却仍然试图帮助他的时候，他却沉浸在自己的仇恨和怒气中无法自拔，完全无视她的需要。布莱克是对的，他就是个自私的混账，斯内普不知道有没有人值得莉莉的友谊，但他肯定自己不值得。

“我很抱歉，我不知道该说什么……我很抱歉，莉莉。”斯内普低声说。

“没关系的，西弗勒斯。”莉莉说，“我知道你不是故意把自己变成这样。”

他不值得，真的。

“……我也一样，我是说，在除了你之外一无所有这件事上，而且一直都是这样。”斯内普盯着地面，“没有人喜欢我，没有人需要我，我甚至不明白你为什么还和我做朋友，但你在那儿，而且我知道没有别人会为我这么做。”

“西弗——”

“我很抱歉，我不是想要指责你，而是……他们夺走了我所有的一切，我担心连你也是。对不起。我很抱歉我搞砸了你的生活，我真的不希望这样的事发生，这就是为什么我希望你远离我。”

“那样我成什么人了？”莉莉说，她的手停在斯内普上臂，很温暖，他拼尽全力才没有躲开，“我留下是因为那些孩子，西弗，他们是无辜的，而且比许多幼年时被咬伤的孩子幸运，他们不是被那些邪恶的狼人养大。有时候……他们让我想到你，你们都应该过得比这好得多。我想既然我暂时帮不到你，那么也许我可以帮帮他们，教他们些有用的东西，这样如果将来情况变得更好，他们或许还可以回到巫师社会，找到自己的位置。我没有忘记是谁伤害了你，我发誓，一刻也没有。”

“这我可以作证。”波特贸然开口道，他不知道什么时候靠到了近处，把他俩都吓了一跳。斯内普简直有点惊讶，自己那份见到波特就开始准备发起攻击的条件反射还管用。

“你瞧，我知道你恨我们恨得要死，但这事上你得听我一句。”波特举着双手以示无害，“伊万斯完完全全是你那边的。”

莉莉只给了他冷冷的一瞥，他听起来有点儿苦涩，但斯内普也没为此感到胜利。现实是他们谁都过得不怎么样，在荒郊野外相遇，莉莉和他们三个身上的衣服还好些，波特等人就算不是衣衫褴褛也差不多了。波特脸上还有刚才哭过的痕迹，他并不引以为耻，就像对他自己对莉莉的感觉一样。斯内普仅仅是活着，布莱克照看他，而波特、莉莉和卢平在努力帮几个孩子挽回他们的未来。这就是那个时刻，斯内普意识到即便尖叫棚屋的事没有发生，波特也更可能会是那个使莉莉过得更好的人，而非他自己。

“闭嘴，波特。”他试着冷酷而非软弱地说，“你没资格跟我说话。”

“最后一句，我建议你留下。”波特随意地说，但他明显为接下来的话相当紧张，“只是为了伊万斯在这里多个朋友。或者，你们打算一起走？”

斯内普在莉莉脸上看到了犹豫，她不愿离开那些孩子，尽管如果能免于努力不去看波特，她大概会松口气。至于他，他完全不想看着这些事发生，斯内普仍旧希望莉莉离他们全部都远远的，但谁也不可能阻止莉莉·伊万斯做她自己，那么他希望她至少可以少些痛苦。

“留下来吧，西弗勒斯，我保证没人会打扰你的。”莉莉求恳地说，“至少留一段时间？给我的工作帮点儿忙。”

就这样了，最终他点了头。


	16. Chapter 16

波特和莉莉都点了头，没人就新住客提出反对，尽管罗兰夫妇比他们都年长，但看来他们才是这里拿主意的人。并不奇怪，莉莉作为级长一向很有威信，而在他们都还前途无量的时候，人人都说波特明年会成为格兰芬多魁地奇队队长。

斯内普从眼角暗暗观察布莱克的反应，同行期间，这男人（狗）一直表现得无欲无求，许多时候只有关于波特的话题能换回一点反应，现在他大概算是一脚踩进对方的伊甸园之类的了——真是糟糕的比方，他以后要离教堂远点儿。但布莱克对他留在这里同样没发表任何评论，他走过来，拍拍雷古勒斯的肩膀，带着弟弟往旁边走。

“大脚板？”波特下意识地说，有些担心，布莱克摆摆另一只手。

雷古勒斯抖抖肩膀，挣开哥哥的手，“用不着这样，西里斯，我不会留下的。”

“这里也欢迎你的加入，我们真的很需要人手。”莉莉说。

雷古勒斯叫她闭嘴，态度颇为无礼。斯内普冷眼看着，波特皱起眉头，脚步刚一动，莉莉绕了半步打个稍安勿躁的手势，前者停下了，点头保证自己不会妄动。他知道莉莉说片刻不忘只是特定情境下的一种修辞，因为就连他自己，在与布莱克朝夕相处的情况下也做不到保持每分每秒的仇恨，更不要说莉莉并没有切身体会过被人当成动物围猎、或者满月夜后被榨干掏空的滋味。但他真不会享受待在这破地方，他已经开始后悔了。

“我知道。”布莱克把这两个词伴着叹息吐出来，听上去颇有几分凄凉，如果不是斯内普知道这两兄弟能有多戏剧化，他就要起一身鸡皮疙瘩了。“我总得试一试。你不必——”

“不。”雷古勒斯断然道，“而且在这点上你没资格教训我。”

“Rab……”布莱克垂下肩膀、吐出旧日给弟弟起的外号，斯内普脑海中闪过那只大狗，坐在地上，可怜兮兮地发出呜咽。他别开眼，抱起胳膊，却见莉莉正打量着他。

“为啥不进去说呢？”波特像是也有点儿受不了，“就算非得走，至少可以先吃午饭，我们现在食物还够。”

兄弟俩无视了他，僵持了一会，雷古勒斯的鞋底在碎石上不耐烦地刮擦了一下。他凑近哥哥，声音压得更低，斯内普需要非常集中注意力才能听到。

“那是我会做的最后一件事，行吗？我保证了，我就会做到。”

“你答应过我的。”西里斯悄声回应，话尾有个轻轻的吸气，说他要哭了斯内普也不会奇怪。

“你也答应过我。”雷古勒斯说，直起身，恢复了音量，“Sob。”

他握紧拳头，轻轻在哥哥的肩膀上一击，布莱克像是真的被这一拳打倒了。雷古勒斯站开两步，准备幻影移形，斯内普把背包丢过去，砸在布莱克后脑勺上，那两人都吃了一惊。

“觉悟不会让你更懂得照顾自己，过去几周这点已经得到了证明。”斯内普说，看着布莱克捡起背包递给雷古勒斯，“试着别再被睡袋里的老鼠吓尿吧。”

“那是西里斯放进来的。”雷古勒斯咬牙切齿，努力拒绝但布莱克还是将东西硬塞进了弟弟手里。

“活下来也是保证的一部分，其中就包括别在野外被冻死。”布莱克快活地说，“而且我已经申辩过那是诽谤。”

“我不会在野外待多久了。”雷古勒斯说，布莱克僵住了，任由背包掉在他脚边，“你们自己留着吧。”

他幻影移形了，布莱克定在那儿，直到波特过去拍了他肩膀，以和他刚才拉雷古勒斯时十分相似的动作将他往这边带。

“Rab和Sob？”

“Son of a Bitch或者西里斯·奥莱恩·布莱克。”布莱克心不在焉地嘟囔，慢慢俯身捡起行李袋，“我说他是只胆小的兔子，他就说我是个大混账，然后我说‘对耶，听到你这样说我们的妈妈真是令人欣慰’，于是我赢了。”

“你欺骗了我。”波特假惺惺地哭了两声，只是为了逗笑布莱克，“我还以为这种废话是我们之间独享的。”

“我从雷古勒斯出生起就认识他，你说呢？”

路过斯内普面前时，他把包丢向斯内普，不像递给雷古勒斯时那样，斯内普只能选择接住或者让它砸自己脚上。他们走向帐篷，一个男孩跑出来，扑进布莱克怀里。斯内普低头看着那个他们一块用无痕扩展咒改造过的背包，一时间产生了种奇怪的感觉，他被送回朋友身边，被迫、不情愿但点头同意加入一个集体，于是他们之间的某种东西结束了。布莱克将它丢给斯内普，再也不关心它会怎样。

“你的确有很多需要告诉我的，不是么？”莉莉说，斯内普没吭声。

他们一道走回帐篷前的空地，帐篷门口搭了个简易的棚子，想必是为绝对钻不进帐篷的古里曼准备的。罗兰夫人告知了给他们的安排。布莱克住回老地方，跟波特和卢平挤，斯内普在她提到自己前举起行李袋，表示自己有地方住。罗兰夫人平静地表示了接受，斯内普就不需要知道自己本来可能会跟谁挤一间房了，很可能是丹尼尔和麦克，分别为13岁和16岁，跟他们一听就令人备受鼓舞。

莉莉主导了他与其他人的相互介绍，略去他是如何成为狼人这部分，但如果他们也读过那些该死的报道，一定都心知肚明。气氛有些僵硬，斯内普与在场的其他几个人类从来算不上什么朋友，狼人和半巨人们则谨慎地打量着这个阴沉的新同伴。他在融入集体方面一向没有任何天赋，更别说是这样一个复杂、对外界充满戒备的集体。

“他像个坏狼人。”红头发的丹尼尔很大声地嘟囔，半巨人小子古里曼隆隆地笑了起来，罗兰夫妇不安地交换着眼神，但没有制止养子。

“我们不用这种词来形容集体成员，丹尼尔。”卢平用警告低年级学生的口吻说，他的目光一直避开斯内普。

“我才不在乎呢，你们爱让谁加入就让谁加入。”孩子中唯一的女孩艾什莉尖利地说，她同时也是唯一完全没关注斯内普的人，这姑娘让布莱克非常紧张，“但他，他应该滚出去！”

她唰地伸出一根手指（斯内普注意到指甲保护得很好，涂了宝蓝色的指甲油）指着布莱克，布莱克像被魔杖瞄准一样举起双手——不对，他才不会在被魔杖瞄准时举起双手。

“艾什莉！”詹姆斥道，布莱克按住他。

“没事，詹姆。”

“才不是没事！”艾什莉那根手指戳到了布莱克胸口，“莱姆斯总是一个人躲起来、不理我们，詹姆偷偷在河边哭，丹尼尔每五分钟就问一次是不是你回来了！你以为自己是谁？我们的日子已经够糟了，不需要你这种王八蛋来来去去，一次又一次让人失望。你要走就滚得远远的，最好在外边死掉！”

“够了，艾什莉！”罗兰先生走过去拉住养女，艾什莉甩开他，冲上前打了西里斯一巴掌。

“你要弄坏你的指甲了。”布莱克只说，脸上的刮伤慢慢渗出血来。

“滚出去！滚！”艾什莉狠狠地推搡他，罗兰夫妇虚弱地劝阻着，“我知道你这种混账，把我们丢在那里，每隔一段时间施舍点儿陪伴，让我们以为自己还有救，想着这次你是真的回来了。然后你又厌倦了陪伴某个怪物，跑去跟正常人快活，直到下次觉得内疚为止！”任谁都看得出来，她说的不再是布莱克了，“我不需要！你要离开？那就永远、永远别他妈回来！我不想看到你！”

她最后推了西里斯一下，险些把自己绊倒在地，转身跌跌撞撞地跑进林子。古里曼此前一直愣愣地旁观这场纠纷，这时赶忙追了过去，跑起来地面都在震动。

“艾什莉被咬的时候只有三岁，她母亲为保护她而死，父亲则想尽办法医治她。”莉莉苍白地对斯内普解释，“他给艾什莉单独弄了一间房子居住，请来各种各样的治疗师，但渐渐回去得越来越少，最终完全消失了。”

“艾什莉等了好几个月。”布莱克接道，像是他嗓子里血淋淋地扎着刀子，“要不是捕狼队烧了她的房子，她可能会饿死在里边。”

斯内普点点头，咬着牙，拒绝去想自己的父母。他母亲只爱过一个男人，而且不是他。

“你还带着一个坏狼人和一个巫师回来。”麦克也出招了，“你让那个巫师走了，我们怎么知道他要去找谁？他们给了你们什么？钱？还是药——”

波特一把抓住那孩子的后领，将他拖到一旁。

“我告诉你，西里斯永远不会成为你说的那种人，如果他把别人带来找我们，那就表示我们不会因此受到伤害。”他用一种不常用的冰冷腔调说，“我不会阻止你们揍他，但西里斯是个混账不代表可以随便给他泼脏水。想想清楚再说话，你已经是个大人了。”

“去帮你爸爸切鱼肉，麦克，还有你，丹尼尔。”罗兰夫人不容置疑地说，“今天我们需要多做点菜，庆祝西里斯回来，还有欢迎新成员。你能去把艾什莉和古里曼叫回来么，莱姆斯？”

一直沉默着的卢平点点头，莉莉拍了拍斯内普的前臂，说：“我也去。”

他们走向艾什莉消失的方向，罗兰先生带走了不服气的麦克，丹尼尔犹犹豫豫地看布莱克，布莱克鼓励地对他笑了笑。新添的伤口跟此前波特留下的青肿组合到一起，让这个笑容变得很怪异。

“没事的，去吧。”

“但你是真的不会走了，对吗？”男孩问，布莱克的表情出现了一瞬间的崩溃。

“快去，丹尼尔。”罗兰夫人催促道。

“他们不是那意思，西里斯。”波特说，用胳膊肘捅了捅对方，“就像我也不是。”

布莱克小心地按了按伤处，轻轻笑了一声，几乎是温和的。

“我知道。”他擦掉血渍，“你们只是太想念我了而已。”

他看向斯内普，不知怎的，斯内普飞快地避开了。

“欢迎来到流浪汉之家。”布莱克轻描淡写地说。


	17. Chapter 17

布莱克不太愿意跟他谈，但这不关斯内普的事。可能只有他和雷古勒斯是兄弟，然而斯内普也跟雷古勒斯同行了这些天，布莱克最好别想着能用什么哑谜就把他糊弄过去。

“我猜他会去找邓不利多，我们商量过。”布莱克稍稍缩起身体摆出略带防备的姿态，真有意思，他此前可没觉得跟斯内普独处是什么问题。

“你猜？”斯内普有些尖刻地说，“坐实他叛徒的身份？”

“他在把我劫走之后两个月没露面，要坐实也用不着去找邓不利多了，我估计他的通缉令也早就登出去了。”布莱克说，无意识地用左手食指去挠唇皮上的结痂，两天前挨的那顿揍在他脸上形成青、黑、黄不均的色块，样子很有点儿惨，“魔法部里全是伏地魔的人，邓不利多是最可靠的选择。”

斯内普轻轻压抑住自己的战栗，听到黑魔王名字时的本能反应现在已经很淡了，雷古勒斯对此抗议得更多些，他则不喜欢在布莱克面前显出软弱，这男人已经见过他最悲惨、最失控的时候了。

“你们对邓不利多的忠诚还真是牢不可破，尽管他从没真为你们做过什么。”斯内普冷笑，“某种同院情谊？”

“我们跟罗兰一家汇合前，他就帮我们摆脱过麻烦，否则我们可能已经全都在狼人聚落里变成狼人了。”布莱克反驳，“还有你没看到铺在帐篷里的毯子么？那是飞毯，就是这些日子他们挪地方时用的东西，离开地面就会隐形，詹姆说情况不好时他们还在天上过过几次夜。我怀疑帐篷也有他的功劳，我走的时候他们还没有这么好的帐篷。”

“那么从概率上说，我大概只是个例外。”斯内普尽量讽刺而不是有点酸苦地说，“那你为什么不让雷古勒斯在这里跟邓不利多取得联系？”

“有些事情非得一个人去做不可，我猜你明白。尤其，他受不了我在一边看着，我俩可不是什么亲亲好兄弟。”布莱克靠到一棵树上，流露出担忧的神色，回到这片营地，他像是突然就变成了一个活人，“再说当时我也不知道他们这阵子跟邓不利多往来更多了——我估计有伊万斯的原因，从她提邓不利多的口气我就知道这是个狂热粉丝。别告诉她是我说的。”

“真遗憾我已经听到了。”莉莉的声音从斯内普左后方冒出来，他俩都吃了一惊。

她的脚步在石块和苔藓上打滑，好一会儿才现身。斯内普有点愣神，莉莉深红色长发编成许多小辫子，这些小辫子又在脑后汇成一个发髻，发间点缀着几朵细小的野花，配上那双翠绿的眼睛，她看起来像某种传说中的山野精灵，只是它们在故事里不会穿T恤和牛仔裤。

布莱克吹了声口哨，“造型不错。”

“艾什莉的功劳。”莉莉说，口气冷淡，“麦克不肯戴支具，你有什么建议么？”

“你问我？”

“我找玛利亚和道格有事商量，他们正在附近巡视，我看见两道足迹，还以为是他们的。”莉莉直视布莱克，直到后者躲开，“既然我已经爬上来了，不妨问问，毕竟你也算是认识他们。”

“我的荣幸。”布莱克耸耸肩，“什么支具？”

莉莉便用手给他比划着解释了一下，这项工作斯内普也有参与，他们用木头和碎布造了个简易支架，给麦克戴在腿上，分担他膝盖的压力，希望这能让他走路时瘸得没那么厉害。爬坡下坎对麦克来说一直很难，那个狼人几乎咬断了他的腿，他们没法给他所需的治疗。

布莱克思考了片刻，“你会画画么，伊万斯？”

“不，怎么？”

“把它设计得酷一点儿，丹尼尔会喜欢的那种。”布莱克说，“麦克讨厌被当做残疾人，但要是丹尼尔觉得那很酷，他就会每天戴着它走来走去，因为他就想做那个最酷的大哥什么的。可以找艾什莉帮忙，看来她审美不错。”

“丹尼尔把摄魂怪画在胸口。”斯内普忍不住说，“我很怀疑任何‘审美不错’的人能设计出他喜欢的东西。”

“别这么刻薄，西弗，丹尼只是个小孩子。”莉莉笑道，“人人都有权利在13岁时喜欢些奇怪的东西。”

“你说起话来就像个妈妈一样。”布莱克脱口道，似乎立刻对这句玩笑有点后悔，“呃，我们没见到道格和玛利亚，他们大概不是往这个方向走的。”

“好吧，我去别处看看。”莉莉回答，转身往营地走，“如果你们谈完了可以考虑回去，卢平在给孩子们上课，一只鹿在周围焦虑地跑来跑去会让他们分心。另外西弗勒斯，我好像发现了一些山麦胡，待会来帮我辨认一下好吗？魔药课或许可以用得上。”

“你们还有魔药课？”布莱克问。

“莉莉希望他们受到的教育尽可能接近霍格沃茨，尽管材料短缺。”斯内普回答，没提自己就像布莱克一样怀疑这种魔药实践有什么用，他们只能煮出一锅几乎没有任何效力的清汤寡水，“所以，你认为邓不利多会为雷古勒斯提供保护。”

“假设他求助的话。”布莱克直起身，掸了掸肩膀上的苔藓，“我尽可能确保他会这样做了，破釜沉舟会是——”

“——他做的最后一件事。”

“你听到了。”

“如果我集中精力去听，能听见的比你想象中多得多。”斯内普哼了一声，“真是一点也不戏剧化。”

“你试过像是信仰崩塌那类事么？深信不疑、全力以赴，结果发现都是谎言？”布莱克说，“他不肯告诉我细节，但他肯定发现了什么关于伏地魔的重大秘密，我建议他把打算要做的事完成得更有价值一点。他正陷于……疯狂，你不明白，尽管他看上去很冷静。”

“看来这也与我无关。”斯内普说，越来越感到这段对话没什么意思，“回去，你的鹿还在等你呢。”

他可能是故意把“Deer”咬出重音，布莱克的表情立刻变得封闭，同他在从前逃亡途中做的一样。连斯内普都看出那两人之间气氛诡异，波特紧张兮兮地把布莱克拴在视线范围内，后者则——无动于衷。他们能有这段对话，多亏波特至少十几个小时内都得保持变形，他自愿吃山上的野生植物来省下食物，莉莉说这里缺人手的时候可不是相对于生存物资来说的。布莱克持续跟所有人保持距离，对波特比对斯内普还更甚，这过不了几天就会把波特弄疯了

“你承诺了什么？”斯内普提高声音问，“我知道雷古勒斯不是善茬，他一定会要求别人支付对价。”

“你会知道的。”布莱克头也不回地说。

另一个身影消失后，斯内普原地站了一会儿，思考自己是否遗漏了什么。布莱克和与雷古勒斯共享着某种默契，这是他永远没法理解的，从前看莉莉和佩妮·伊万斯时是这样，现在也是。或许布莱克救下了雷古勒斯，或许只是将那件雷古勒斯原打算去做的事推迟了，又或许，是促进了它的发生。与兄弟二人同时保持足够近的距离时，他清晰地意识到他们有多相像，另一个让他不安的因素。

除此之外，在威斯曼森林里的日子没什么波澜。当然，斯内普格格不入，但这里的每个人都格格不入。

他对其他人了解得更多了，罗兰夫人原本名叫玛利亚·格雷伯克，芬里尔·格雷伯克在那个狼人咬断她的喉咙前杀了他，将六岁的她留在自己身边，那时候他也只有十八岁，离臭名昭著的狼人头子有一辈子那么远。几年后他们接受了食死徒的示好，生活有所改善，直通地狱的路随之开启。堕落是很容易的，格雷伯克越来越嗜血、乖戾，玛利亚则渐渐厌倦了清理口中的毛发和血肉。她离开那所谓的家，本打算用一把银刀割断自己的手腕，但道格拉斯·罗兰阻止了她。

“所以她咬过人。”斯内普当时是这么说的，莉莉点点头。

“她总是说，如果有必要，我们可以用她从捕狼队手里换自己的命。”她神情复杂，“不过基本上，格雷伯克把他们一起干的事儿都算在自己头上。”

“他竟也有人心，谁能想到呢。”斯内普评价道。

道格拉斯是格雷伯克兄妹的早期目标之一，年长的罗兰先生是个刚正不阿的人，触怒了食死徒，他被咬的故事与卢平惊人地相似。格雷伯克本打算培养他成为自己的下属，谁知他却带着玛利亚逃走了。丹尼尔年纪最小却是他们的第一个孩子，他们偶然发现了被父母丢弃在荒野里的他，两年后是麦克·格雷格，被家人关在笼子里，花了一年设法逃跑。古里曼口语表达能力有限，他们至今不知道这半巨人小子身上有什么故事，他绕着他们的营地转来转去至少一个月，某天晚上不慎踩灭了篝火，他们给了他几块糖，他就跟着他们走了。全家人一同救下了艾什莉·史蒂文森，她宁可称自己为艾什莉·罗兰，没准也宁可捕狼队已经处决了她。

“她很坚强。永远不让自己蓬头垢面，采来野花装饰营地，变形时保护好自己的指甲。”莉莉微笑，“如果不是艾什莉，我大概早就把头发给剪了。当我们都在为了生存而生存的时候，她却想要变漂亮，这实在……难能可贵。看着她让我感觉我们都会好起来，如果有一天艾什莉不再爱美，那才会是末日。”

“她喜欢布莱克。”斯内普指出，莉莉脸色一变。

“哦，我猜喜欢上混蛋对年轻姑娘来说不算什么新鲜事。”

“比如波特。”

莉莉绷紧了身体，她伸出一根手指指着他。

“再说一次，西弗勒斯·斯内普，你在这里就一个朋友也没有了。”她冷冷地说，“除了你的好哥们布莱克。”

斯内普闭了嘴，纯粹是因为不想争吵，他没有进一步指出莉莉如此在意这点就能说明许多问题。


	18. Chapter 18

他们让他教黑魔法防御术，没什么比这更讽刺的了，但连波特看起来都没在讽刺，包括说他是最了解黑魔法的人的时候。卢平教保护神奇生物和魔咒课，莉莉教魔药学和草药学，罗兰先生教魔法史，波特教变形课和飞行课——也就是夹着根棍子充当扫帚，在那一小片空地上跑来跑去地投用藤蔓编成的球。

“我要完全客观、不带怨恨和偏见地说——这蠢透了。”斯内普抱怨，看着麦克滑了一跤，几个孩子都是玩得很开心的样子，古里曼得注意些不要把绑球框的树撞倒，“他们还不如踢足球。”

“只学习不玩耍，聪明孩子也变傻。”莉莉轻快地说，检查着几种魔药材料晾干的情况，不时给孩子们加油，“他们需要更多乐趣，波特恰好很擅长这个。”

斯内普不予置评。

“有助于保持体力，锻炼反应速度，不算完全浪费时间。”他说，“遇到敌人突袭，他们会有更大机会逃生。”

莉莉挑了一下眉毛，像是在说你又把这件事弄得这么恐怖，“你太紧张了，西弗。”

“我正在把活蜥蜴变成皮、胆和血，我完全有理由紧张。”斯内普回答，对着手上的肠内容物暗自皱眉，“从前我买这些东西的时候，它们可不长这样。”

“抱歉啦，让你干脏活儿。”莉莉笑笑，“前几次都是波特处理，但他的手法太粗糙了，每次都会把胆弄破。”

斯内普看了她一眼，她立刻低头专注于一簇山麦胡叶片的纹路，他完全可以想象波特在莉莉身边忙碌，同时绞尽脑汁搭话的样子。不屈不挠，每天接近一点点。

“我乐意帮忙，既然已经留下来了。”斯内普回答。

他们沉默地忙碌了一会，莉莉又走去检查他们的温室，其实就是个木箱，里边种着几种草药。几分钟后她回到他身边，斯内普正小心地把胆放进旁边的碗里。

“你们的花圃怎样了？”他问，自觉地跳过雷区。

“还不错，我希望三天后能有更多变化。”莉莉说，“后天就是满月夜了，西弗勒斯，你打算……？”

“其他人怎样我就怎样，没必要有什么特别的。”斯内普道，翻检那只遇害身亡的可怜蜥蜴，“我可以把我的安全交给你，你知道的。”

“不止是我，我、波特、布莱克、古里曼，我们在满月夜看顾你们。”莉莉说，赶忙附上解释，预计着斯内普会生气，“这不是指责，我完全理解你不信任他们。我不知道你和布莱克此前是怎么做的，但……唔，安全感是重要的一环。如果你不能信任化狼时在你周围的人，这会直观地反映在你——变形后的状态上。我不想逼你，但我需要你说实话，西弗勒斯，这关系到所有人的安全。”

斯内普将失去价值的爬行动物尸体丢到一边，擦擦手，用魔杖清理指甲缝里的东西，一根手指接一根手指。

“我在课上把魔杖借给那几个孩子使用，已经能说明问题。”他最后说，“营地里的每一个非狼人都会在月圆夜竭尽全力，我用不着去喜欢他们也能意识到这点，这里也远远不是我化狼时遇到过最糟的环境。当然如果你们不能信任我的状态，那是另一回事。”

莉莉摇摇头，表情介于无奈和被逗乐之间，“别管我们叫‘非狼人’，这个词听起来跟‘那些狼人’一样可恶。”

“便于语言表达的分类罢了。”斯内普说着，清理面前的狼藉，“简单来说，你在这点上信任他们，那我也一样。”

他的确没感觉到多少不安，至少不像他预想中那么多，考虑到他已经跟布莱克共度大半年时日，这似乎也不奇怪。斯内普想他只是在了解自己的敌人，他的确不觉得那几个人会趁月圆夜做什么，他们也没什么更糟的事能对他做了。

莉莉负责把他捆到一棵树上，这点也有所帮助，尽管斯内普得紧闭双眼忽略久违的因为被看光而产生的难为情。她动作很温柔，但熟练果断，不像雷古勒斯那样犹豫，他也不必费心去检查。令他大为惊讶的是莉莉完成后轻轻吻了他的面颊，斯内普努力不为此满脸涨红。她又转向艾什莉，女孩周围被精心地安置了一些树枝作为遮蔽。他听见莉莉向艾什莉保证她的指甲被保护得好好的，熬过这晚她们可以再尝试某种新发型。

罗兰夫妇在接受捆绑前轮流拥抱每个孩子，连回归后一直跟大家保持距离的布莱克也在给丹尼尔打气，这一切都发生在他感官能及的范围内的时候，感觉就像——化狼是他们所有人要共同跨越的难关，而非某个人的，不管他们此前经历过什么、是否闹得不愉快。这的确振奋人心。斯内普现在能理解为什么不管波特和布莱克做什么卢平都会原谅他们，他看到布莱克变成黑狗，脑袋拱了拱卢平的手。

“在尝试过狼毒药剂之后，这样变形对他们又更难了。”莉莉不必要地回来，整理他身上的绳索，“我猜是我的错。”

“你只是想帮忙。”斯内普说，“我会没事的。”

不管他会不会没事，他都得打起精神上接下来的课，尽管教学成果往往让他想尖叫着拔自己头发。既然这份工作已经是他的，斯内普便无法忍受因为胜任不了而将它转交给波特之流，这使得他有了自己的位置，有人在某方面需要他。大概正是因此，他此刻似乎真相信自己会。

月亮升起后，夜晚就成了模糊的片段。斯内普的第一个清醒念头是他没感觉到黑狗的脑袋或舌头，他思考着自己竟期待这个到了会为此失望的程度，没有去看布莱克换成了对谁献殷勤。波特拿来了他的衣服，斯内普有点感激，捆绑还可说是必要之事，但他真的不需要莉莉在旁边看着他像个站不稳的小孩儿那样摇摇晃晃地穿裤子。

“伊万斯在照顾艾什莉。”波特说，“你是要等她回来还是……？”

斯内普翻了翻白眼，“少来这套。”

波特咧嘴一笑，把他的胳膊拉到自己肩膀上，抗议这个就太没事找事了。他跟所有男性狼人一块被丢在最大的帐篷里，醒来时麦克枕着他的肚子，丹尼尔整个人压在他腿上，他自己则不知道为什么死死抱着卢平的胳膊，还疑似在对方肩膀上留下了一小滩口水渍。跟卢平的那个对视不是他这辈子最尴尬的时刻，大概吧。

“爬起来帮厨，懒骨头们！”波特，永远心情很好地在外边嚷嚷，“我们要做一顿盛大的晚宴！”

也就是把斯内普背包里剩下的人类食物一口气消耗完，波特觉得反正撑不了多久，与其紧张兮兮地每天数着吃，不如来个痛快，还能留下点美好回忆。他们已经有了下一步计划，明天用一天时间筹得三天的储备粮，然后准备搬家。与莉莉上次联络中，邓不利多说在靠近威尔士的一处郊区给他们找了个地方，据说有他的朋友看顾，安全且有保障。斯内普和大部分人一样对这等好事持怀疑态度，孩子们不太情愿又换新地方，罗兰夫妇同意试试，波特则一直在设法让大家兴致高涨。

“听说有浴室和热水！”他强调着。

卢平、罗兰夫妇和麦克先后出去帮忙，莉莉忙得没空注意有哪些人醒了，没人会特地招呼斯内普，他去了他们也不反对，可有可无，就这么回事儿。斯内普坐在帐篷里，突然感到一阵久违的憎恨，不是对把他变成狼人的凶手那种，仅仅指向人群。这种憎恨在他幼年和青少年时期常常盘踞在他胸腔中，他身边可能是一两个人，也可能有成千上百个不同的人，但他们与斯内普相互的漠不关心都一样。同舟共济的光辉片刻消逝了，他记起好像在上辈子，有几次还以为自己终于找到志同道合的朋友，但接下来他与波特狭路相逢，被捉弄时他听到那些人的大笑混在人群之中。

一小时后他们聚在篝火边，波特举起罐头盒盛的汤，“敬家庭和朋友！”

所有人都做出了类似的动作，斯内普听见自己说：“我可不是你们的什么家人朋友，波特。”

气氛一时僵硬，连莉莉也投来诧异和责备的眼神，斯内普无视了这个。他要做回他自己了，不受欢迎、满身怨气，破坏掉所有轻松欢乐的时刻。才不是什么驯服的狼人或者寓教于乐的老师。

波特很快反应过来，对他夸张地挤挤眼，“不好意思，但我是不是你的朋友，和你是不是我的朋友，其实是两回事。尽管恨我吧，亲爱的朋友。”

布莱克大笑，像一只特别大的狗在吠叫，斯内普吓了一跳，他都忘了布莱克的脸还能做那个。他盯着那个笑容，发现自己在想：他们竟敢如此快乐，毁掉我的人生之后，他居然在我面前这样放肆地笑。

“西弗勒斯？西弗！”

斯内普罔顾莉莉的呼叫，快步离开了温暖的篝火。

他没有离开太远，可以听到他们继续了晚宴，接着营地里的动静渐渐消失，该睡觉了，几个成人在周围走动、呼喊他的名字。布莱克离得最近，而且是人形，省去不少麻烦。

“斯内普？别这么混蛋！”布莱克一步一滑地走向他藏身的方向，“我看到你的足迹了，你能不能像个大人一样？”

斯内普一跃而出，将他推到一棵树上，将布莱克肺里的空气伴着一声惊呼撞了出来。与此同时，斯内普一手捂住他的嘴，一手抽出用来处理蜥蜴的那把刀，刺向对方肋部。


	19. Chapter 19

布莱克从喉间发出一个微弱的声响，眼睛在昏暗中瞪大，斯内普保持对视，以一种近乎超然的状态观察着。他给出了很快的一击，但并不猛烈——刀子碰到比皮肤坚韧的东西，往下滑了一点，停在那儿。

他的心脏跳动得很稳定，比平时稍快，有力地敲击着他的肋骨。斯内普数了五拍，布莱克才轻轻地、头晕目眩地用鼻子吸进空气，胸腔向刀尖挤压，他为此瑟缩，但他的身体已经没法更靠近身后的树干了。然后布莱克没拿魔杖的那只手慢慢抬起来，略带怀疑似地触碰身体和刀锋的结合处，接着顺刀身向前，摸到护手。他做了一个五指张开的动作，好像要抓住斯内普持刀的手，他的手停住了。

斯内普后退一步，刀尖随之抽出，布莱克呼出一大口气，弯下腰捂住伤口，身体顺着树干往下滑。附近其他人的呼喊声听起来很远，寂静的丛林中只有布莱克颤抖的呼吸，斯内普等待了一阵，他不觉得布莱克伤得有那么重，但对方过了比预计更长的时间仍没起身。也许只是吓坏了，他知道那瞬间布莱克真以为自己即将丧命。

他找到一株蕨类植物，用它的叶子擦掉刀尖上的血。

“……你打算用这种办法对付所有人吗？”布莱克轻轻地问，仍然发着抖，斯内普发觉自己并不享受这个，也不反感。

“不。”他回答，侧头审视刀锋，尽管这里的光源基本只有布莱克魔杖上的荧光闪烁。

“只是我……我一个人能让你满意吗？”

“你知道什么能让我满意吗？”斯内普冷酷地说，将刀子收回口袋，“完成我的学业，住在有墙壁和屋顶的房子里，靠工作而非盗窃换取温饱，月圆夜心安理得地入眠。所以，不。你的命或者你的死都毫无价值。”

“当你有这些的时候，你看上去可并不满意。”布莱克回应，正中关窍。

“这让你更容易原谅自己的所作所为？”斯内普反击。

“我已经有点厌倦这类对话了。”布莱克低下头，察看手掌上的血迹，“我想给你那些让你满意的东西，如果杀了我自己能实现我就会这么做，问题在于我们没得选，我、你，或者正在找你的那些人。”

“你在建议我向前看。”斯内普哼了一声，他走向布莱克，无视对方在他伸出手时的瑟缩，“作为罪魁祸首，由你说出来，完全不伪善。”

那道刺伤不深，约一英寸长，洇湿了布莱克肋部的衣服，远不至于威胁他的性命。布莱克随手把血抹在裤子上，斯内普掏出一瓶白鲜，同意将物资提供给集体时他单独把这个拿了出来。绝大部分伤势都可用白鲜处理，这是救命的东西。

他拧开瓶盖，等待布莱克发表刻薄的评论，但布莱克只是说：“留着它吧。”

他们所处的这一小片林地蓦然陷入黑暗，与周遭融为一体，斯内普刚意识到是布莱克魔杖的光熄灭了，便听见一阵急促的吠叫，然后是脚步声。几分钟后，莉莉杖尖的银光从右侧出现，她抓住他的胳膊。

“对不起。”这个单词像是有自我意识般滑出他的双唇。

“我不需要，西弗，我明白。”莉莉说，瞥了一眼大黑狗所在的方向，“但你得对大家说一次，回到营地，向大家道个歉，然后让这件事过去。不需要为此太羞愧，你不是这里唯一深感痛苦的人，艾什莉每个月都要向大家道歉，我也毁掉过一两次聚会。这是玛利亚定下的规矩，当你让自己的痛苦伤害到其他人，就需要负起责任。”

斯内普点点头，情不自禁地抓住了好友的手，很温暖，莉莉用力回握了一下。他觉得自己能做到。

“噢，我去告诉其他人这里没事了。”波特说，斯内普感觉莉莉的手在他指间僵了一下，“来么，大脚板？我早该想到你的鼻子找人最管用。”

他的脚步声很快走远，大黑狗无声无息地跟了过去，黑色皮毛的掩护下看不出受伤流血。

其他人接受了他的道歉，他们有些不安，没发表什么评论，也不像是以后会对斯内普提心吊胆。莉莉说的是实情，此类触发在这片营地里并不鲜见，孤独和怨愤如影随形，因为这是个孤儿院，收留社会的弃儿。不知怎的，意识到这点，斯内普反而感到面颊发烫。

“这不会再发生了。”他加上一句。

“这会的，而且它可以也应该再发生。”玛利亚却说，她的黑发剃得比男孩还短，眼中映出篝火的光，“我们都有权利痛苦，感到痛苦并不是你的错。”

她上前亲吻了斯内普的面颊，与莉莉不同，更笃定，像某种承诺：我们永远不会因为某人的痛苦看轻他，我们接纳每个人本来的样子。斯内普紧闭双眼，不知道该怎样处理当下的境况，一个齿染鲜血的狼人把温热的呼吸留在他面颊上，这却安抚了他。

他点点头，于是仪式结束，大家各自睡觉去了。他瞥见大黑狗在帐篷的影子里，费劲地蜷缩身体舔舐伤口，对波特的招呼回以响亮的吠叫。斯内普漫不经心地想着如果布莱克打算隐瞒刚发生的事要怎么做，他没有魔杖，似乎很难在有人注意到之前清理掉血迹。

波特貌似无意地走到他和布莱克之间，肢体语言写着提防，没准布莱克告诉了他自己是怎么失去魔杖的。大黑狗跟随波特回到他们的帐篷，与他是人的时候差别不大。斯内普短暂地怀念了自己在校时使用的魔杖，他伤愈出院时邓不利多被解除了校长职务，那些人一秒都没耽误，就收走他的魔杖将他赶出了校门。母亲接他回到蜘蛛尾巷的家，从头到尾，艾琳都面无表情，身上笼罩着令人窒息的沉默。斯内普把自己关在房间里，他听到父亲结束轮班回来的声音，沉默继续。入夜后他翻窗逃走了。

第二天一早起就是忙碌的日程，波特、卢平和罗兰先生外出寻找食物，布莱克、玛利亚、斯内普、莉莉轮班负责周边安全，营地里的人则收拾东西、清理痕迹。莉莉和邓不利多保持着联络，有时用似乎与凤凰相关的魔法（凤凰可以在瞬间去到任何地方），有时用守护神。她的守护神是一只牝鹿，斯内普避免去看它，结果发现波特在跟自己做一样的事，不禁有点好笑。

他没亲眼见到自己来之前这里的情形，但基本肯定在他和布莱克入住之后，波特便有意地疏远莉莉，按莉莉的说法是“他没此前烦人了”。不知道波特的表态更多是做给他和莉莉还是给布莱克看，可以肯定的是不管波特现在对他们持何种态度，需要划清立场时他永远站好哥们那头。

乘飞毯出行又是别样的体验，它们腾空时非常平稳，关于在上边睡觉，波特所言非虚。他们分三组一起飞行，斯内普和罗兰先生掌握主要的两张飞毯的航向，古里曼乘上第三张飞毯后，他身边就只能再上一个体重最轻的艾什莉了，他自己又不太擅长精细的操作，所以他们的方向由艾什莉负责。卢平把魔杖借给了她，他似乎有点恐高，毯子腾空后便一直闭目养神。大黑狗却对置身高空泰然自若，在毯子边缘走来走去，警惕空中的动静。

“真希望我的阿尼马吉形象是能飞的动物。”旁边的飞毯上，波特向往地说，一边裹紧外套，随着高度上升飞毯上越来越冷了，“当时怎么没考虑这个呢？”

“你现在也能飞，往左走四英尺就行。”卢平把胳膊架在眼睛上方挡住阳光，“不过只能飞一次罢了。”

“很好笑，月亮脸。”

“我和丹尼尔可以替你负责移动那部分，你只需要飞就可以了。”麦克拖过大黑狗抱着取暖，还分一半给弟弟，丹尼尔把狗后腿搁自己腿上，拍手起哄。

“把他丢到莉莉的毯子上！”红发男孩笑道。

“最好不要，你们三个都到一侧会影响平衡的。”罗兰先生说。

“那边还挺热闹。”莉莉咕哝，又一根金红色的羽毛落进她掌心，她是总指挥。这张飞毯载着她、斯内普、罗兰夫人和绝大部分行李。

“嗷，古里曼，不要乱动！”艾什莉命令道，他们飞得忽高忽低，“你能睡会儿吗？”

“大块头，看这是什么？”波特不知从哪儿掏出一块糖，正好抛进古里曼怀里，半巨人开心地笑了起来。

“如果他的手指在学咒语时能有剥糖纸的一半敏捷……”斯内普小声抱怨，玛利亚笑了。

“他已经有很大进步了，从没有捏断你的魔杖。”她说，这是实情，但不怎么振奋人心。

飞毯速度不慢，但为免被追踪，他们往南兜了个大圈子，接近午夜才在邓不利多指定的地方降落。老人声称这是自己朋友建来追踪和观察神奇生物的地方，但走近至十五英尺内时，那间孤独的棚屋完全变了样子，斯内普觉得更像是某种有钱人休闲度假的山间旅馆，除了附近没有能把游人送来的道路。一进客厅，丹尼尔就尖叫着扑上了沙发，斯内普和莉莉简单清点了一下，他们可以两人分到一个真正的房间，而且的确有浴室和热水。过了一会，波特领着狗也进来了，说不远处甚至有个马厩。

屋后有个很大的温室，可以看出是用来暂时饲养各类生物的，被分成大小不等的小间，还有贴着标签的玻璃笼子。这里仍能派上此前的用场，但稍做清理，它也可以是对大部分科目都合适的教室。打开木箱发现许多套新课本和其他文具时，莉莉发出无意义的满怀感情的声音，斯内普完全没法阻止自己伸手去碰它们。他太想念学习了，真的。

《高级魔药制作》的书页在他指间翻动，带着淡淡的油墨香气，他还在校时也几乎没用过这样崭新的课本。他的绝大部分东西都是二手的，魔药教材全都继承自母亲，唯一必须每年购买的也就是黑魔法防御术课本，因为教师一直更换。

“他都给我们准备好了。”莉莉轻声说，打开一个专业的药材收纳箱，下层还有此地可培植的植物种子，“真是太好了，我都不知道怎么……”

她捂住了嘴，斯内普拍拍她的肩膀，面对这一切，就连他都无法不心存感激。


	20. Chapter 20

他们很快就对住处作出了安排，大家都累得要死，没人提出多少异议。罗兰夫妇被不由分说地排到二楼主卧，两个姑娘、丹尼尔和麦克分别住侧卧，古里曼单独住旁边改造过的仓库，以免他在挤进卧室时撞倒承重墙。剩下波特、布莱克、卢平和斯内普后情况有些尴尬，最终安排是他们轮流睡客厅沙发和客厅旁边的空房间，他们承担了值夜的主要排班，住一楼也便于在有情况时作出反应。

入住两天后，莉莉向黑狗状态下的布莱克转述邓不利多的消息，包括“雷古勒斯向你问好”以及“他做到了”，他们都不清楚这是什么意思，但大黑狗垂下头，几乎瘫倒在地。

有了真正的课本和用具，“教学”也开始步入正轨。奥利凡德售卖的魔杖都有严格记录，他们目前还没法人手一根，不过斯内普怀疑这对魔药课是件好事，否则以麦克烧坏坩埚的速度，很快莉莉就又会只能上理论课了。至于他自己的黑魔法防御术，没人死亡，目前唯一的代价是他嗓子变得有点哑，谢谢关心。

与卢平交谈整体而言事出偶然，斯内普听见温室（现在是教学区）里传来一阵磕磕碰碰的艰难动静，便进去查看，只见那人提着一个大水箱，艰难地穿过乱七八糟的桌椅。前一个上课的是波特，他的课堂总是过于活跃，而且干完活永远不打扫。

“收拾。”斯内普念道，横向一挥魔杖，桌椅整齐地排到两侧，让出一条路来。卢平发出感激的声音，把他的水箱拎到那些装独角兽毛样本的盒子旁边，斯内普走近两步，看到一只格林迪洛正挥着小拳头捶打玻璃面。

“在附近的沼泽抓到的，我正想告诉你呢。”卢平气喘吁吁地说，按摩手掌和胳膊，“我猜你的课也用得上，只是角度不太一样。”

“你介绍它的特点和习性，我介绍如何保护自己不受其害。”斯内普回答，一面俯身观察，“这只相当老了，我认为最多还能活一两个月。”

“是啊，不过我还是希望课后能把它放回原处，你没打算教孩子们怎样杀死它们吧？”卢平听起来有点紧张，斯内普回头看了他一眼，他立刻拉开了自己跟斯内普的距离。“只是……”

“我教他们杀死格林迪洛不代表他们真的需要杀死面前这只。”斯内普说，站了起来。

“好的，呃，谢谢。”卢平发出第一个音节时，脚尖已经向出口移动，斯内普算受够了。

“用不着这样，我又不会咬你。”他严厉地说，卢平好像被他拿鞭子抽了一样。

“对不起。”另一个狼人飞快地说，和个被解开了气嘴的气球似的，“我对你的遭遇非常抱歉，我不——”

“停。”斯内普不由分说地打断对方，“道歉算得了什么？”

卢平给了他一个悲苦、无奈的表情，“唯一我能做的？”

斯内普叹了口气，有些话一再重复就真没什么意思了，他腿上的咬痕就在那儿，不管他们说或做什么都不会消失。他不想再谈这个话题现在更多不是因为痛苦，而是无用，陈词滥调。

“没你什么事，月圆夜把一个人放到我面前我一样会咬。”斯内普说，“如果你不表现得像是我咬了你一样会更有帮助，连布莱克都不像你这么夸张。”

“我应该让他们把我绑起来，这是很容易就能想到的。我放松了警惕，允许其他人在满月夜接近我，这是我的错。”卢平说，唇角因痛苦而抖动，“我知道你归罪于西里斯，但他没有把我变成狼人，我的存在是这一切发生的根源。我从一开始就该告诉邓不利多我不能入学。”

“决定招收一个狼人入校，那是他的错。”斯内普回答，他没法想象自己能拒绝入学邀请，他会为进入霍格沃茨不惜一切代价的。

“那些措施本该是足够的！”卢平分辩道，“他想出了万全的对策，打人柳，尖叫棚屋……是我辜负了他的信任，把其他人带进去，因为……因为一个人变形太难熬了。”

他变得既痛苦又混乱，手指抓过剪得很糟糕的棕色头发——是波特给理的。卢平替波特和男孩们理发，波特的头发和他的理发技术一样无药可救，但卢平在男孩们脑袋上干得还不错。布莱克多半没参与过这种温馨的理发互动，斯内普上次见到他时他的头发都长过胳膊肘了。

这就是问题之一。斯内普上次见到人形的布莱克，好像还是在他捅了对方一刀那会儿。回到这些人身边后，布莱克就以大脚板更敏锐为由长时间保持犬类形态，他没接任何一门课，是安全保障的主力，但那会儿还没这么夸张。当然布莱克肯定变回来过，他几乎不跟大家一块吃饭，但从餐桌边的闲谈来看，他跟其他人偶尔也对话，作为狗你可做不到这个。出现在斯内普面前时，布莱克就永远是条狗，两人之间仿佛回到了遇见雷古勒斯之前的状态。不同的是当时布莱克还得不时对他絮叨别对莉莉犯浑之类，现在他们没有任何理由必须发生交谈，就连大黑狗也再不跟他发生接触了。

难道布莱克认为永远不以人类形象出现是防止斯内普再用刀子捅他的唯一办法么？这有效，斯内普得承认，他不太可能杀害一条狗，就算在对布莱克还恨得咬牙切齿那阵，他对大脚板也至多踢一两脚，从不真危及生命。但布莱克重新开始利用这点意外地令他不愉快，他们共同暂住在这个莫名其妙的家庭里，且不说就算莉莉也无法容忍在自己眼皮底下发生这样的谋杀，难道布莱克以为他会把一具尸体丢给孩子们？

“我知道你对西里斯做了什么，前几天他找到你的时候。”卢平忽然说，语调与此前不同，姿态也不再是那个萎靡愧疚的狼人了，斯内普暗自冷笑，“睡觉的时候我碰到他的伤口，他没醒，所以我确认了一下。”

“在睡着的朋友身上鬼鬼祟祟地摸来摸去，很适合你，卢平。”

“随你怎么说，我知道你攻击了他，但你有机会重伤甚至杀死他，却没这么做。”

“那意义非凡。”斯内普拿出了攻击性的腔调，他没法控制，“我们得到了宽恕，得到了谅解，去开瓶香槟吧？”

卢平摇摇头，“我们欠你个感谢，没有你是他不会再回来的，我一直以为我们和他之间就这么结束了。”

“他当然会回到你们身边。”斯内普生硬地说，发现卢平的感谢比道歉更令自己不舒服，被感谢就像他给那几个人帮了忙一样。

“走了就不会回头，他就是这种人，除非你找到他，逼他回来。”卢平低声说，勉强笑了一下，“他知道我们不能丢下孩子们去找他，这大混蛋。就算他现在躲闪着拒绝与我们交流，至少他在这儿。”

“好吧，不客气。”斯内普冷冷地说，“你想表达什么？”

“没什么，只是感谢你让西里斯回到这里，以及没有杀死他，这对我和詹姆意义重大。”

“我会杀了他的。”一时冲动，斯内普说，“但不是在这儿，我不会傻到以为自己杀死了布莱克在这里还能有容身之处，在少敌多上我也有过足够的教训了。你可以告诉布莱克这个。”

卢平有些意外地眨眨眼，小心地不露出任何反应，“……好的，我会转达。”

斯内普快步回到室外，没再给卢平留出哪怕一秒来说什么其他的。他只能容忍自己说到这一步，杀了他他也没法承认，自己想念有布莱克在身边的时候，尤其是雷古勒斯出现后、开始寻找罗兰一家前那几周。布莱克不再是条逆来顺受的沉默大狗，他在营地周围精力过剩地走来走去，满腹牢骚，设计恶作剧，起劲地揶揄雷古勒斯，他们在时斯内普周围的空气都活了起来。斯内普发现自己有点喜欢他们兄弟共有的那种尖刻的幽默感，甚至想过如果他们在另一种人生里相逢，也许一切都会大不相同。

他曾期待到了这里会有转机出现，他已经做到了布莱克希望他做的所有事，回到莉莉身边，加入一个集体，但情况却变成这样。刻骨的憎恨蛰伏在他身体里，像某种永远不会痊愈的偏头痛，在每个他误以为自己能有所归属的时刻折磨他，拷问他你难道忘了自己是怎么变成这样的吗。

“西弗勒斯，你还好吗？你看起来好苍白。”莉莉叫住他，今天她只简单地扎了个马尾，穿着浅灰色防水卫衣，她的样子如此富于生命力。

斯内普正要回答没事，却越过莉莉的肩膀见黑狗消失在一丛灌木后边，布莱克在周围巡查，看顾上山的人。莉莉对着他的表情略微扬起眉毛，回头看了一眼，明白了个大概，“我是不是不该问关于你们之间的神秘莫测的问题？”

她提着一大捆藤蔓，多半是用来布置他们的球场。波特在靠近森林的地方找到了一小片不错的平地，让古里曼拔掉两棵多余的树，略作整修，就成了长方形的场地，这几天他们闲暇时间都在忙这个。

“我恨他。”他干涩地说，莉莉的眉毛做了个起跳动作。

“我觉得这不算问题，你当然会恨他了。”

“但我……希望自己可以不恨他，不恨这里的任何人。”斯内普说，猛然闭上眼睛，“我希望我可以……我怎么能这么想？”

莉莉在接下来的几秒都没说话，然后他听到藤蔓落在地上的声音，睁开双眼。斯内普担心莉莉会拥抱他，他并不想在帐篷外被看到这个，好在她只是上前一步，轻轻把一只手掌放在他锁骨附近。

“那同样没问题，西弗。”她柔声说，“成为自己想要成为的那种人，这就是为什么我们聚在这里。”

“你认为我该原谅他们？”斯内普问，“你觉得他们值得被原谅？”

“在我看来他们值不值得没那么重要，而且你不是非得原谅他们。”莉莉回答，“我希望我的朋友快乐，但如果你一直这样恨着他们和自己，是没办法开心起来的。如果你问我，我希望你能从那件事走出来，开始新的生活。”

“我还有什么新生活可以开始？”斯内普厉声道，立刻后悔了，“抱歉。”

莉莉叹了口气，“总是有其他可能的，西弗。”

她俯身提起她的藤蔓，斯内普接了过来，他们一起走向不远处那个所谓的魁地奇球场。邓不利多没周到到提供扫帚，不过波特总算放弃了夹着棍子跑的蠢主意，而是把那根棍子当球棒用。现在他们的游戏变成了足球、篮球和棒球的杂乱混合体，斯内普看不出它有什么理由还叫魁地奇。见二人过来，丹尼尔骑在场地边缘那棵树上挥舞着一个圆环大声招呼，要莉莉把藤蔓丢给他绑球篮。

“用咒语几秒就能解决。”斯内普指出，莉莉哼笑一声，将藤蔓一头系上石块抛过去，丹尼尔接个正着。

“波特要求每个人都帮忙，但不是每个人都有魔杖。”她说，“这样对孩子们来说也比较有意思，付出了劳动他们会更珍惜，对这个地方也能更快有归属感。不出意外，短时间内我们不会再搬家了。”

与此同时，波特正给古里曼下达把一块地方踩平的指令，那孩子的蹦跳引发了一场小型地震，丹尼尔大笑着嚷嚷“我要掉下来啦”。

“难以置信。”斯内普咕哝，想起餐桌上插的野花，艾什莉在他们搬到这儿的一早就找到了玻璃花瓶。那姑娘这几天心情都很好，难得有个真值得装饰的住处，她是他们中最懂得及时行乐的了。

“他们简直是奇迹。”莉莉由衷地说，目光碰到波特又马上移开了，波特则在起初简短告知球场已经基本完工后就一直背对他们，仰头指导丹尼尔。

“你担心他。”他们一起往回走时，斯内普说，莉莉敏感地瞪了他一眼。

“我没有。”

“那你在担心什么？”

“所有人，这个集体。”莉莉回答，“布莱克缺席时，他强烈的存在感主要就是波特带来的，艾什莉已经决定布莱克错过了取得宽恕的机会，其他孩子们则都习惯了他不在场，连卢平也不像波特那么想念他。他很少提布莱克的名字，但你差不多都能在靠近他时闻出来。昨天波特对我说他觉得我们正失去布莱克，而如果他因此变得失魂落魄，我们就有麻烦了。虽然不愿承认，但的确是他一直在振奋士气。”

“他认为布莱克会再度出走吗？”斯内普问，都没顾得上在意莉莉跟波特谈心这部分。

“我问了，他说他担心会更糟。”莉莉回答。


	21. Chapter 21

安定的日子过得很快。十月份山区开始下雪，头两周莉莉和罗兰夫妇必须经常提醒波特和男孩们水箱容量是有限的，他们不能每天打三场雪仗然后跑回来洗澡。在热水的问题上更不体谅他人的是艾什莉，她非得用能把人皮烫掉的水温，而且一次能哼着歌洗一个小时。

邓不利多的朋友及时提供了冬被、棉衣等物资，储物间里有个传送点，每周一次，那里会出现大量食物和其他生活必需品。斯内普和莉莉检查过，这里的魔法只能传送无生命物体，敌人不可能通过这一途径袭击他们。现下他们省去了大量用来干砍柴、生火、觅食等种种杂事的时间，生存本身不再令人精疲力竭，房子里为琐屑小事发生的争吵便多了起来，渐渐地每个人都找了点方法消磨多余的精力，免得杀掉其他家庭成员。

斯内普一头扎进书房，有时候只有上课能把他弄出来，连吃饭也不行，最经常跟他分享书房空间的还有莉莉、卢平和玛利亚（这让他有点惊讶），孩子们则多半只在作业需要时才来。此外莉莉还成功培植了几种草药，每天悉心照看着它们，卢平在温室里养了一窝他不知从哪儿捡到的小鸟，玛利亚承包了主要家务，余下的由大家轮流排班。艾什莉专心致志地对付自己的头发和指甲，照着几本旧书学着剪裁上世纪款式的礼服，连带莉莉的指甲也换了好几种花样，波特带着三个男孩在球场上疯跑（斯内普怀疑古里曼迟早会引发雪崩），罗兰先生迷上了烹饪——为此他们尝到了不少第一口下去就能让人直接石化的新菜肴。

不管卢平有没有向布莱克转达他的话，或者布莱克是怎么理解的，总之情况并没有好转。大黑狗把大部分时间都花在了室外，天气越来越寒冷后仍是如此，已经没人会对他不出现在餐桌边说什么了。他不知疲倦地在房屋周围巡逻，在发现容易导致失足的陷阱或者危险的蛇窝时提醒其他人，波特、卢平和玛利亚轮流给他带食物，玛利亚还给他织了条金色和红色的围巾。有几次斯内普远远看到波特跪在潮湿的地面上，紧紧抱着大脚板，脸埋在对方的毛发里；还有一次他撞见玛利亚坐在门前，大黑狗趴在她腿上，让她梳理自己的毛发。这些都让他感觉像是闯进了与自己无关的私人场景。

说到“私人”，现在有所改善，不过他们的生活总体来说还是没有多少隐私可言，譬如每个人都知道哪位男生偷藏了低俗小说或图片，以及女士们的生理周期。活动范围局限在这山间一隅对波特来说显然太憋屈了，他隔三差五就找个理由到城镇里去，明面上带回艾什莉的新指甲油和时尚杂志、古里曼的糖果、报纸杂志，暗地里还包括些有碍观瞻的玩意。罗兰夫妇这类东西睁只眼闭只眼，莉莉则上了几节必要的课，以免几个青春期的孩子把谁弄伤或者搞怀孕了。波特向斯内普推荐大波美女特写图时，斯内普差点踹他一脚。

“别这么正人君子嘛。”波特居然厚颜无耻地说，“你跟我们有仇，跟美人和你的——又没仇。”

斯内普瞪了他两秒，然后情感真挚、字正腔圆地说：“滚。”

他从没后悔过这一决定。

但波特的冒险至少让他们没有完全陷入与世隔绝的境地，孩子们和玛利亚对新闻是不关心的，在他们看来，巫师间的战争与自己毫无关系。而对几个上过霍格沃茨、甚或还有亲友在外的人来说，外界的消息无疑十分珍贵。

“邓不利多从明年一月起要恢复校长职位了。”莉莉高兴地说，“麦格教授一再强调让他回来是将伏地魔彻底阻挡在城堡外边的唯一办法，魔法部也终于意识到了这点。”

“那他会让我们去上学么？”丹尼尔问，卷着他的面条，不甚关心。

不等莉莉回答，艾什莉便抢先道：“怎么可能！你又在犯傻了。”

“我只是问个问题！”

莉莉、波特、卢平和斯内普面面相觑，接着不自在地互相躲避其他人的眼神，赶忙跳过了这个话题。可以肯定的是，他们期待着欢度圣诞这会儿，魔法部和邓不利多的日子相当不好过，从前斯内普会希望黑魔王取得胜利，现在他不知道自己该怎么想。

无论外面的世界如何风雨飘摇，补给没有断，也没有不速之客前来。他们度过了一个非常吵闹的圣诞节，节前那次补给中居然有一棵圣诞树，波特把它变成了原来的三倍大，立在客厅中央，大家花了好几个小时用爆米花和纸折的饰物装饰它。连布莱克都进来了，戴着一顶玛利亚织的圣诞帽跑来跑去。

新年来临后不久，莉莉收到了邓不利多的直接联络，她还是先与罗兰夫妇商议，而后将大家召集到餐桌边，连布莱克也由波特找了过来，表明事关重大。

“这不是跟狗讨论的事，布莱克，请变回原形。”她命令道。

黑狗一愣，张望了几秒，然后老老实实地变成了黑色长发的男人。波特抱怨“为什么莉莉发话就管用”，同时艾什莉刻薄地说“很高兴认识你，布莱克先生，哦我们以前见过吗”，布莱克缩着脖子来到波特和卢平之间刚让出来的空位，斯内普召唤了一张凳子丢向他，赢得了好几个惊讶的眼神。

“呃，什么事？”布莱克嗓音里显出一种长时间未说过话的生疏。

“听听不就知道了。”麦克不客气地说。

“安静，让莉莉来说。”玛利亚不容质疑地说。

莉莉清清嗓子，“邓不利多告诉我，他替我们做好了撤离到法国的安排。布斯巴顿——”

“你们说这是最后一次搬家了！”丹尼尔大叫，“为什么我们又要去法国？法国那么远，这里很好！”

“丹尼尔。”罗兰先生按住小儿子，“听莉莉说完。”

“我不去。”艾什莉冷冰冰地说，“法国？得了吧！他是不是想收回他的房子了？”

“这不是邓不利多的房子，是他朋友的。”詹姆提醒她，艾什莉哼了一声。

“他说而已。”她嘲讽道，“我是狼人，又不是傻子。我爸就是有钱人，我知道那些有钱人的操作，朋友的、亲戚的、女儿的财产，都一回事。”

布莱克忍不住笑了一声，艾什莉恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他举起双手表示无害。

“既然你已经决定了，就更没理由不能听完，不是吗？”卢平劝道。

他们花了一会儿让桌边安静下来，莉莉继续：“布斯巴顿是一所更为开放的魔法学校，接纳来自不同国家、不同种族的学生，包括狼人、半巨人、吸血鬼等等。他们的新校长马克西姆夫人已经同意招收这里未取得合法毕业手续且年龄在二十五周岁以下的人入学。”

“我们已经有你们了，不需要去学校。”丹尼尔说，“去和一群巫师待在一起。”

“你已经和一群巫师待在一起了。”布莱克指出，丹尼尔把脸扭到远离他那边，他挠了挠鼻子。

“那是因为你们没有办法！”麦克一针见血地说，“你们是因为当不了正常巫师，才沦落到跟我们这群怪物待在一起——”

“这里不允许用这个词形容自己或者其他人。”莉莉打断道，艾什莉啐了一口。

“我们就是！只有在这里我们才不是，但外边那些人？他们巴不得我们统统死掉！他们才不会接受我们，不管嘴上说得有多好听。”她怒气冲冲地说，“搬家就搬家，但上学？假装自己是正常人？他妈的没门！我受够了，我就是个狼人，而且不打算假装自己是任何其他东西！”

她的宣言引发了短暂的沉默，艾什莉挺直了后背坐在桌边，高高地抬着下巴，看谁敢反驳。

玛利亚先发话：“但听起来，布斯巴顿是个你可以加入人群并且做你自己的地方。”

“那样我们就会死掉。”艾什莉斩钉截铁地说，不止一个人畏缩了。

“我不想加入什么人群。”丹尼尔说，“我只想跟你们在一起。”

“并不是所有人都那么可怕。”卢平温和地说，“我从前也以为没人会接受我是个狼人，但我遇到了詹姆、西里斯和彼得，他们知道我的身份后不但没有退缩，而且为我做了我这辈子遇到的最好的事。”

“就是把你弄到这儿来吗？”艾什莉说，无视罗兰夫妇的喝止。

“这也是其中之一。”卢平坦然回答，“不管我付出了什么代价来到这里，我认为都值得——我是说，除了伤害到别人的部分。”

他抱歉地看了斯内普一眼，后者翻了翻眼睛，宁可卢平不补充。餐桌边的争吵仍在继续，斯内普走了神，某个时刻艾什莉扔下其他人跑上了楼，他几乎没注意到。前往布斯巴顿重新入学的念头没在他心里激起什么波澜，他已经去过母亲口中有着壮丽城堡和神秘黑湖的霍格沃茨，结果众所周知。继续学习倒是很有吸引力，但布斯巴顿接受狼人学生不代表他们就没可能晚上被人一把火烧掉房子，至于接纳，他不讨人喜欢可不是从被狼人咬伤开始的。

不过，分歧或许是个机会，他可以名正言顺地离开这些人。他们太吵闹，太情感丰沛，令人分心，斯内普又没法对莉莉提出要走，尽管她未必会逼他说明原因。他需要自己一个人静静，不管那意味着什么样将来——他不会再坠入找到布莱克之前的日子了。

“……怎么想？西弗勒斯？”莉莉把他叫回现实，斯内普眨眨眼，意识到人们基本上都发表过看法了，艾什莉没回来，桌边没有一个人的脸色是好看的，看样子是场大战。

“和你们一起。”古里曼还在慢慢地说，这其实想必能代表大部分人的真实意愿，“家庭。”

“大家去哪儿你去哪儿？”波特问，古里曼点点头，他的脑袋快碰到吊灯了。

麦克撇了撇嘴，像是在说真有建设性。

“我得考虑一下。”斯内普回答，“我没想过去霍格沃茨以外的学校。”

丹尼尔哼哧了一声，罗兰夫人欠身弹了小儿子的脑门，他才不服气地消停下来。

“每个人有两天时间考虑，大后天早上我们再听大家的答案。”罗兰先生说，“莉莉，你可以转告艾什莉吗？”

莉莉点点头，“想了解布斯巴顿或者其他情况可以随时来问我，我回答不了的会向邓不利多核实。”

“做出自己的决定。”波特说，“仔细想想自己需要什么，想过什么样的人生，而不是其他人会怎么做。我们都只对自己的选择负责。即使不得不分开，也不代表我们就不再牵挂彼此，而且会有新的亲人、朋友和机遇在未来等着我们。”

莉莉向他点点头，每个人类都看着他，但麦克发出不屑的声音。

“说得好听。”男孩站了起来，“每个人都喜欢你，你到哪里都能重新开始，当然不在乎。可我在乎我的家庭，我才不管他妈的未来，我出去两天就会被杀死在街上，谈什么未来？”

“够了。”玛利亚沉声道，“好好思考再说话，麦克。”

他们各自散去，布莱克径直走向门外，赶在波特能叫住他之前就变成了黑狗，就连斯内普也不喜欢看到波特僵在那的样子。今晚是卢平和布莱克值第一班，他不确定波特是不是也知道了自己袭击布莱克的事，反正那人对布莱克的值夜搭档从不包括斯内普这点没提出过异议。

莉莉在厨房做热巧克力，斯内普走了进去，替她拿出奶油。她打算用这份奢侈品贿赂艾什莉给自己开门。

“布莱克是怎么说的？”他问。

“和你差不多，其实每个人都差不多，我猜没法在几分钟内决定。”莉莉搅拌着褐色液体，她听起来很累，“不过他说他要先回霍格沃茨。”

斯内普有些意外，“不是回去上学吧？”

“回去看看，按他的说法。”莉莉取出一袋方糖，往巧克力里加了一块，剩下的递给斯内普，“把这个给古里曼，行吗？”

他点点头，接过了糖块。


	22. Chapter 22

用来做决定的两天，莉莉总是停留在温室照顾草药，或者在森林边缘转悠，不跟人群待在一起，以体贴找她询问法国和布斯巴顿情况的人。他们往往不希望其他人知道自己这么做了，羞愧于违反对家庭的绝对忠诚的行为，斯内普认为这种想法十分多余，但莉莉似乎认为它值得尊重。

第三天一早，大家自发地聚集到了餐桌边，布莱克也用两条腿走了进来。他们让容易受影响的人先发言，麦克和丹尼尔都同意去法国，而且他们要共进退，如果只有他俩同意他们也不会去。艾什莉用被背叛的眼神瞪他俩，表示自己不但不要去法国，而且要搬得离巫师的掌控远远的，古里曼也倾向于留下，他还惦记着自己的巨人亲属。到罗兰夫妇和卢平宣布他们同意移居法国之后，这件事的结局差不多就已经注定了。波特表示自己会跟他们一起去法国，但确认大家一切都好之后要回来，加入抵抗伏地魔的队伍，莉莉的想法也差不多。

只剩他和布莱克没发言了，斯内普忍不住瞟了一眼后者，却见对方注视着艾什莉。她没有像前两天晚上那样尖叫，对其他人的意见不置一词，紧紧抿着嘴，手臂抱在胸前，浅褐色的眼睛转向一侧，不看任何人，小脸上显出强硬固执的神色。她的家人无可救药地还是将手伸向了他人许诺的光明坦途，而她，耳后别着一朵小花，要走她自己的荆棘之路。因为艾什莉比谁都清楚将希望寄托于他人将带来什么。

“大脚板？”波特推了一下布莱克的肩膀，“到你了。”

“噢。”布莱克收回视线，“我对于去哪儿无所谓，说实话。”

“所以你会和我们一起吗？”波特问。

布莱克停了半拍，然后：“我不会去法国。不过我对凤凰社这个主意很感兴趣，也许有什么我能帮上忙的。”

“只想加入巫师们。”丹尼尔小声说，“那你回来干嘛？”

他指责的对象垂下眼，像条温顺的大狗一样接受了，莉莉则转向斯内普：“你呢，西弗勒斯？”

“我不去。”斯内普说，“我不打算离开英国。”

这个答案在人类中间引起了一阵紧张，波特和卢平互相看看，揣测他留下是否为了对付布莱克，布莱克则表现得无所谓。

“但——”

斯内普不由分说地打断好友，“做自己的决定，别去说服别人，这是你同意的，莉莉。”

但不受其他人影响是不可能的，听完家人们的答案，古里曼改变了主意，显然他更珍视现在的家庭，斯内普也不觉得巨人们会待见一个小个子（14英尺高的，呵呵）混血种。他们企图跟艾什莉沟通，但艾什莉保持着彻底的拒绝态度，一个字也不听，她晚上偷偷离开斯内普都不会奇怪。

在这种情况下，邓不利多那边随后来的通知算得上好消息。情况有变，他们大概不能很快出发了，所以说服也好，临行准备也好，矛盾的激化爆发也好，都被推后。只是这次表决留下的隔阂短时间内恐怕难以消失，对家人的气愤让艾什莉暂时对布莱克叫了休战，主动要求跟着他在屋子周围巡逻，她还有三个月才成年，目前仍在禁止独自离开屋子的名单上。莉莉确定自己也无计可施之后，把魔杖借给了艾什莉，这姑娘在决斗方面学得还不错。

“他们的确在某些方面相像。”斯内普指出这会给艾什莉可能在策划的出走提供便利时，莉莉说，“没准布莱克能找让她听进一两句话，艾什莉已经钻进牛角尖了，认定我们要抛弃她。”

“如果罗兰一家按计划撤向法国，事实上就是抛下她了，不管你们怎么称呼这种行为。”

“即使是家人之间也会产生分歧，但那不会改变你们之间的关系。”莉莉多少有些伤感，剪去一片染虫的叶子，见证几个月生活地这些东西他们是肯定没法也没必要带走的。

“你说的是血亲，但这里的人并不是。”斯内普说，“他们之间没有像血缘关系那样无法摆脱的东西，聚在一起是因为他们遭遇了相似的不幸，有相似的需求，现在艾什莉想要的却被证明跟其他人不同。”

“那还能怎样？”莉莉烦躁地说，扔下剪子，“你知道这个机会有多难得——虽然你不想要，伏地魔封锁了边境，战争不知道还会持续多久，他们就快错过上学的年纪了，霍格沃茨又不可能再接纳狼人学生。”

斯内普抽了口气，莉莉立刻小心地看着他，很难说哪个更让他不舒服：莉莉不小心指出他愚蠢地被咬导致霍格沃茨的大门从此对狼人关闭，还是她对他的反应。她并不害怕斯内普会对自己造成危险，就像她不害怕周围的其他六个狼人，但她总下意识地把斯内普当成什么脆弱易碎的东西，对待那些她自认识起就是狼人的人，却不会这样。他讨厌总被提醒自己身上发生过的悲剧，但也是这样的态度维系住了莉莉对波特等人的敌意，因为她持续告诉自己好友并非一开始就是狼人。

“等能出去的时候再说吧。”斯内普最后道，“看起来邓不利多那边情况不太好，从这方面我们也得早做准备。”

他并不为自己深谋远虑而高兴。如他所言，物资供应周期开始变长，频率也不再固定，最久的一回隔了一个月。他们开始有计划地分配每餐的口粮，腾出一个房间尽可能囤积耐存放的食品，波特和布莱克研究怎么把它们都打包进一个大旅行袋里。四月的一天，波特和卢平出去打探消息时撞上一群蒙面人正在对桥梁施咒，他们按捺不住多管闲事的本性，差点没能活着回来，此后莉莉就完全禁止了非必要的外出。营地外围的防护咒被加强，巡逻放哨的排班也都增加了人手。

他们的紧张感染了孩子们，波特受伤后，艾什莉和麦克主动找到斯内普要求上额外的关于决斗的课程，丹尼尔开始阅读关于治疗的书籍，古里曼找到了一根趁手的棍子，提着它在屋子周围走来走去。实际上每个人都清楚他们能在此安身是由于邓不利多的庇护，意识到邓不利多的提议可能无法成真，这个家庭重新团结起来，再次搬家也被提上日程。艾什莉主张他们应该尽快离开，麦克则为此十分沮丧，他从小习惯于定居生活，而且他的腿在移动中总是负累。罗兰夫妇的态度其实跟艾什莉相近，主要是由于几个巫师的劝说才同意暂缓搬迁，他们对邓不利多远不像格兰芬多们那样信任。

枕戈待旦到六月，在他们的无知无觉中，外界天翻地覆。

最早的预兆是艾什莉、布莱克和波特远远看到了礼花，太盛大、在天空中停留时间太长，绝不是麻瓜能制造的。尽管不认为追捕者会使用这么显眼的信号，这还是令所有人都高度紧张起来。消息在他们即将搬离的时候抵达山谷，莉莉接到第一根金红色的羽毛后愣在原地，紧接着是第二根，斯内普眼看着她捂住嘴，眼泪一下子淌下来。

“没事，没什么我们解决不了的。”波特快步赶到她身边，低声说。

莉莉摇摇头，深吸一口气。

“伏地魔完了。”她宣布，“我们赢了。”

接下来的几秒钟房间里一片寂静，艾什莉最先说：“什么，邓不利多打败了伏地魔？”

莉莉点点头，一句话也说不出来，波特大叫着扑过去抱住了她。然后他醒悟过来，举起双手退后，黑狗正撞中他后腰，让他跌了个跟头。牡鹿立刻现身，与大脚板互相追逐，丹尼尔与他们玩闹起来，但谁都不像莉莉那样激动，她尖叫着拥抱每个人，大笑着流下泪水。卢平和罗兰夫妇紧紧地回抱了她，艾什莉破天荒地在她脸上亲了一大口，斯内普在愣神中错过了时机，但他决定为此高兴，至少这意味着莉莉安全了。

罗兰先生宣布今天要多做几个菜以示庆祝，主要是出于为莉莉高兴，孩子们跟着笑一阵也就过去了。莉莉平复心绪，擦干面颊，斯内普想这里大概不是她此刻最想待的地方，她应当在外面的世界，与那些同她并肩作战过的凤凰社成员一同庆祝。波特和卢平围在她身边，追问事情是怎么发生的。

“邓不利多没告诉我细节，似乎和隆巴顿家的孩子有关。”莉莉回答。

波特自告奋勇要出去搞明白情况，被莉莉制止了，提醒他他还是通缉犯，波特则争辩现在没人还在乎什么非法阿尼玛格斯。莉莉实则比他更渴望消息，她只坚持了一小会儿就同意午饭后跟波特一起离开山谷探查，并警告波特必须完全服从自己的命令，后者夸张地拍着胸脯作为保证。

“要是彼得在就好了，他的阿尼马吉形象最适合打听消息。”波特感叹，“不知道他现在在哪儿。”

“我们可以一并问问。”莉莉说，波特精神一振，难说是因为佩迪鲁的消息还是“我们”。

他俩天擦黑才回来，双目炯炯，精神亢奋，身上斑斑点点地散落着油彩，肯定至少被人泼过一次黄油啤酒，莉莉胳膊后边还有个口红印。光看两人这副样子，就知道早上的消息千真万确。

“要找到人对话太难了，大部分人只想——庆祝，更多庆祝。”莉莉笑道，一边清理裤子上的酒渍，“我们去见了麦格教授，才算弄明白发生了什么。”

“我还是有好多地方不明白。”波特说着，接过卢平给他擦头发的毛巾。

约一年前伏地魔盯上了隆巴顿家的孩子，没人知道原因，弗兰克和艾丽斯·隆巴用赤胆忠心咒将纳威藏匿起来，弗兰克的母亲奥古斯塔·隆巴顿担任保密人。尽管咒语的保护一直没有被打破，伏地魔还是渐渐设法确定了隆巴顿们住处的大概位置，两天前的黄昏，他将超过两百个摄魂怪驱赶到附近，以整个街区的麻瓜作为威胁，逼迫他们交出纳威。弗兰克和艾丽斯出门应敌，摄魂怪攻势猛烈，再加上食死徒们伺机偷袭，尽管派出增援，凤凰社逐渐不支。

根据食死徒罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇的口供，临近午夜，奥古斯塔·隆巴顿单独找到伏地魔，要求以自己的孙子为代价，换对方饶过她以及她儿子、儿媳的性命，伏地魔同意了。魔头只身前去，无人知晓他们进屋后发生了什么，不久屋内突发爆炸，谁都没有出来。德克·克莱斯伟赶在食死徒前面抢出纳威，那孩子是屋内唯一的生还者，仅额头上多了一道闪电形伤痕。

人们称纳威为“被选中的男孩”，歌颂他为英雄。

“弗兰克和艾丽斯受了重伤，都还没有苏醒，过两天我想去看看他们。”莉莉担忧地说，她在被迫藏匿前与那对傲罗夫妇关系很好，“纳威暂时由亚瑟和莫莉·韦斯莱照看，不知道要持续多久。”

“可怜的孩子。”玛利亚叹道。


	23. Chapter 23

斯内普提醒所有人保持警惕，战争结束对他们没有太多好处，捕狼队尚未解散，而黑魔王甚至还比所谓的正义方要喜欢狼人一些——尽管他只喜欢那些听自己命令的狼人。狼人群体早就因为被当成散播恐惧的工具而被巫师们恨之入骨，没了敌人，或许只意味着魔法部得以腾出手专心对付他们。但邓不利多的朋友传送来了一整箱子的香槟、山一样多的糖果和礼花，而且格兰芬多们都喜气洋洋，导致要他们保持此前的警戒很困难，连斯内普自己都忍不住松懈下来。

莉莉开始常常外出，去看望隆巴顿夫妇、参加奥古斯塔·隆巴顿的葬礼、参加纳威的二周岁生日会等等，为回到自己的社交圈十分欣喜，她认识一些用性命相信她品格的人。此外，她也在为他们制定下一步计划，邓不利多不费吹灰之力就解决了两位非法阿尼玛格斯的问题：做出这一违法行为时波特和布莱克均是未成年学生，对未成年巫师最重的处罚也就是开除出校，这事儿他们自己已经办完了。所以填写莉莉带回来的巨量表格之后，波特和布莱克都成了已登记注册的阿尼玛格斯，不过也因此不太可能再去上学。尽管捕狼队仍在半公开地活动，目前至少理论上，成为狼人或半巨人本身不属于罪行，在邓不利多的帮助下这里绝大部分人都能完全合法地外出活动，包括离开国境。玛利亚和卢平的问题要麻烦一些，经过一番折腾，他们都得到了新身份。

迁居法国的计划就此再次被放到台前讨论，但这次不需要匆匆逃亡，有了更多缓冲余地。他们都在奥利凡德处买了魔杖，布莱克设法说服了艾什莉，让她和丹尼尔先由波特和莉莉带着前往法国和布斯巴顿参观，莉莉想让斯内普同去，被拒绝了，许多问题尚在考虑中。回来后艾什莉的态度极大软化，与丹尼尔整日讲述出国见闻，开始新生活的兴奋渐渐压倒了对异乡的怀疑。在法国接待他们的人里有彼得·佩迪鲁，毕业后他被迫为黑魔王服务了一段时间，对自己的所见所闻感到害怕，便转向邓不利多，得到了逃离英国的机会。波特、布莱克和卢平都很高兴好友平安无事，没有对佩迪鲁的人生抉择发表太多评价。

出行日期敲定为满月夜一周后的8月13日，大家都在最佳状态，抵达法国后也能有一段适应的时间。当天正好还是周五，布莱克拿这个开了一堆玩笑，自从和平降临他当人的时候越来越多了，状态也轻松不少，这直接导致波特的情绪也更显著高涨起来。行前一两周他们几乎就和斯内普印象中学校里那对“真正的兄弟”一样，让山谷里前所未有地充满欢笑，冲淡了离别的感伤气氛。不过就斯内普所知，布莱克正与其他人轮流道别。他不去法国，波特和莉莉还打算回来，卢平则是毕业后看情况，但他与罗兰一家可能再不会见面了。

“……永远都是爱你自己。”斯内普偶然听见了布莱克与艾什莉谈话的只字片语，“非常漂亮、非常骄傲，我知道你会一直是这样一个姑娘。没必要花精力去考虑你生命中的任何一个像我这样的混蛋，他们不值得，但要记得适当地放过自己，明白吗？……”

他没有听太多，放轻脚步走远了，不确定自己为什么要这么做。但布莱克的话给他留下了很深的印象，不是内容，而是他说出这些话的方式。这些日子人们都沉浸在欣快的海洋中，他感觉像是猛地从海水里抽出了刚踏进去的那只脚，尽管没有理由表明大海会造成什么危害。

莉莉一直没完全放弃劝说他重回校园，或至少弄明白斯内普如此抗拒去法国的原因，对此他本人也没法清晰地给出解释。斯内普羞于承认自己恐惧着某些不存在的东西，害怕一旦他偏离既定的路线，就会成为无形巨兽齿间的残渣。他习惯于被推搡着前行，只负责怨恨咒骂，看着自己最终变成的样子。如果他要踏出那一步，选择不再做世界的弃儿、复仇的游魂，他又该是什么呢？

出发的日子似乎转瞬即至，他们都聚集到码头上，送行的路途忙乱而令人疲累，行李和古里曼更是花了好一阵才上得了船。大家的情绪反应几乎被琐屑小事磨了个精光，感人的道别看样子只能留待波特和莉莉折返的时候了。大概是由于人形布莱克前两个月跟斯内普没闹出什么动静，其他人也没想起要提醒只剩他俩之后可能发生的问题。斯内普被古里曼抱了一下，此后就一直揉着肋骨躲在旁边，他倒自我检视了一下，感觉还行，没有干掉布莱克的急迫冲动。

“晚点儿见。”波特匆匆在哥们肩膀上轻击一拳，“你带着双面镜呢吧？等从里边看到法国姑娘，你就该后悔没一块儿来了。”

“那就好好展示给我看啊，叉子。”布莱克快活地说，推了对方一把催促上船，“Enjoy Yourself! ”

“替我向麦格教授问好！”船起锚了，波特还在大叫。

“现在学校里一个人也没有，傻帽！”布莱克喊回去。

确认无人跟踪，斯内普先回了山间住宅，这里变得又空又安静，某种程度上他的胸口也是如此。邓不利多说这间屋子可供继续使用，但他不打算在这儿待多久，尽管作为狼人基本不可能找到同样好的住所。莉莉的花圃还在，已成熟的草药她都细心采摘带走了，这一做法象征意义高于实际，没准它们会变成她的书签什么的。魁地奇球场则完全保持原状，连几个球都摆在上次收拾好的位置。

他漫无目的地满屋子转悠，心神不定地看了几页书，又洗了个足以让人脱胎换骨的澡，如果布莱克回到这里，大概会抱怨他把热水全用光了。太阳快落山时斯内普又到周边巡查了一次，没见到第二个人的踪迹，他返回屋中，途径原本堆放行李的储物间，突然毛骨悚然。

昨天的这个时候，布莱克从房间的方向走过来，步态郑重，所以斯内普多看了两眼，不过见对方是去检查行李便失去了兴趣。他当时就认为布莱克往里边添补了些东西，斯内普刚意识到，那就是双面镜之一。房间在他周围旋转起来，斯内普再度回想起布莱克的语调。

现在学校里一个人也没有，傻帽！

这太荒唐了，太他妈疯狂，斯内普几分钟前还相信自己永远不会再回到那所抛弃了自己的学校，然而他立刻决定赶去霍格沃茨，越快越好。

暑假城堡的大门锁闭，斯内普只知道一条通路，他幻影移形至霍格莫得，不假思索地钻进尖叫棚屋，结果猛然被狼人朝自己扑来的影象袭击了。他的心脏咚咚地跳着，眼睛狂乱地扫视，幻觉消失了，残破的家具没人收拾过，在他被咬的那角甚至还留有陈旧的血迹，一时间斯内普忘记了前来的目的，无法相信自己会把自己扔回这里。然后他跨过那滩血，奔出半开的木门，钻入地道。

斯内普记得这段距离很长，就算在被终于抓到波特一伙的把柄的狂喜支配的那时候，他也无法不暗自抱怨这简直累死人。他跌跌撞撞地狂奔，连摔了好几个跟头，听见那头狼人还在身后咆哮着追赶。摸到打人柳的树根时斯内普才停下来，全身发抖，头晕目眩，胸腔火烧火燎。微风送来禁林空气特有的味道，驱散了残余的恐慌，他下意识地回头看了一眼，记忆中的狼人没有追来，它不在他身后，被咬后数年来，斯内普第一次真正意识到这点。

他选了一根合适的树枝，捅了那个结疤，打人柳静止了，斯内普精疲力竭地从盘曲的树根之间爬出来。天快黑透了，城堡的塔楼此刻高得令人生畏，他稍作停顿，继续前行。很难克制左顾右盼、确认自己离开后霍格沃茨变了多少的冲动，斯内普排除杂念，在一二层略作查探，仍自我怀疑在犯傻，但几分钟后他从卡多根爵士那里得到消息，一个英俊的黑发年轻人约两小时前上了天文塔。找到新目标，小个子骑士跟着他穿过一幅又一幅画像，举着剑大喊大叫。

“犹豫、软弱、痛苦、死亡，我们的敌人！把它们打退！进攻！”

斯内普可没有他那样取之不尽的力气，由于累得抬不起脚，他险些被最后一级台阶绊个嘴啃泥。然而只消在撑着膝盖努力不一屁股跌倒的过程中抬头看一眼，他就知道自己来对了：布莱克坐在墙垛上，半转过身看他。

那人的声音几乎被吹散在夜风里：“盔甲护身。”

无形的墙壁将两人隔开，斯内普直起身，竭力平复呼吸，布莱克则把腿挪到了墙垛这一侧，让自己跟他面对面。他能解除铁甲咒，用不了几秒钟，但绝对无法赶在布莱克仰面倒下去之前，所以斯内普转而用了荧光闪烁，以便他们看清对方的脸。

“从上边下来。”斯内普走到脚尖能触及铁甲咒的位置，语气平稳地说，“你要掉下去了。”

布莱克没有动弹，他说：“我很抱歉，斯内普。”

刹那间斯内普本能地要给出对卢平的反应：道歉算得了什么？但另一个声音制止了他，提醒他布莱克不是在向他寻求原谅，或者良心的安稳，这是斯内普第一次听到布莱克为那件事道歉，他从清单上划掉最后一个，不，倒数第二个待办事项。他不需要斯内普的反应，从他说出这句话起，要做的事已经完成。

“我接受。”斯内普回答，布莱克的眼睛因此睁大，“我们得谈谈，开诚布公。从那上边下来，跟我面对面说话。”

布莱克注视着他，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“谢谢。”他说，然后站了起来。

“你想干什么？”斯内普急促地说，手掌按在那道墙壁上，“你要再次扔下你的朋友们？扔下波特？”

布莱克脸上滑过一丝痛苦，但并没有动摇，“他们会好起来的，没有我的时候他们干得一样好，现在他们都安全了。”

“他们会认为是我杀了你！”斯内普吼道，“他们留下你和我的当天晚上，你就被从上百英尺高处扔下去，而且我在场。他们会说我是凶手。”

“不会的。”布莱克回答，“我给詹姆留了封信，和双面镜包在一起。”

斯内普重重地吞咽了一下，干而痛的咽喉内壁互相摩擦。

“为什么？”他质问，“因为愧疚？你以为跳下去能帮到我或者其他任何人吗？你觉得这样做会让你重新变得纯洁无罪？”

“不。”布莱克安静地说，“我承诺过，你会看到的。”

就像给斯内普的怒火浇了一桶冰水，寒冷沿他的脊柱滑落，他听到了，在满月夜前的篝火旁，在营地附近的树林里，但他那时没有真的在听。

“这没必要。”他说，“我不想看到这个，我已经不想杀死你了。”

片刻间他惊讶于这句话的真实，他不再想要布莱克死了，他可以忍受恨着布莱克并与那人一同活下去，就像后半生穿着一只里边有沙粒的鞋。

“我知道。”布莱克却说，他抬起头，视线离开斯内普，来到环绕他的天穹，“就这样，新的开始到来，每个人都找到了自己的路。现在我来完成最后一件事，从今往后你不需要再恨我了。你已经回到霍格沃茨，面前有长远的未来，可以做任何事、去任何地方、认识任何人，而我再也不会在那儿伤害你了。”

伴随着这些话语，所有重担都从肩头卸去，布莱克的目光焕发出炽热清澈的光彩，黑发在夜风中飞扬。他转身背向另一个人，动作轻松，肩膀舒展，姿态确信。斯内普停止了呼吸，近乎陌生地看着那人，鲜血与憎恨堆积成的障壁消失了，他看见他们在另一个世界以截然不同的方式相遇，相视一笑、莫逆于心。

“停下。”他苍白地说，“你不需要这么做。”

“多奇怪啊，大脑让你在此刻想起的东西。”斯内普差点以为布莱克读了自己的心，接着那人念诵：“我现在被浇奠，我离世的时候到了。”

布莱克的声音平静舒缓，但也并不像是祈祷或别的什么。斯内普能猜到这句子的来源，忍着屈辱领取免费餐食时，他并没注意过身边的大狗是否在看或在听。

“那美好的仗我已经打过了，当跑的路我已经跑尽了，所信的道我已经守住了。从此以后，有公义的冠冕为我存留，就是按着公义审判的主到了那日要赐给我的；不但赐给我，也赐给凡爱慕他显现的人。”

“等等！”斯内普大喊，但他已经知道即将发生什么，“听我说西里斯我——”

那人张开双臂，像一只大鸟，纵身跃入夜幕。

过了很久，斯内普意识到自己摔倒在地，因为支撑体重的铁甲咒解开了。他慢慢来到墙垛边，向下探望，杖尖微光勉强将浓深的夜撕开一道裂口，然而无法触及他需要的深处。

于是他抬起头，高举魔杖，相信自己看见那只鸟儿穿越黑暗，飞入泛着微光的天际。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小天狼星念诵的那段话来自提摩太后书 4:6-8 和合本，先说明作者本人对宗教的了解还不如文中的他多，只是偶然看到这段话便用在这里而已。然后1982年8月满月夜后一周真的正好是13号的星期五，我查月历表来着，并不是个有意的安排。本文并不带有任何故意的宗教含义，也没有冒犯任何团体的意思。  
不收刀片。


	24. 尾声

布莱克的葬礼规模很小，为避免来回行程出现风险，地点最终定在了法国，阳光明媚，靠近大海和他朋友们的新住所。所有曾在那山谷里受他护卫的人都出席了，还有专程赶来的雷古勒斯和沃尔布加·布莱克，男孩身体虚弱、听说最近才摆脱拐杖，他母亲戴着黑纱，时刻关注小儿子的情况。

布莱克留下的信想必说服了波特和其他人，没人对斯内普提出指责，但他还是自觉地站到了离他们较远的位置，更靠近布莱克的家人。或许那对母子也会因失去布莱克对他心怀怨怼，但这似乎要容易应对一些。

“我的挚友西里斯·布莱克，”波特的悼词停在这里，他又试了一次，“我的挚友——”

斯内普转开视线，不去看墓碑边的挣扎，这时雷古勒斯发话了。

“我们猜他不会想回到家族墓地，就在这儿也好，离我们远远的。”

男孩的嗓音沙哑，带着刮擦声，暗示他此前遭受的苦难。

“他关心你。”斯内普低声回答，这时波特正深呼吸着重整旗鼓，“得知你平安无事，他非常高兴。”

雷古勒斯轻轻笑了一声，“他还要我作出保证，这伪君子。”

斯内普不由瞟了布莱克夫人一眼，那女人直视墓碑的方向，黑纱下的面庞僵硬沉寂，像尊雕像。她一定在听，斯内普好奇她究竟有何感受：布莱克夺走了她的大儿子，但救下了她的小儿子。

“现在呢？”雷古勒斯又问，不含攻击的意味，“他血债血偿，你有什么感觉？”

“我不知道。”斯内普如实回答，“他告诉我不必再恨他，我猜我会朝这个方向努力。”

“哈，”雷古勒斯点点头，“正是他的风格，自以为是。他意识不到，他带走你的仇人，也带走了你的朋友。”

斯内普呼吸一窒，然后缓缓把那口气吐出来，思考为什么这给自己带来如此大的震撼。

“我们不是朋友。”他反驳，“我甚至不认识真正的他。待在我身边、把我的生活拉回正轨的，是他为我捏造出来的西里斯·布莱克。我即将做出不可挽回的事，他就阻止我；我深陷孤独，他就督促我与朋友联络；我无法忍受看见他的脸，他就变成一条狗。他观察我的需要，不向我索求任何东西，根本不存在这样的朋友。我只是他的一个——任务，最后我的问题只剩下他的存在本身，他就把那也抹去了。”

随着词句源源不断地流出，斯内普的语气不受控制地激烈起来，他必须提醒自己冷静，以免引起多余的注意。这愤怒不是全新的，它不知什么时候起便萌生于他一团糟的脑海里，此前仅显出模糊的轮廓，当下则清晰生动。布莱克如此轻描淡写地概括当着他面跳下塔楼的影响，假定除了那无法化解的憎恨，自己对斯内普便不值一提。

“在接近你之后，这就是他从你那里夺走的东西：成为他需要的人的机会。”顿了顿，雷古勒斯说，“这就是他对我们做的。”

“他由着我把整件事归罪于他，傲慢至极。”斯内普盯着葱郁的草坪，“难道我没意识到那肯定是个陷阱吗？我愚蠢地相信了自己的敌人，因为我太想知道他们的勾当，太想让他们被开除，既冲动又盲目，才造成如此后果。”

雷古勒斯做了个打住的手势，“我不认为他是希望你转而憎恨自己。”

“他根本没想过要提这些，谁更应该负责，谁该受到更多憎恨。”斯内普闭上眼，“他就只是着手解决自己看到的问题，我的人生在那夜结束，他就把我领向另一种。”

意识到自己错失了多少机会，这简直令人难以忍受。数百个日夜，大狗靠向他掌心索要回应的清晨，坐在长椅上分享食物的午后，包括刺伤布莱克那晚，他本可以说出来：我不想再恨你了，我尊重你面对自己错误的方式，也许我们可以尝试当朋友。

“人们都觉得你永远不会忘记，包括你自己，但实际上你会的。然后你在真正希望自己已经遗忘的时候重新想起来，一切都变得更糟。”斯内普说，重新看向墓碑那边，“我以为下一次会好的，下一次我就可以有把握地说，我能重新开始了。”

波特已经艰难地完成了他的工作，卢平紧紧抱住他，他便不顾羞耻地在好友肩头嚎啕起来。斯内普跟雷古勒斯点头作别，走向莉莉，她不近不远地站着，拍拍艾什莉的肩膀、摸摸丹尼尔的头发，不住看向波特的方向，仿佛不知如何是好。

“去给他个拥抱。”斯内普建议道，把莉莉吓了一跳，“告诉他你对他失去朋友非常难过。”

她绿眼睛里充满泪水，在他们身边，丹尼尔在母亲怀里哭泣，艾什莉则以一贯的刚强站得笔直。

“我说了，他看起来不太相信。”莉莉回答，“我猜他恨我，因为我恨布莱克，而现在他死了。但我从没——想要这件事这样结束。我生气他害了你，但我没有盼望他死掉。”

“他只是悲伤得神志不清了，还没蠢到不明白这不是你的错。此外你也知道，对我身上发生的事，波特不需要负任何责任。”斯内普说，这变得出乎意料地容易，“他所做的只有冒着生命危险把我救出来，如果不是他，我现在很可能已经死了。”

但那对他或许是更轻松的选项，死者知道该从何处开始，活下来的人却不知道。

莉莉沉默片刻，“你想建议我原谅布莱克吗？因为他死了？”

“因为我想你早就可以停止恨他，他再也不会伤害任何人，而且他已经竭力弥补过自己犯下的错。为了对他的憎恨否认自己的内心，这一直在伤害你。”斯内普注视着那双绿眼睛，“我爱过你，也比从前任何时候都要了解你了，莉莉，你值得世间所有的幸福。”

他同意到布斯巴顿入学，主要是由于欧洲大陆的学术深造体系比英国完善得多。几年后斯内普回国参加波特和莉莉的婚礼，此时波特已经是正当盛时的职业魁地奇球员，莉莉则重新进入圣芒戈。他没有再度离开，而是取得狼毒药剂发明者贝尔比先生的许可，并在邓不利多的资助下致力于该药剂的改良，于三十二岁时成功研制出可由圣芒戈批量供应的配方。次年起，捕猎狼人的行动正式被立法禁止，捕狼队这个名称逐渐退出历史舞台。

从某一年起，霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授不再频繁更换，雷古勒斯告诉斯内普，他认为这意味着黑魔王彻底从世界上消失了。在他们恢复联系后，斯内普了解到损伤雷古勒斯身体的正是黑魔王其中一个魂器的防御措施，他为雷古勒斯配置了几服药剂，但布莱克家次子的身体始终没有恢复到巅峰状态。对此当事人和布莱克夫人都看得很开，如邓不利多所说，他撑过来了。

罗兰一家都留在了法国，孩子们完成学业后各有去处，斯内普与他们没有多少联系，他知道这些人都在世界的某个角落或许艰难但努力地生活着，这就足够了。有关他们的消息，斯内普的主要来源是卢平，后者回到英国后，受邀成为霍格沃茨几十年来第二位任期超过一年的黑魔法防御术教师，以及第一位公开的狼人教授。这件事在当时引起了轩然大波，许多家长威胁要让孩子退学，不过卢平迅速证明了自己配得上这一职位。他主动找到斯内普，说服对方与自己共同创建狼人协会，给予他们的同类引导和帮助。

一次关于狼人的公开讲座上，卢平结识了年轻的听众尼法朵拉·唐克斯，两人迅速坠入爱河。唐克斯的母亲安多米达是布莱克家族的另一个反叛者，西里斯与这位堂姐一向关系不错，婚后卢平曾有些伤感地慨叹，不知道西里斯对这段姻缘会说出什么样的俏皮话。

战争结束的第二十五年，斯内普已然完成学业，他继续从事研究，居住在有屋顶和墙壁的房子里，靠出版学术论著所得的稿费换取温饱。托比亚·斯内普去世前他与父母恢复了联系，算不上亲密，但对于称彼此为家人也不必犹豫；他还结交了三五个时常来往的朋友，担任着波特夫妇二女儿的教父。

尽管琐事纠缠、烦恼不断，总体而言，斯内普对自己的生活感到满意。

天黑了，他从论文中挑出最后几个错字，将它锁进抽屉，喝下今天份的狼毒药剂。圆月在夜空中亮起，斯内普来到卧室，感受骨骼结构变化、毛发迅速生长，就像滑进一双熟悉的旧手套。

一头狼在床单上舒展身体，闭上眼，心安理得地沉入睡眠。

（全文完）


	25. Chapter 25

这篇文动笔的时候我还完全没想故事线，于是更了五章就丢那儿了。半年后的6月27日前夜我不幸失眠，遂把故事线捋通了= =记得这么精确是因为那天我甚至为此发了条子博……

和我不是一开始就打算把小天写死一样，小天也不是一开始就打算要死。其实他对待其他朋友和对待老斯的思路相似，詹姆和莱姆斯找到了一个集体，可以互相照看、建立起紧密的联系，然后他就自我放逐了。本来他可能浑浑噩噩也就这样过下去了，但老斯找到了他。捕狼队出现之前他还在考虑要不要让老斯咬了自己拉倒，情况发生改变是在他查实老斯并没有咬过人之后。斯内普变成狼人已经好几年，但仍是清白的，如果他能保证老斯不咬他，那么就可能老斯也不会再故意去咬别人。虽然是作为狼人，老斯仍有可能拥有正常的生活。

【“我会的。”西里斯说，“付出代价，像你希望的那样，就在你面前，确保你看到了。在时机合适的时候。”

“明晚就是个合适的时机。”

“不。”西里斯试着用手指理顺缠结的头发，伤口刺痛着抗议，“你本不该这样活着，是我毁了你的人生，我要先挽回我的错误。等我做到了我应做的，我会付出应得的代价。”】

主动回到老斯身边的时候，小天已经打算好了，先确保老斯满足拥有正常人生的条件，然后再去除那些阻碍的因素。詹姆和莱姆斯不需要他死，但老斯会需要。不知道有没有人注意到，起初小天还在不屑老斯急于让他们被开除导致轻信自己这个敌人，此后就再也没有了。他定下了目标和计划，谁该负多少责任这种事就不在考虑范围内，老斯一心认为是他的错反而有利。

中间有过一些反复，小天不是没期待过老斯能原谅自己，在遇见雷古勒斯、回到营地之后，他稍微纠结了一段时间，因为其他人需要他，他跟他们在一起也感到快乐。问题一个接一个解决，雷古勒斯没事了，朋友们有新的支撑、失去他也不会被打垮，他还打算着要加入凤凰社、对抗伏地魔。后来伏地魔也死了，他确定再没有什么非他不可的地方。那一刀使得西里斯意识到，斯内普的确回到了朋友身边，也不再像从前那么封闭，但有自己在一天，斯内普的状态就永远不会比现在更进一步好转。

从斯内普的角度来说，那一刀更接近于“确认”。如他所说，他越来越经常忘记自己为什么要恨小天，甚至开始享受与对方待在一起的日子，但接下来他总会猝不及防地想起来，然后感觉更糟。他害怕脱离那种仇恨驱动的状态、不再想要伤害自己的人付出代价，因为被咬伤之后，他就是靠这种执念活下来的。所以老斯在满月夜后做了这样一件事，说服自己如果他确认自己仍然可以毫不犹豫地对小天下手，那么情况就不会发生本质的改变，他把这些人当成朋友和同伴没关系。这是他解除自己恐慌的方式，确认过之后，他就安心接受了自己在集体中的位置和分工，不再想逃离了。

那也就是小天放弃用其他方式解决这件事的时候，活着的他只能做到这么多，但还不足以达到他希望的结果。可以说，老斯不再想杀他是他走上塔楼的另一个动因。老斯同意将剩下的仇恨都集中到他一个人身上，没计划要其他人陪葬，进而连谋杀这件事都不再想做，就到了他的死能发挥最大价值的时候。

本文中两人的关系是我尝试过比较特殊的一种，小天在跟老斯的这条线上几乎是没有“个性”的，一切举动都服务于推动事情回到正轨，但整件事又非常有他的个人风格。老斯则处在矛盾和撕裂中，他知道小天并不真是他们独处时的样子，而是出于愧疚在迁就，但仇恨使得他也不能忍受小天以本来面目跟自己待在一起。雷古勒斯的出现带来了改变（我写的时候感觉整个气氛都不一样），他开始往摆脱当下状态的方向努力，然而到老斯真正能承认自己想跟小天当朋友的时候，早就没有机会了。我觉得悲剧之处大概在于各自的执念使得他们都错过了对方发出的信号，最终小天求仁得仁，老斯拥有了能让他满意的一切，一切都好起来了，只有他们之间的其他可能性消失了。

配角们的故事线我也都有考虑过，詹莉感情线，罗兰一家，还有纳威如何成为救世主的设想。如果把天黑背景作为一个世界观的话，我想写的东西还满多的。


End file.
